De Feu et de Tonnerre
by Vanylis
Summary: Quand Toni arrive au Japon pour enseigner le français au lycée de Shibukawa, elle n'imagine pas que la petite vie tranquille à laquelle elle aspire va vite devenir un tourbillon ! Entre promesses et mensonges, passion libertine et amour interdit, retrouvailles du passé et aventures mécaniques, la nouvelle vie pleine d'espoir tant escomptée tourne vite au vaudeville rocambolesque !
1. Prologue

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

 **oOoOoOo**

.

.

Dans les massifs montagneux qui jalonnent l'archipel du Japon, difficile d'imaginer, pour les non-initiés, les batailles qui font rage à la nuit tombée. Chaque weekend voit éclore un petit monde à part, un microcosme amateur de mécanique et de sensations fortes qui fourmille, qui vibrionne, qui s'enflamme quand vient l'heure du coup d'envoi de courses folles dans lesquelles s'affrontent des virtuoses de la conduite aux commandes de bolides impressionnants. Dans ces battles nocturnes qui carburent à l'adrénaline et à la testostérone, une seule règle s'impose : gagner coûte que coûte !

.

Les routes du Mont Akina ne sont pas épargnées par cet accès de frénésie compétitive. Les pilotes de l'équipe locale, les SpeedStars, se voient d'ailleurs régulièrement défiés par des stars du volant désireux de se mesurer à la célèbre « 86 d'Akina », une voiture emblématique qui, course après course, enchaîne les victoires quelles que soient les prouesses et les bolides des adversaires qu'elle affronte. Au volant de cette fameuse « 86 » ? Fujiwara Takumi, un lycéen de 18 ans ; un gentil garçon poli, discret, taciturne dont la vie pépère s'organise entre les cours, son job d'étudiant à la station service et les livraisons de tofu qu'il effectue pour son père. Difficile à croire qu'il puisse se transformer en redoutable pilote une fois le soleil couché ! Takumi, le loup-garou du volant ! (GrrrAouuuh-koff-koff... Oups...)

.

Forcé de sillonner la région pour ses livraisons de tofu, Takumi n'aime pas la conduite en laquelle il voit une corvée rebutante. Alors, pour expédier cette tâche ingrate et ainsi disposer plus vite de son temps, il utilise des techniques de dérapages imparables qui lui permettent de dévaler la montagne à une vitesse hallucinante et ainsi optimiser son temps de trajet. De là lui vient son talent incroyable. Cependant, au fil de ses rencontres et de ses exploits, Takumi réalise que chacune de ses participations procure du plaisir aux aficionados venus l'encourager et il en éprouve un sentiment de fière satisfaction. Ce faisant, sa perception de la conduite évolue peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une véritable passion.

.

L'histoire qui va suivre se déroule au Japon, dans une ville de la Préfecture de Gunma : Shibukawa, localisée à quelques kilomètres du Mont Akina. Notre héroïne, Antonia, y dépose ses valises pour enseigner durant une année le Français au Lycée Shibukawa Seisui en tant que professeur stagiaire afin d'obtenir sa titularisation. Lorsqu'elle découvre cette terre d'accueil, rêve de son enfance, elle n'imagine pas que la petite vie tranquille à laquelle elle aspire va vite devenir un tourbillon ! Entre promesses et mensonges, passion enflammée et amour interdit, retrouvailles du passé et aventures mécaniques, la nouvelle vie pleine d'espoir tant escomptée tourne vite au vaudeville rocambolesque !

.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

.

 _À noter :_

.

 _Bien que le contexte prenne racine sur le manga Initial D dont je reconnais l'entière propriété à son auteur, le récit repose largement sur mon inspiration et mon imagination. Ainsi, nul besoin de connaître particulièrement l'œuvre originale ou d'en être accro pour oser jeter un œil intrigué à cette romance. Normalement, elle est accessible au plus grand nombre, j'essaie d'écrire en ce sens. Enfin... Pour la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire, j'entends. Parce que pour le contenu, quelques scènes croustillantes s'égrèneront ça et là dans le récit et ne seront pas forcément du goût de tous._

.

 _Sur ce, merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur ma 'tite fanfic "De Feu et de Tonnerre" et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce prologue. Bonne lecture si la tentation t'incite à cliquer sur le chapitre suivant et au plaisir de se croiser peut-être ultérieurement..._

.

 _Vanylis_

 _(25/8/18 - édité le 3/5/20)_


	2. Un rêve qui se profile

.

 **-1-**

 **Un Rêve qui se profile**

 **oOoOoOo**

.

— _« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et vous préparer à l'atterrissage : le vol 542 en provenance de Paris et à destination de Tokyo touche à son terme. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Narita, il est 22:35 et la température au sol est de 19°. La compagnie Tour Air Line espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et vous remercie d'avoir choisi de naviguer sur leur réseau aérien. »_

 _._

Antonia boucla sa ceinture et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel étoilé. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis son départ de France. C'est grâce à Monsieur Descombes qu'elle avait accepté de rencontrer le proviseur du lycée de Shibukawa en vue d'obtenir le poste de professeur stagiaire tout récemment créé par le Conseil d'Administration mais, au fond d'elle et malgré ses rêves de petite fille, elle doutait. Ne manquerait-elle pas de maturité pour enseigner à des étudiants de seulement cinq ou six ans ses cadets ? L'absence évidente d'expérience ne lui ferait-elle pas défaut dans les situations complexes ? Serait-elle tout simplement à la hauteur, finalement ? Antonia secoua vivement la tête pour en chasser toutes ses pensées négatives.

.

« _Advienne que pourra !_ » songea-t-elle. « _Je dois au moins essayer pour ne pas me réveiller un jour avec le poids du regret sur le cœur !_ »

.

Quand les roues de l'appareil frottèrent le bitume de la piste d'atterrissage, une série de secousses ébranla les passagers du vol 542 et occasionna un bourdonnement d'inquiétude dans le compartiment des "deuxième classe". Les pneus crissèrent sur une bonne longueur de piste mais l'avion s'immobilisa finalement, tirant aux deux tiers des passagers des soupirs de soulagement et des remerciements à l'attention des membres d'équipage.

.

La voix nasillarde du commandant de bord résonna à nouveau dans l'interphone pour inviter ses passagers à se diriger dans le calme vers les issues où les attendaient des hôtesses. Antonia hésita longuement. Dehors, l'inconnu – ou presque – et les aléas d'une nouvelle vie la guettaient. La solution de facilité aurait été de renoncer à ses ambitions et de sauter dans le prochain vol pour la France mais elle n'était pas de celles qui se laissent impressionner par leurs peurs et leurs doutes.

.

— « Mademoiselle... » l'interpella poliment une hôtesse.

.

La jeune femme s'extirpa de ses pensées d'un soubresaut : il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le grand compartiment silencieux.

.

— « Ou-Oui », balbutia Antonia. « J'y vais... »

.

Au sortir de l'avion, une agréable brise caressa son visage, soulevant une mèche de cheveux qui ondoya légèrement durant un bref instant. Le cœur gonflé d'optimisme, Antonia prit une longue et profonde inspiration et sourit à cette terre d'accueil qui garantissait un dépaysement total dans tous les sens du terme.

.

Monsieur Descombes – ou oncle Jo comme elle l'appelait depuis sa plus tendre enfance – était son mentor et ami de la famille depuis toujours. Il s'était occupé d'organiser son voyage d : du transport à l'hébergement en passant par les diverses formalités administratives, elle s'était retrouvée avec un carnet de voyage clés en mains sans avoir eu à lever le petit doigt ! Il avait même fait expédier son GSX-R1000 après avoir longuement négocié la chose avec Madame Ôtanami — propriétaire de la pension de famille où vivrait désormais Antonia — qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil la proximité d'un tel engin synonyme de nuisances de toutes sortes. Cette moto, Antonia y tenait comme un petit enfant à son doudou ! Sa grosse cylindrée était, non son unique passion, mais son seul loisir. Et le vieil homme le savait : son ancienne élève supporterait mieux l'expatriation si elle avait son GSX-R pour se déconnecter d'un quotidien parfois pesant ou refréner une petite angoisse nostalgique.

.

Comme prévu, un chauffeur de taxi l'attendait avec un écriteau portant son nom : Sirocco Antonia. Elle lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent et le rejoignit. Petit homme taciturne, il paraissait plutôt contrarié. Peut-être l'heure tardive en était-elle la raison ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme jugea dans son for intérieur qu'il n'était sans doute pas judicieux d'entamer une conversation avec ce monsieur afin de ne pas l'agacer plus qu'il ne devait l'être déjà. Ils se contentèrent donc d'un bref échange de politesses après quoi le chauffeur se chargea des bagages et ils quittèrent l'aéroport encore bondé malgré l'heure vespérale.

.

— « Où dois-je vous conduire, Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il en la lorgnant dans son rétroviseur après avoir rangé ses valises dans le coffre.

— « À l'hôtel du Lotus Bleu, s'il vous plaît. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un léger sourire embarrassé.

.

Le taximan bougonna un charabia à peine audible à propos d'heures supplémentaires et de traversée fastidieuse et harassante de la ville à pareille heure mais Antonia fît mine d'être absorbée par son smartphone et le chauffeur se calma de lui-même.

.

Le trajet fut plutôt long et malgré les jérémiades incessantes du bougon chauffeur, la jeune femme avait fini par s'assoupir.

.

— « Vous êtes arrivée ! », lança l'homme d'un ton qui claqua comme un fouet avec un air des plus satisfait d'en finir avec cette course. Il s'empressa de descendre de voiture pour débarrasser les valises du coffre sans prendre la moindre précaution pour ménager sa cliente qui émergeait de son sommeil.

.

À demi endormie, Antonia sortit à son tour du véhicule. Le fond de l'air était frais et un frisson l'éveilla totalement. Elle rejoignit le taximan posté près de ses bagages.

.

— « Merci, Monsieur. Combien pour la course ?

— 4 900 yens, je vous prie. »

.

Antonia chercha dans son portefeuille et en retira un billet de 5000 yens qu'elle posa dans la main tendue et impatiente du chauffeur grincheux.

.

—« Gardez la monnaie », offrit-elle généreusement.

—« Trop aimable », lâcha-t-il d'un ton pincé en grimaçant avant de remonter en ronchonnant dans son taxi.

.

Antonia le regarda s'éloigner d'un air incrédule puis disparaître dans les artères animées de Tokyo.

.

« _Eh bien... En voilà un qui n'a pas un caractère très avenant !_ » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'hôtel, encombrée de ses valises.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Quand Antonia ouvrit les yeux après une courte nuit, la matinée était déjà bien avancée... 11:43 heure locale...

.

— « Comme j'ai bien dormi ! » se réjouit-elle entre deux bâillements en s'étirant comme un chat au soleil. Il faut dire que les onze heures de vol m'ont bien achevée, aussi...

.

Elle sauta presque de son lit et se hâta dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortait à peine quand son téléphone se mit à sonner d'une petite musique rythmée. Avant de décrocher, elle regarda le nom de l'appelant et une expression de joie irradia son visage.

.

— « Allô ?

— Bonjour Toni, c'est maman.

— Bonjour maman !

— Alors ma chérie ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

— Fatiguant ! Je suis à Tokyo, à l'hôtel. Je dois prendre le train pour Shibukawa en début de soirée alors je vais en profiter pour flâner en ville en attendant l'heure.

— Tu manges bien ? Tu dors bien ? Est-ce que tu t'adaptes à la vie japonaise ? Est-c...

— Ouh là ! Du calme, maman ! Je ne suis là que depuis hier soir, je te rappelle !

— C'est vrai, excuses-moi, je suis un peu à l'ouest, ton départ m'a chamboulée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé... » Antonia perçut une voix grave en fond sonore, suivie d'une réprimande de sa mère : "Roh mais arrêtes de l'asticoter avec ça ! ... Oui-oui je lui dis !". « Ton père t'embrasse, ma chérie. Il te fait demander si par hasard, tu n'aurais pas croisé le gendre idéal et si oui, quand il peut espérer avoir des petits-enfants...

— Moi aussi je l'embrasse. » répondit Antonia avec un petit sourire mélancolique. « Quant au gendre idéal, » rétorqua-t-elle avec verve, habituée à s'entendre répéter la chose, « dis à papa qu'il n'est pas encore né celui qui me passera la b...

— Toni, ma Poupette ! » coupa la voix de son père. « Tu sais que la maison est vide sans toi ?! Te voilà partie depuis même pas deux jours et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité !

— Papa ?... » s'étonna la jeune femme de passer de sa mère à son père de façon si soudaine. « Enfin, voyons... Je vais enseigner le français au lycée de Shibukawa pendant un an, je ne suis pas partie en exil ! Je viendrai vous voir pendant les vacances et vous pourrez aussi venir me rendre visite.

— Oui mais quand même... Qui veillera sur toi là-bas ? Tu ne pourras même pas te réfugier chez tes vieux parents si tu as le blues...

— Papa... J'ai 23 ans ! Oui enfin je suis plus près des 24 que des 23, d'ailleurs... Bref je ne suis plus une petite fille !

— Tu seras toujours ma petite fille, Poupette... Ta mère et moi n'avons pas voulu influencer ta décision de partir enseigner au Japon mais pour être franc, je ne suis pas tranquille... En plus, un professeur stagiaire ne doit pas gagner des mille et des cents et tu n'as aucune économie vu que tu dépense tout ton argent dans ta moto !

— Oui et tu ne m'y encourage pas du tout, papa chéri... » le nargua-t-elle gentiment. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent : je trouverai bien un petit boulot pour arrondir les fins de mois » dit-elle avec enthousiasme pour le rassurer. « Quant à ma décision de partir pour le Japon, je ne fais que reproduire l'exemple de mon papou adoré ! Rappelle-toi l'époque où tu as tout plaqué pour venir avec maman monter ton Bar à Vins à Maebashi ! Je garde très peu de souvenirs de cette époque puisque je n'avais pas 7 ans lorsque nous en sommes repartis définitivement mais j'ai cette nostalgie en moi qui me pousse à tenter l'expérience... C'est difficile à expliquer...

— Tu trouves toujours réponse à tout, toi, hein...

— Ça, c'est parce que je suis la digne fille de mon père ! » rit-elle de bon cœur.

— « Très bien ma Poupette... Si tu le dis... Je t'enverrai l'adresse de notre maison si tu veux y aller faire un tour. Ton frère et toi étiez toujours fourrés avec les petits voisins, peut-être les croiseras-tu s'ils habitent toujours dans le coin... Je vais te repasser maman parce qu'elle me fait les gros yeux depuis tout à l'heure, » plaisanta-t-il. « Surtout, reste prudente avec le GSX-R, hein ! Tu sais combien cette moto est nerveuse !

— Depuis plus de trois ans que je la pilote, je crois pouvoir me vanter de bien la maîtriser maintenant... Mais promis, je ferai attention. C'est une super idée pour l'adresse ! Je serais heureuse de voir où nous vivions à l'époque ! Merci mon Papou !

— Et n'oublies pas de nous téléphoner, aussi ! Au minimum une fois par jour ! Et ne relâche pas tes efforts dans tes recherches du gendre idéal pour ton vieux père !

— PAP...

— Chérie ?

— Ah ! Maman ! Papa s'est bien défilé sur ce coup-là !

— Tu sais comment est ton père... Ce n'est pas à son âge qu'on le changera ! Il souhaitera toujours le bonheur de sa petite fille !

— Oui mais là, il en devient vraiment casse-pieds !

— Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux ! » Un silence ponctua sa phrase avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix hésitante. « Chérie... Si jamais ce poste ne te convenait pas ou s'il s'avérait que la vie là-bas ne soit pas comme tu l'espérais, saches que, quoi que tu fasses, ton père et moi serons toujours fiers de toi...

— Je le sais, ma p'tite maman ! Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me décourager à la première difficulté ! Il en faudra beaucoup pour que je décide de renoncer à mon rêve de petite fille !

— Très bien ma chérie », se rassura sa mère. « Je sais combien tu peux être obstinée quand tu te fixes un but mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes astreinte à une quelconque obligation envers nous...

— Ne te fais aucun soucis à ce sujet, maman ! Si je constate que j'ai présumé de mes capacités malgré tous mes efforts, j'accepterai mon échec et je me ferai une raison...

— Fais de ton mieux : c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. » l'encouragea sa mère. « Et appelle-nous souvent pour donner des nouvelles, d'accord ?

— Oui, maman ! Promis !

— Je t'embrasse, ma chérie. À bientôt.

— Je vous embrasse aussi, maman... »

.

Antonia raccrocha son portable avec un pincement au cœur : jamais elle n'avait été séparée de ses parents pour une période si longue et encore moins par une si longue distance. Après un soupir très démonstratif, elle secoua énergiquement la tête et se mit à remballer toutes ses affaires.

.

— « Allez ! Du nerf ! Première étape de la journée : on range les valises ! Deuxième étape : balade exclusivement oisive dans Tokyo ! Troisième étape : retour à l'hôtel où un taxi doit m'emmener jusqu'à la gare pour prendre le Joetsu Shinkansen¹ à destination de Shibukawa ! »

.

Après un tardif déjeuner dans un petit restaurant traditionnel, Antonia flâna dans des rues qui la menèrent jusqu'à un vieux temple bouddhique où elle s'émerveilla de la quiétude du lieu malgré l'effervescence de la population puis elle se retrouva devant le palais impérial de Tokyo qu'elle ne put contempler que de loin car inaccessible au public. Puis à force de flânerie, le temps fila et vint l'heure de retourner à l'hôtel où l'attendait déjà son taxi pour la gare.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Shibukawa. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage sur la ligne Joetsu Shinkansen et vous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée._ »

.

Antonia cligna des yeux et regarda sur l'écran de son smartphone : 20:20. Elle laissa la vague de passagers se ruer vers les portes puis sortit du wagon à son tour.

.

« _Ça y est... J'y suis... Mon rêve qui se profile..._ »

.

C'est à la fois excitée et anxieuse qu'elle posa pied sur le quai, enivrée par le tumulte du chassé-croisé des voyageurs.

.

Dans le hall de gare bondé de monde, Antonia localisa sans difficulté son chauffeur de taxi : un vieil homme tenant dans ses bras une petite fille qui agitait frénétiquement au-dessus du flot de têtes une pancarte portant son nom ornementé de fleurs de toutes formes aux couleurs psychédéliques. Antonia sourit (« _J'ai comme l'impression que le voyage en taxi va être plus sympa qu'hier soir..._ ») et leur adressa un signe de la main pour se faire connaître.

.

— « Regardes ojiisan² ! C'est elle ! » s'extasia la fillette en sautant des bras de son grand-père pour s'élancer direct à la rencontre d'Antonia en agitant toujours sa pancarte.

— « Fais doucement avec ton écriteau, Kyômi-chan ! Tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un !

— Bonsoir et bienvenue à Shibukawa ! » chantonna Kyômi en accostant la jeune femme tout en la saluant poliment.

— « Bonsoir petite demoiselle », lui sourit Antonia en lâchant ses valises.

— « Moi, je suis Kyômi et j'ai 8 ans ! Je suis le copilote du taxi 37 ! Je connais tous les raccourcis et je peux vous tracer le meilleur trajet pour aller n'importe où ! Plus tard, je serai pilote de rallye et j...

— Kyômi-chan... Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai expliqué à propos du fait d'importuner les gens et de les noyer sous un flot de paroles ? » réprimanda gentiment le grand-père tandis que la fillette affichait une moue plus espiègle qu'honteuse. « Excusez ma petite fille, Mademoiselle » pria le vieil homme d'un ton à la fois embarrassé et confus. « Elle a tendance à s'accaparer l'attention des gens mais elle n'est pas malintentionnée.

— Ne vous excusez pas, voyons ! Je trouve au contraire que votre petite fille est très polie et c'est très agréable d'être accueillie aussi chaleureusement. »

.

De son index, la fillette fit signe à la jeune femme de se pencher vers elle. Antonia s'exécuta et Kyômi l'observa un moment avant de s'exprimer.

.

— « T'es sympa, toi ! Et je trouve que tu sens super bon aussi...

— Oh merci, je suis flat...

— Mais... Tes yeux, ils sont vraiment très bizarres...

— Rooh... Kyômi-chan ! C'est très grossier de faire ce genre de remarque ! »

.

Antonia pouffa de rire et plongea son regard dans celui de la fillette.

.

— « Tu as raison, Kyômi-chan, » lui sourit-elle, « j'ai les yeux vairons. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

— Non, c'est quoi ?...

— Regardes-les attentivement et tu vas comprendre. »

.

La fillette prit son visage entre ses petites mains et observa consciencieusement, l'un après l'autre, les yeux d'Antonia.

.

— « Mais... Mais... »

.

Elle s'approcha plus près pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas tandis qu'inconsciemment, elle clignait des yeux d'une façon comique qui fit rire le grand-père et la jeune femme.

.

— « Ils ne sont pas de la même couleur ! T'en as un bleu et l'autre est... Est... C'est quoi cette couleur ? Orange ?...

— Pas tout à fait... C'est plutôt un marron très clair qu'on appelle ambre.

— Wouhaaa... Ça c'est vraiment trop cool !

— Bon ! Si mon copilote voulait bien se décider à tenir son rôle, nous pourrions enfin conduire notre cliente – cela dit en passant : modèle de patience – à la destination de son choix... »

.

Kyômi arbora une nouvelle moue et empoigna l'anse d'une petite valise à roulettes qu'elle tira en direction de la sortie. Son grand-pères'occupa des bagages à mains, Antonia conservant la plus grosse valise à roulettes, et tous trois quittèrent le hall.

.

La nuit étoilée était calme et silencieuse. Pendant que le taximan chargeait les bagages dans le coffre, la jeune femme observait alentour, s'imprégnant de ce cadre, rêve de toute sa vie, et Kyômi s'amusait à sauter à cloche-pied du trottoir à la chaussée.

.

Des vrombissements de moteur vibrèrent soudain dans la nuit et tous trois portèrent le regard au bout de la rue : des phares tranchèrent les ténèbres. En peu de temps, une enfilade de cinq véhicules roulant au pas défila devant eux, sous les acclamations de Kyômi qui semblait aussi excitée qu'une fan de Justin Bieber à la sortie d'un concert. Antonia, elle, affichait une mine des plus perplexes. Malgré son inculture en matière de voitures, elle fut toutefois impressionnée par le carénage et le tunning de ces bolides, tous estampillés de la mention " _RedSuns_ ".

.

« _RedSuns_ _?! C'est quoi ce truc ? Une parade pour une marque de crème solaire ?!_ »

.

— « WOUHAAA ! » hurla presque Kyômi. « Regarde ojiisan ! Regarde comme elles ont la classe !

— On dirait bien qu'une course se prépare... » souffla le chauffeur de taxi en ouvrant la portière à sa cliente.

— « Une course ? » interrogea Antonia en suivant du regard les véhicules qui disparurent bientôt dans un tournant.

— « Vous voyez la montagne, là-bas ? » demanda le chauffeur en montrant ladite montagne du doigt. « C'est le Mont Akina : les soirs de weekend, des équipes de jeunes pilotes amateurs et passionnés de courses automobiles de rues qu'on appelle street-racers s'y réunissent pour s'affronter en descente et en montée.

— L'équipe de notre ville s'appelle les " _Akina_ _SpeedStar"_ ! » enchaîna la fillette avec énormément de fierté et d'enthousiasme. « C'est la meilleure équipe de la région ! Jamais aucun pilote n'a réussi à la détrôner grâce à la "86 d'Akina" qui est la plus géniale de toutes les voitures !

— On dirait que tu es leur plus fervente supportrice ! » sourit Antonia. « Mais dites-moi... » continua-t-elle d'un ton soucieux à l'attention du vieil homme. « C'est plutôt dangereux d'autoriser des courses sauvages sur des routes de montagne dont l'accès n'est pas fermé au trafic...

— Vous avez raison », admit ce dernier. « Mais il faut bien reconnaître que ces jeunes sont très bien organisés : jamais aucun accident n'est survenu jusqu'à présent !

— Oh dis, ojiisan... Pourquoi on n'irait pas assister à la course ?J'ai entendu dire Monsieur Tachibana de la station-service que ce soir, la 86 allait courir contre un sale type qui se vante de pouvoir battre tous les meilleurs racers de Gunma, grrrrr...

— Une autre fois peut-être, ma petite fille. Et tu devrais prendre les choses moins à cœur » sourit le grand-père en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette. « Allez ! Tout le monde en voiture ! »

.

Kyômi bougonna mais obéit à son grand-père. Antonia resta pensive de longues secondes, le regard fixe sur le Mont Akina, l'esprit perdu dans l'horizon et la curiosité piquée au vif. Puis elle grimpa en voiture et occulta momentanément les idées folles qui lui traversaient la tête.

.

— « Alors, ma p'tite demoiselle ! » dit le chauffeur installé au volant. « Vous allez où comme ça ?

— S'il vous plaît, conduisez-moi à la pension 'Fleur de Pruniers' ».

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

 **À suivre...**

 **(Une moto mise au secret...)**

* * *

.

¹ **Joetsu Shinkansen** : Le Shinkansen est le TGV japonais. Le Joetsu Shinkansen est la ligne qui relie Tokyo à Niigata et donc, pour les besoins du récit, je considère qu'il fait un arrêt en gare de Shibukawa même si j'avoue humblement de pas pouvoir l'affirmer.

² **Ojiisan** : Grand-père^^

.

.

.

 _Petit démarrage tranquillou pour faire connaissance avec notre héroïne ^^ Au chapitre suivant, on plante le décor et après ça, on pourra passer à l'action =P_


	3. Une moto mise au secret

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma fanfic =)

Avant de vous soumettre ce nouveau chapitre, un spécial thanks à Kactus pour sa review =) Merci pour les compliments et désolée pour le triturage cérébral qui ne devrait ni s'arranger avec ce chapitre ni apporter de réponses pour l'instant *petit rire diabolique* Quant à Kyômi, c'est un personnage clé donc oui tu vas la revoir ;)

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là =)

* * *

.

 **-2-**

 **Une moto mise au secret…**

 ** **oOoOoOo****

.

— « Sirocco-san ? » se hasarda Madame Ôtanami en toquant à la porte d'Antonia . « Il est 8:15. Le petit déjeuner est servi si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous… »

D'un bond, Antonia se retrouva assise sur son lit dans une chambre abondamment éclairée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les doubles rideaux de la baie vitrée. Échevelée, les yeux refusant de s'ouvrir totalement, il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour faire sa mise à jour matinale. Kézako ? D'un geste encore endormi, elle porta les mains à ses yeux qu'elle frotta avec langueur puis, balayant sa chambre d'un regard somnolent, les souvenirs de la veille s'imbriquèrent et un sourire égaya son visage : le chauffeur de taxi et sa petite fille Kyômi l'avaient déposée assez tard à la pension « Fleurs de Pruniers » mais la gérante de l'établissement, Madame Ôtanami, l'avait attendue et accueillie très chaleureusement avant de la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, trottant devant elle en petites foulées promptes.

Marquée par les stigmates du temps, madame Ôtanami était une vieille dame pourtant preste pour son grand âge. Elle portait le kimono traditionnel, des claques en bois qui émettaient un bruit sec et bref à chacun de ses pas, et ses longs cheveux blancs soyeux étaient retenus en un large chignon par des baguettes. Son dos courbé et ses mains calleuses témoignaient d'une rude vie de labeur mais son visage à la carnation délicate malgré les rides et son regard maternel exprimaient douceur et générosité.

Tout en saisissant le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, Antonia bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le décalage horaire ferait sûrement son œuvre pendant quelques jours encore… 8:17 au cadran ! Il avait dû se manifester comme prévu à 7:00 mais trop fatiguée, elle ne l'avait pas entendu sonner.

— « Très bien, Madame Ôtanami ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse et quelque peu éraillée. « Je me dépêche de vous rejoindre !

— Prenez quand même le temps, mon petit », répondit la vieille dame accommodante. « Nous ne sommes tout de même pas dans l'armée… » plaisanta-t-elle. « Et puis appelez-moi obâchan¹, comme le font mes autres pensionnaires.

— Ah euh ou… oui mad… euh obâchan », bredouilla-t-elle à la fois surprise et enchantée de constater que Madame Ôtanami était tout comme elle se l'était imaginée la veille.

Antonia entendit le bruit des claques s'éloigner et sauta du lit pour enfiler à la va-vite un pantalon de jogging et le premier débardeur qu'elle trouva dans le fouillis de ses valises en vrac. Puis, elle tira les rideaux et la pièce s'illumina.

— « Tsss… Et moi qui voulais me lever tôt ce matin pour mettre mes affaires en ordre sans trop empiéter sur la journée… C'est raté ! » grimaça-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un soupir tandis qu'elle se donnait un rapide coup de peigne.

Elle s'étira de tout son long une dernière fois et quitta sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte coulissante qui la séparait de la salle à manger et étouffait la conversation qui allait bon train, Antonia se sentit assez mal à l'aise, intimidée de faire connaissance avec les gens qui partageraient sa vie dorénavant. Mais, plus encore, elle était soucieuse quant à savoir si elle leur plairait. Après quelques hésitations, elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration et se décida finalement à faire glisser la porte pour enfin découvrir ses nouveaux colocataires. Elle se sentit alors d'autant plus embarrassée qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé se trouver confrontée à une demi douzaine de personnes dont les têtes s'étaient braquées sur elle en même temps que le silence était tombé soudainement dans la pièce. C'est donc rouge comme une cerise bien mûre qu'elle s'était rapidement inclinée pour saluer tout ce petit monde.

— « Ah bienvenue, Sirocco-san² ! » s'exclama Madame Ôtanami d'un ton ravi. « Entrez, voyons ! Ne restez donc pas sur le pas de la porte. Venez que je vous présente. »

Antonia avança d'un pas peu assuré mais avec l'expression épanouie et affable que prit son visage, nul n'aurait pu deviner le trouble qu'était le sien à cet instant.

— « Bonjour à tous ! » salua-t-elle enfin d'une voix mélodieuse dont l'accent fit sourire les pensionnaires. « Je me nomme Sirocco Antonia. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Toni, comme le font mes proches. Vous l'a…

— Moi c'est Toru ! » coupa un petit garçon tout excité, sautillant sur place, et dont le regard rieur illuminait le visage. « C'est rigolo, quand tu parles, y-a des mots qui chantent on dirait…

— Ah ? Euh… C'est peut-être parce que je suis française » se hâta de répondre Antonia comme pour se justifier. « J'ai fait tout le voyage pour enseigner ma langue natale au lycée de Shibukawa en tant que professeur stagiaire.

— Coo-oo-ool ! Toni-sensei, tu pourras m'apprendre à parler français ? » s'empressa d'enchaîner le garçonnet en joignant ses mains en signe de piété comme pour donner un peu plus de poids à ce souhait subit. « Tu veux bien, dis ? S'te plaîîîît…

— Toru-chan ! » intervint un homme d'une trentaine d'années en attrapant d'un geste anodin mais prompt le petit turbulent pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui. « N'importune pas cette jeune femme et sois poli avec elle, je te prie !

— Ce petit jeune homme agité, » reprit Madame Ôtanami d'une voix rieuse « se nomme Yamasaki Toru et à côté de lui, c'est son papa Yamasaki Ukito. Toru et Ukito résident à la pension depuis trois ans maintenant et autant l'avouer : la maison paraîtrait bien vide et lugubre sans la présence de notre typhon-Toru… » ajouta la vieille dame en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil discret destiné à petit garçon qui esquissa un semblant de mimique gênée en passant une main embarrassée sur sa nuque.

Antonia leur adressa un sourire ravi tout en s'approchant du garçon dont la bouille toute ronde et les yeux fripons lui donnaient un air espiègle. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui déclara dans sa langue natale :

— « Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, gentil Toru. C'est avec plaisir que je t'apprendrai quelques mots de français. »

Antonia arbora un large sourire en voyant les yeux de Toru s'arrondir comme deux pièces de monnaie et après qu'elle lui eut traduit son "charabia", la gérante de la pension reprit les présentations.

— « Ce charmant jeune homme, » poursuivit Madame Ôtanami en avisant sur sa gauche un homme un peu plus âgé que Toni, « c'est Tanaka Hitoshi. Je pense que vous serez amenés à travailler ensemble parce que Tanaka-sensei est professeur d'informatique au lycée dans lequel vous allez enseigner, Sirocco-san.

— Vraiment ?! » s'émerveilla Antonia. « Nous allons être collègues, alors !

— Tout à fait ! » s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton joyeux. J'espère que tout se passera au mieux pour vous mais si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque, il ne faudra pas hésiter à me solliciter. »

Antonia acquiesça d'un sourire mais ne put pousser plus la conversation, Madame Ôtanami lui présentant déjà avec entrain une nouvelle personne du nom de Nakamura Kirin. Toni la salua avec courtoisie.

— « Bonjour, Toni-san ! Heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis étudiante en psycho à l'université de Maebashi. C'est passionnant mais j'avoue qu'il me tarde d'en finir avec les études… (Elle marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre avec une teinte d'hésitation dans la voix :) Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ce genre de remarque mais… Tu parais drôlement jeune pour être professeur de langues…

— Professeur stagiaire. » rectifia poliment Antonia. « En fait, à vue d'œil, je dirais que nous avons à peu près le même âge… Moi j'ai 23 ans ! Enfin… Quasi 24 pour être juste. Après 5 ans de fac, j'ai obtenu mes diplômes grâce auxquels j'ai pu passer le concours permettant d'être nommé professeur certifié stagiaire. Maintenant, il me faut m'acquitter d'un stage dans un établissement avant d'être titularisé. Techniquement, je suis professeur de japonais mais sur les conseils d'un très grand ami à moi, j'ai choisi d'accepter l'opportunité qui se présentait de venir au Japon instruire le français à des étudiants japonais car l'expérience acquise sur le terrain est plus enrichissante. Sans compter que cela me permettra de bénéficier de certains avantages auxquels je ne pourrais prétendre sans ce stage ici. J'enseignerai donc le français au lycée Shibukawa pendant un an et si le bilan de cette expérience est positif et si mon stage est validé, alors je serai titularisée et je pourrai postuler pour l'établissement de mon choix en France. … … Rohlàlà… Je viens à peine d'arriver et je vous raconte déjà ma vie… Je suis désolée… » dit-elle embarrassée en réalisant qu'elle venait de monopoliser toute l'attention sur elle.

— « Ne le sois pas, voyons ! » la rassura Kirin. « J'espère que tous tes projets se concrétiseront conformément à tes souhaits. En tous cas, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, toutes les deux ! Ah ! Et puis tu peux m'appeler Rin, comme le font mes am…

— Bon ! Si la pantomime est terminée, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer à se remplir le ventre ! Si ça continue, on va manger froid ! »

Interloquée, Antonia se tourna d'instinct vers le vieil homme bougon et grimacier qui venait d'interrompre Kirin d'un ton grincheux. Il paraissait très âgé. Sûrement autant que Madame Ôtanami, sinon plus. Il était physiquement très marqué par les années mais il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes au vu de la vélocité dont il fit preuve et qui lui permit de rafler d'un coup de baguettes à Toru une bouchée de nattô, ce dernier n'ayant réagi que trop tardivement pour protéger son bol…

— « Le ronchon, là, c'est Monsieur Hayashi. », lança la gérante de la pension. « Mais ne vous formalisez surtout pas de son caractère de cochon : il fait le grand méchant loup, comme ça, mais en réalité, il est doux comme un agneau ! »

Et au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, Toru sautait sur les genoux du vieil homme et serrait son cou entre ses petits bras menus, amenant un sourire radieux sur le visage du monsieur.

Antonia laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres. Ce petit monde avait l'air bien sympathique… Madame Ôtanami l'invita à prendre place près de Kirin et, alors qu'elle s'exécutait, elle se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir choisi de faire confiance à son instinct en quittant la France pour le Japon. Bien sûr cela suggérait d'énormes sacrifices dont celui de creuser la distance entre elle et sa famille à laquelle elle était si attachée… Mais elle savait qu'elle serait restée frustrée et rongée par le regret si elle ne s'était pas au moins donné une chance de réaliser son rêve de venir tenter l'expérience de la vie au Japon. C'était provisoire, certes, et seulement pour une année. Mais qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer en un an… Et, tout en portant le regard sur son bol que Kirin lui remplissait de riz, Antonia pensa qu'elle se plairait sans nul doute dans cette pension, entourée de ces gens.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

— « Ouf ! Fini ! » se réjouit Antonia en examinant la pièce autour d'elle.

Sa chambre était bien plus grande et agréable qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle fut donc enchantée, une fois toutes ses affaires mises en ordre, de constater tout l'espace dont elle disposait et ce malgré un mobilier conséquent. Quand on entrait dans sa chambre, c'est son lit qu'on voyait en premier : un futon d'une taille vraiment incroyable muni de deux tiroirs de rangement et d'une petite table de chevet. Puis, à droite du lit se trouvait une longue baie vitrée, communiquant sur un balcon pittoresque aménagé d'une petite table de fer forgé cernée de ses 3 chaises qui invitaient à prendre le thé au grand air. Un bureau sur lequel Antonia avait posé quelques livres et cahiers jouxtait la baie. Une bibliothèque tristement vide et un fauteuil finissaient de garnir le pan du mur d'entrée. Il y avait aussi une énorme armoire en bois laqué à gauche de la porte, assortie de sa commode qui lui faisait face, près du futon. Pour finir, un long paravent couleur crème orné de motifs floraux dissimulait une alcôve, laquelle avait été transformée en sanitaires avec toilettes indépendantes d'un côté, une douche à l'opposé et un lavabo flanqué d'un petit placard se partageaient le reste de l'espace.

— « Hey ! Mais j'ai oublié une chose importante ! »

La jeune femme rouvrit sa valise qu'elle venait tout juste de fermer après l'avoir remplie de son bagage à main vide et de son vanity afin de tout ranger au-dessus de l'armoire. Elle en sortit trois cadres photo d'une pochette pour les poser respectivement sur sa commode, son bureau et sa table de chevet.

— « Voilà qui est mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle satisfaite en ajustant le cadre sur lequel ses parents affichaient un sourire un peu crispé.

Après une longue douche vivifiante, elle sursauta de surprise lorsque Madame Ôtanami vint toquer à sa porte pour lui signifier l'heure du déjeuner. Antonia fut fort étonnée en entrant dans la salle à manger de n'y retrouver que la gérante, Monsieur Hayashi et Toru. On lui expliqua que les autres pensionnaires étaient occupés soit par des obligations professionnelles pour le papa de Toru (chef de pub pour une grande agence de publicité, il lui arrivait d'être sollicité le week-end pour des réceptions, garden-party et autres cocktails organisés par son entreprise pour fidéliser les gros clients), soit par des loisirs dominicaux pour les autres.

Le repas fut très bon enfant et Toni put faire plus ample connaissance avec ce petit comité qui ne manquait pas de peps. Elle apprit ainsi que le brave Monsieur Hayashi, retraité de la fonction publique et veuf depuis une douzaine d'année, était venu s'installer à la pension six ans auparavant, ne supportant plus la solitude. Grand passionné du jeu de go³, il était membre très actif d'un club d'amateurs et disputait tous les concours qui avaient lieu dans la région et ses environs, terminant souvent dans le trio de tête. Il se donnait un air abrupt mais il n'y avait qu'à le voir taquiner gentiment le petit Toru pour comprendre qu'il avait un cœur gros comme ça ! Ce dernier, un enfant aussi énergique qu'éveillé pour son jeune âge, s'était montré particulièrement volubile et Toni avait été peinée de découvrir les épreuves que la vie lui avait infligé… Après le décès prématuré de sa maman, Toru et son papa étaient venus vivre à la pension pour des raisons de commodités mais surtout parce que son travail étant très accaparant, Yukito savait son fils entre de bonnes mains durant son absence. Quant à Madame Ôtanami, si elle prenait un grand plaisir à discuter des uns et des autres, elle restait particulièrement discrète sur sa vie privée et Antonia n'en apprit guère plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà sur la vieille dame.

Le déjeuner terminé, Antonia espérait pouvoir aller repérer les lieux et flâner un peu alentour. Mais avant cela, il était primordial qu'elle voit son GSX-R, qu'elle s'assure qu'il n'avait subi aucun dommage durant son transfert de France vers le Japon, et surtout qu'elle sente le métal de son carénage sous ses doigts et les trépidations de son puissant moteur faire vibrer son corps tout entier. Sa passion dévorante pour son engin lui faisait parfois oublier les dangers qu'il pouvait occasionner. Il fut une époque où, c'est avec des flammes dans les yeux et les cheveux au vent qu'elle enfourchait sa moto et la pilotait en prenant des risques inconsidérés, portée par la vitesse grisante du bolide lancé dans un train d'enfer. Au grand dam de ses parents qui passaient alors des nuits blanches à se morfondre en imaginant le pire pour leur fille inconsciente. Cette période noire durant laquelle Antonia avait traversé une grave crise, ne vivant alors que pour provoquer le destin, était à présent belle et bien révolue mais cela n'empêchait pas pour autant ses parents de se faire encore aujourd'hui des cheveux blancs au sujet de sa passion indéfectible pour cet engin…

— « Madame Ôtanami ? » l'interpella Antonia en saisissant un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle que la vieille dame était en train de laver dans sa petite cuisine. « Je souhaiterais sortir faire un tour à moto et…

— Mmh oui c'est vrai, la moto… » murmura la grand-mère presque sur le ton du reproche. « Je l'ai fait mettre au garage au fond du jardin. Je ne vous cache pas » dit-elle après un long soupir « que je suis farouchement opposée à ces engins de mort qui m'ont enlevée mon époux voilà bientôt trente ans de cela… »

Toni fut très étonnée de cette confidence intime naturellement révélée par la vieille dame et nota une certaine émotion dans sa voix bouleversée. L'aïeule s'était figée au-dessus du bac à vaisselles, le regard attristé fixé dans le vide. Antonia s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir éveillé ces souvenirs douloureux mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de commettre une nouvelle maladresse. Si elle-même était animée d'une passion dévorante pour ces « engins de mort », elle n'en pensait pas moins que la vieille dame quant au danger qu'ils représentaient…

— « Quand elle m'a été apportée par la société de fret qui s'est chargée de son transfert, » continua obâchan d'un timbre moins ému « nous n'étions que tous les deux avec Monsieur Hayashi et, si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterais que nous restions les trois seules personnes à savoir qu'il y a une moto ici… »

Antonia observa un silence intrigué, ne comprenant pas les motivations de la gérante des Pruniers à propos de sa moto… Néanmoins, elle ne l'interrompit pas, continuant d'essuyer la vaisselle d'un geste égal tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille très attentive.

— « J'ai cédé à Monsieur Descombes car c'est un vieil ami et il a su user de persuasion mais vous savez comment sont les compagnies d'assurances… Elles sont de plus en plus exigeantes en plus d'être très à cheval sur les normes en vigueur inhérentes à notre activité d'hébergement. Sans compter les tarifs exorbitants qu'elles appliquent sous le couvert des prétendus risques qui leur incombent… Je vais éviter de tourner autour du pot pour me montrer franche : je n'ai pas les moyens d'ajouter une clause à mon contrat pour garantir la sécurité de votre moto… De plus, si un incident survenait ici, aux Pruniers, ma police d'assurance s'en verrait fortement majorée, il me serait alors impossible d'en assumer les frais et, sans assurance, je me verrais dans l'obligation de fermer la pension… Je pense aussi au petit Toru : c'est un enfant très curieux de tout qui s'émerveille d'un rien. S'il tombait sur votre engin, la tentation serait trop grande… Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en approcher et… Un malheur est si vite arrivé… »

Madame Ôtanami avait une façon de s'exprimer particulièrement mesurée dans le ton malgré la franchise dont elle faisait preuve. Son élocution et son mode d'expression laissaient penser qu'elle avait reçu une éducation d'un niveau supérieur à celui généralement coutumier aux vieilles dames de sa génération. Antonia jugea ses arguments parfaitement justifiés, comprenant fort bien ses inquiétudes quant à cette moto puisque sa propre mère endurait les mêmes, et ne put que culpabiliser d'être source de tracas pour cette gentille grand-mère…

— « Je comprends. » répondit-elle simplement d'une voix apaisante. « Et je suis sincèrement désolée de vous causer ce genre de soucis… Si ça peut vous tranquilliser l'esprit, sachez que ma moto est couverte par les meilleures garanties et que votre pension ne saurait être incriminée s'il arrivait un accident. Mais soyez rassurée : je vous promets d'être prudente et de n'en jamais divulguer l'existence à qui que ce soit.

— C'est un soulagement. » sourit la vieille dame apparemment délivrée d'un poids. « Je craignais que vous soyez ce genre de personnes qui aiment à se venter de leur bolide et des exploits qu'elles accomplissent avec… Mais on dirait que vous savez faire la part des choses.

— Si l'on considère tous mes défauts, je suis bien contente d'avoir au moins cette qualité ! » répondit Antonia en riant de bon cœur. « Par contre… La question va sûrement vous sembler idiote mais… Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour filer en douce avec un engin qui gronde comme un volcan en éruption ?... »

Madame Ôtanami esquissa un sourire et sortit de la cuisine. Antonia la regarda quitter la pièce d'un air contrit, certaine d'avoir commis un nouvel impair, mais la vieille dame revint la minute suivante et lui tendit un porte-clés qui emprisonnait deux clés argentées.

— « Voici un double de la clé du garage. » dit-elle en désignant la plus grosse. « Vous serez la seule pensionnaire des pruniers à posséder ce jeu de clés. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, je ne crois pas que les autres, à part Monsieur Hayashi, sachent qu'il y a un garage au fond du jardin !

— Ah bon ? Comment c'est possible ? » interrogea Antonia étonnée en posant son torchon pour prendre les clés.

— « Parce qu'il est caché par une haie de sapinettes et comme sa façade donne sur une petite impasse déserte, aucun des pensionnaires n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'y porter un quelconque intérêt. Et de mon côté, je n'y mets jamais les pieds. En fait, c'est plus une remise où s'entassent des tonnes de vieilleries qu'un garage à proprement parler ! »

Madame Ôtanami marqua une pause, le temps de se remettre à vaquer à ses occupations de ménagère puis reprit :

— « La seconde clé ouvre le petit portillon qui jouxte la haie. Vous verrez, le garage se situe juste derrière les sapinettes et vous pourrez y entrer grâce à la grosse clé par la porte latérale sans avoir à dérouler le rideau de fer qui donne sur l'impasse. Personne ne s'aventure jamais dans cette rue déserte qui ne dessert que ce garage et malgré la puissance de sonorité de votre véhicule, je pense que la pension est assez éloignée de la rue pour que les vrombissements du moteur n'attirent pas l'attention outre mesure… Je sais bien que cela représente beaucoup de contraintes pour vous et j'espère que vous en comprenez les raisons…

— Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas. » répondit aimablement Antonia. « Je comprends très bien que la présence de ma moto soit source de préoccupations. Pour être sincère, mes parents eux-mêmes ne sont pas tranquilles à son sujet… Mais soyez rassurée, Madame Ôtanami, je serai très prudente et je veillerai à ce que jamais personne ne fasse un quelconque rapprochement entre elle et votre pension.

— Vous m'en voyez ravie et, je peux le dire maintenant, soulagée. » assura la vieille dame avec une expression qui accréditait ses mots. « Mais si vous continuez à m'appeler Madame Ôtanami, je vais finir par me vexer ! » plaisanta-t-elle en prenant un air faussement froissé.

Antonia lui adressa un sourire et prit congé, trop pressée d'aller voir sa moto. Elle se dépêcha de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre, farfouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir son équipement — blouson de cuir noir orné, dans le dos, d'un phénix tribal couleur de feu dont les longues ailes s'étendaient jusque sur les épaules et d'une bande rouge sur chaque bras, pantalon noir en Taslan⁴, paire de gants, cagoule tour de cou, casque et bottes — et fourra le tout dans un sac de sport avant de redescendre l'escalier à grande vitesse pour se rendre au garage, en ayant auparavant pris soin de vérifier que personne n'ait pu l'apercevoir. Monsieur Hayashi donnait une leçon de jeu de go au petit Toru dans le salon donc elle n'avait pas à craindre de ce côté-là. Quant aux autres pensionnaires, ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés, la voie était libre !

Pour accéder au garage situé dans l'impasse voisine, il fallait traverser un grand parc attenant à la pension et lorsqu'elle le découvrit, Toni fut littéralement sous le charme : c'était un petit paradis sur terre ! Il y avait beaucoup de rocailles entre lesquelles poussaient des plantes et des fleurs dont les tons de vert, de rose et de rouge se mêlaient avec autant de poésie que sur une aquarelle. Des pruniers, cerisiers et érables se côtoyaient avec harmonie et ombrageaient agréablement l'ensemble mais c'est l'étang bordé de grosses pierres qui conquit le cœur de la jeune femme. Il s'étendait sur quasiment toute la largeur de la propriété avec un petit pont de bois rouge qui l'enjambait pour permettre de le traverser sans avoir à faire de grands détours. Antonia ne put contenir une exclamation d'émerveillement et s'accorda un instant pour admirer ce paysage des plus romantiques. Elle s'avança alors vers le pont puis, en voyant un banc de carpes koi japonaises s'agglutiner au bord de l'eau à son approche, elle sentit une excitation de petite fille l'envahir et dut résister à l'envie d'y plonger la main tout en se promettant d'apporter de quoi les nourrir la prochaine fois qu'elle passerait par là. Parvenue au milieu du pont, Toni leva les yeux vers l'horizon, charmée par la montagne — très certainement le Mont Akina dont lui avait parlé, la veille, le chauffeur de taxi — qui se dressait au loin et constata de visu pourquoi les autres pensionnaires ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence du garage de Madame Ôtanami : avec toute la végétation qui abondait, il était impossible, depuis la maison, de voir la haie de sapinettes et encore moins le garage sans s'engager profondément dans le parc. La jeune femme reprit son chemin. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle refermait le portillon à double tour et disparaissait derrière la large porte latérale du garage.

Antonia repéra, dans le fourbi de meubles et de vieilleries poussiéreuses, sa moto camouflée sous une bâche et s'empressa de l'en débarrasser, sentant un frisson d'excitation la parcourir au contact de l'épaisse toile imperméable. Elle prit le temps d'examiner le bolide sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il ne présentait aucune avarie due au transport puis céda au besoin irrépressible de caresser la carrosserie d'une manière qui n'était pas sans évoquer une certaine sensualité. Un instant plus tard, elle revêtait rapidement sa tenue puis, sans faire démarrer le moteur de sa moto, elle sortit, refermant la porte à clé derrière elle. Soucieuse de sa promesse envers Madame Ôtanami, elle attendit d'avoir dépassé la propriété des Pruniers pour mettre le contact. De toute façon, vêtue comme elle l'était et dissimulée sous son casque, elle ne risquait pas d'être reconnue ! Le moteur du GSX-R gronda tel un coup de tonnerre et Antonia ne résista pas à l'envie de le faire rugir longuement avant d'enfin prendre la route. Un coup d'accélérateur suffit pour quitter l'impasse et voilà qu'elle prenait la direction du Mont Akina dont la circulation était quasi inexistante.

C'est sur sa moto que Toni était la plus heureuse. Les sensations que lui insufflaient la vitesse et les vibrations de sa machine étaient extatiques. Lancée à plein régime, elle éprouvait un sentiment de toute-puissance et se sentait ivre de liberté. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi… Elle avait dû apprendre, parfois à ses dépens, à dompter sa machine, prévoir l'imprévisible, anticiper l'inattendu et gérer ses propres réactions d'appréhensions. Aujourd'hui, forte d'une expérience infrangible, elle pilotait son GSX-R avec passion. Et discernement malgré sa propension à pousser les 240 chevaux de son moteur... En dépit des tentatives impuissantes de ses parents pour l'inciter à modérer ses excès, c'est en repoussant ses limites et en prenant des risques fous qu'Antonia avait gagné en assurance et en technique. Mais au-delà de l'expérience acquise, grisée autant par la vitesse que par le danger qui en incombe, elle ne se rassasiait pas des trépidations du bolide qui, du creux de ses reins jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être attisaient ses stimuli sensoriels, procurant à son corps un équivalent orgastique. Non… Sans conteste, elle n'avait jamais rien connu de comparable à l'excitation et aux incroyables frissons instillées par sa moto… Pas même le sexe…

Après une vingtaine de minutes à rouler à fond de train, Antonia arriva tout au sommet du Mont Akina et découvrit un grand lac sur lequel flottaient un petit nombre de pédalos roses ou bleus à bord desquels des amoureux échangeaient de tendres baisers. Elle parcourut encore quelques centaines de mètres et fit halte sur une aire de parking où étaient déjà stationnées trois voitures dont Toni remarqua d'emblée le logo « Akina Speed Star » sur le capot. Elle observa les environs puis coupa le moteur de sa moto. Il y avait un vieux pêcheur, un peu isolé, qui bataillait ferme avec sa canne comme si un monstre tirait sur sa ligne. Un peu plus loin, une petite bande d'adolescentes, assises sur une couverture de pique-nique couverte de bentos appétissants, folâtraient tout en lorgnant sur un groupe de quatre garçons qui discutaient près d'un distributeur de boissons en buvant leurs canettes. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique et surtout très tranquille.

Antonia descendit de son bolide et ôta son casque qu'elle posa sur sa selle mais garda toutefois sa cagoule afin de préserver le secret quant à l'apparence du pilote du GSX-R, comme promis à Madame Ôtanami plus tôt. Puis elle s'avança vers le distributeur de boissons. Sans leur adresser un mot, elle salua poliment les garçons qui la remarquèrent à peine tant ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation puis, une fois son soda en main, elle se posta devant un énorme panneau vitré sur lequel était affiché une carte de la préfecture de Gunma. La région était particulièrement agréable et sûrement qu'en cette saison, il y avait de belles balades à faire à moto. Concentrée, Toni étudiait attentivement la carte qu'elle avait devant les yeux mais ne put cependant faire autrement que d'entendre les propos qui s'échangeaient entre les quatre garçons, leur jetant de temps à autre quelques regards distraits. Ils paraissaient tous assez hilares et emballés sauf un, silencieux et morose, qui restait un peu en retrait de la discussion. Apparemment, ce quidam-là se nommait Takumi et l'un des trois autres, un tout-fou particulièrement volubile, était Itsuki.

— « … clair qu'ils ne la ramenaient plus chez les "Emperor‟ quand la 86 a dépassé l'Évo IV en sortie de virage ! » s'extasia le plus grand des quatre dont le regard luisait de fierté.

— « Oé c'est la grande classe pour les "Speed Stars‟ ! Battre une caisse de rallyes pro pilotée par un mec comme ce Seiji, c'était carrément du grand spectacle ! Encore bravo Takumi ! »

« _Wouah… On dirait bien qu'ils discutent de la course dont parlait Kyômi hier soir… Eh bien… Si je m'attendais à tomber pile sur son idole… C'est quand-même fort…_ » songea Toni en suivant d'un doigt l'itinéraire qui reliait Shibukawa à Akagi en portant sa canette de soda à sa bouche. Zut… Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa cagoule enveloppait la quasi totalité de son visage… Tant pis pour le soda…

— « Il n'empêche que vous faisiez moins les fanfarons hier ! Surtout toi, Kenji ! » rétorqua en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur celui qu'Antonia avait identifié comme étant Itsuki. « Je vous l'avais dit d'y croire : quand c'est Takumi qui courre, il se passe toujours quelque chose de spécial !

— Allez c'est bon Itsuki, on a capté le message ! » lança le plus grand des quatre en le gratifiant d'une bourrade sur l'épaule.

— « Quel bonheur la soirée d'hier ! » reprit Itsuki d'un ton rêveur. « J'en ai encore des frissons ! Je me sentais vraiment bien. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage à tout observer calmement. Quand je repense à ce que le type à la queue de cheval de l'Évo IV m'avait dit trop fier de lui : "la 86, elle vaut pas un clou !‟. Non mais quel crâneur ! J'avais envie de lui répondre "et ta passion à toi, rassures-moi, c'est la coiffure pas les voitures j'espère…‟. Et pour toi, Takumi, j'imagine que tout va bien, non, après cette superbe victoire ?...

— Ben en fait, tu imagines mal parce que je n'me sens pas bien. » contredit le concerné.

— « Eh bah alors Takumi, mon p'tit vieux, t…

— Haa ? Tu t'sens pas bien ? » s'étonna Itsuki en coupant la parole au dénommé Kenji.

— « Non ! Et c'est justement depuis hier soir que j'ai réalisé un truc important. J'y pensais vaguement ces derniers jours et finalement, j'ai décidé de ne plus courir à Akina. Voilà pourquoi je ne saute pas de joie. »

Les trois autres parurent aussi surpris qu'interloqués et Antonia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour la petite Kyômi qui serait sûrement très déçue en apprenant que le pilote de la 86 qu'elle admirait tant voulait arrêter les courses…

— « Oublies tout ça ! » lança Itsuki. « Ça arrive de passer une mauvaise nuit où on réfléchit trop et n'importe comment. Profites donc de ta victoire et penses à la prochaine.

— Ça peut paraître stupide mais je ne considère pas avoir gagné cette course… J'ai plutôt le sentiment de l'avoir perdue.

— Eh ? » lâchèrent les trois autres abasourdis.

— « Takumi, arrêtes ! » reprit Itsuki. « Tu me fais peur à réfléchir comme ça !

— J'vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'annoncer de cette façon mais… Voilà, c'est fait : je ne courrai plus à Akina. C'est pas l'idée de perdre qui m'embête… J'ai juste fait le tour de la question, c'est terminé. »

Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'aucun des trois autres ne s'attendait à une telle nouvelle car ils en restèrent tous comme deux ronds de flanc... Mais la discussion s'arrêta là pour Toni car c'est sur ces entrefaites qu'elle décida de prendre le chemin du retour avec l'étrange intuition qu'elle serait amenée à revoir ces quatre lurons…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

 **À suivre…**

 **(Coups de tonnerre à Akagi)**

* * *

¹ **Obâchan** = mamie ou mémé.

.

² Au Japon, s'adresser à quelqu'un en le nommant par son nom de famille seul est très familier, limite grossier. L'appeler par son prénom est moins grossier mais cela reste tout de même très familier. C'est ainsi que les japonais utilisent des formules de politesse qui se traduisent par des petites particules placées après le nom ou le prénom et qui sont définies en fonctions de la relation établie entre deux personnes.

Les plus usités sont : -san, -chan, -kun ou -sempai. Mais il existe aussi des titres plus honorifiques tels que -sama (qui marque la déférence, un grand respect vis-à-vis de personnes haut placées ou de grande valeur) ou -sensei (qui distingue le professeur, le médecin, le maître d'arts martiaux ou un artiste reconnu, indifféremment avec les deux sexes).

En ce qui concerne cette fanfic, je me suis efforcée de respecter cet aspect de la culture nippone cependant, j'ai aussi fait le choix de ne pas en abuser afin de rester le plus possible dans le ton de l'animé VF.

.

³ **Jeu de go** = jeu de stratégie d'origine chinoise où chacun des deux joueurs pose à son tour sur un plateau, et selon certaines règles, des pions noirs pour l'un et blancs pour l'autre avec pour objectif de couvrir la plus grande surface.

.

⁴ **Taslan** = pour faire simple, il s'agit d'une matière textile résistante et imperméable.


	4. Coups de tonnerrre à Akagi

Bonjour-Bonjour \o/ Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre et bienvenue à ceux qui découvrent cette fanfic =)

Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le long délai de publication entre ce chapitre et le précédent -.-' On ne maîtrise pas toujours sa vie irl comme on le souhaiterait -.- En tous cas, rien ne saurait altérer ma détermination à poursuivre cette fanfic qui me tient à cœur \o/ et dont le chapitre 6 est déjà en cours d'écriture ;)

Petite info concernant ce chapitre : la scène de la station service est extraite de l'épisode 4 du Stage 2. J'ai repris les dialogues de la VF tels quel (il m'arrive parfois d'utiliser ceux de la VO =P) en adaptant le contexte à ma fanfic =). Il en est de même pour la toute fin de ce chapitre en rapport direct avec les 5/6 dernières minutes de l'épisode 9 et le début du 10 (toujours en ajustant le contexte avec la fic).

.

Pour finir cet aparté, je remercie Kactus pour sa nouvelle review =) Je te remercie de trouver des qualités dans mes imperfections lol Des réponses, il y en aura forcément... mais pas tout de suite, héhé ! Seule certitude dans l'immédiat, c'est que dans les chapitres à venir, d'autres énigmes vont se greffer à celles déjà existantes ! Mwouhaha \o/ Mais comme l'histoire se clarifie et les personnages développent des relations diverses, cela ne devrait pas refroidir à la lecture =) Enfin j'espère X)

Mentionner le titre du prochain chapitre est en effet une façon de mettre l'eau à la bouche et j'ai même décidé de pousser le vice en publiant dorénavant à la fin de chaque chapitre quelques passages du chapitre suivant ! Diabolique, hein ?... Mwouhaha !

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à qui aura eu la curiosité de cliquer sur 'De Feu et de Tonnerre' ! =D

* * *

.

 **-3-**

 **Coups de tonnerre à Akagi**

 **oOoOoOo**

.

— « Mademoiselle Sirocco, soyez la bienvenue au lycée Yasunari Kawabata de Shibukawa. Vous m'avez été expressément recommandée par un de nos anciens professeurs de français, Monsieur Descombes, un enseignant brillant et dévoué que je me targue d'avoir compté parmi mon équipe pédagogique durant presque quinze ans. »

Monsieur Hori, le proviseur du lycée, devait avoir dans les 45 ans. Avec sa stature massive et sa voix de stentor, il forçait le respect tant il s'exprimait d'un ton naturellement grave et ferme. Bien que contraire à son tempérament, Antonia se sentit à la fois intimidée et anxieuse face à ce personnage au charisme imposant. Muette, l'expression concernée, elle l'écoutait attentivement sans oser manifester une quelconque réaction.

— « Si ce lycée peut aujourd'hui s'enorgueillir d'être le seul à proposer le français en LV3¹ » poursuivit fièrement le proviseur tout en feuilletant d'un air absent un dossier, « c'est en partie grâce à lui qui, en son temps, s'est investi sans compter. Je lui devais donc bien la faveur de vous accorder cet entretien. »

Il leva les yeux un instant pour jauger son interlocutrice mais cette dernière ne laissait rien paraître de sa nervosité.

— « Entre nous, avec le plaidoyer qu'il a fait à votre sujet, j'aurais eu l'impression de passer à côté de l'opportunité de ma carrière en refusant votre candidature... »

Antonia décela comme une teinte de sarcasme dans sa voix et se sentit quelque peu froissée. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de n'en rien montrer.

— « Cela étant dit et malgré toute l'estime que j'ai pour Monsieur Descombes et son jugement expert en la matière, j'ai pour principe de ne recruter que des professeurs confirmés avec au moins cinq ans d'expérience, ce qui n'est pas votre cas… D'autant qu'à la base, vous n'êtes pas sensée enseigner le français au Japon mais le japonais en France ! »

Antonia ressentit soudain un tourbillon d'indignation se former dans sa poitrine. Le discours de bienvenue de Monsieur Hori venait de tourner au réquisitoire d'une façon si inattendue qu'il lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que son oncle Jo soit allé jusqu'à user de son influence pour lui obtenir ce stage et le gredin s'était bien gardé de le lui préciser, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire le voyage. Déconcertée, elle se retrouvait devant le fait accompli face à un interlocuteur qui doutait de ses compétences et qui la prenait de haut avec un petit ton supérieur qu'elle n'appréciait absolument pas. Oncle Jo l'avait prévenue : « _il ne faut pas se fier à son air condescendant. Le proviseur Hori est sévère, cavalier même en certaines circonstances, mais c'est un homme juste et franc_ ». Oncle Jo pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, pour la jeune femme fougueuse et spontanée qu'elle était, cette façon de lui parler comme à une parvenue non qualifiée égratignait son amour-propre et Toni, qui bouillait de colère intérieurement, se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

— « Bien ! » lâcha-t-elle le visage empourpré de colère en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme et respectueux. « Si vous en avez terminé, je me retire. Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié du globe pour vous entendre ainsi mettre en doute mes compétences. L'expérience me fait défaut, je ne le nie pas, mais mes qualifications et mes motivations me confèrent largement les qualités requises pour prétendre à ce poste de simple stagiaire. Je trouve assez atterrant qu'un œil averti tel que le vôtre soit trop bridé par le carcan d'un esprit étriqué pour le voir. Et pour finir, Monsieur Hori » dit-elle sèchement avec la sérénité de celle qui n'a rien à perdre, « sachez que si j'avais soupçonné l'implication de Monsieur Descombes dans cette affaire, je ne serais pas devant vous aujourd'hui. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une b…

— Voulez-vous bien vous rasseoir et me laisser finir, je vous prie ! » la coupa-t-il froidement entre stupéfaction et impatience. « La tempérance n'est pas la première de vos vertus j'ai l'impression ! J'étais justement sur le point de vous confier combien j'étais impressionné par votre cursus et les appréciations qui accompagnent vos diplômes.

— Oh… » balbutia Antonia, cette fois rouge de confusion, en se rasseyant, honteuse d'avoir été si expéditive dans son jugement. « Je suis… Confuse…

— Mm… Je vois que vous avez été bénévole dans une association qui dispense des cours du soir de français à des ressortissants japonais venus s'installer en France, » poursuivit le proviseur sans se formaliser des états d'âme de son interlocutrice, « c'est un bon point en votre faveur mais vous aurez l'occasion de vous rendre compte qu'une classe de lycéens requiert le double d'efforts et plus encore d'ingéniosité pour capter l'attention… Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il en fermant bruyamment son dossier si soudainement qu'Antonia en eut un sursaut. « En tant que stagiaire, vous dispenserez des cours de soutien aux élèves les plus en difficultés. Pour ce faire, dans chaque niveau – Seconde/Première/Terminale –, nous avons regroupé les élèves dont la moyenne est inférieure ou égale à 8. Vous aurez donc trois classes à raison de deux fois deux heures chacune par semaine. »

Monsieur Hori pressa une des touches de son interphone et demanda à sa secrétaire de lui apporter le planning du nouveau professeur stagiaire ainsi que le programme de français enseigné par ses futurs collègues. La secrétaire – une quadra d'une classe folle perchée sur des 'Louboutin' qui donnaient à ses jambes un galbe à tomber ! – toqua à la porte à peine quinze secondes après et remit à son supérieur un dossier sous le regard impatient d'Antonia, laquelle sentait l'excitation et l'appréhension la gagner à mesure que les modalités de son poste se précisaient.

— « Je vous ai fait préparer un dossier contenant le programme d'enseignement de vos confrères ainsi que leurs appréciations individuelles sur le niveau de vos élèves, ce qui vous permettra d'orienter vos cours de soutien en fonction des difficultés constatées. » expliqua le proviseur tandis que la secrétaire disparaissait derrière la porte. « Le cours de soutien n'est obligatoire que pour les élèves de niveau médiocre donc chacune de vos classes ne devraient pas compter plus d'une douzaine de lycéens. Cela étant, votre travail ne s'en verra pas pour autant facilité car croyez-moi, ce sera un vrai challenge que de faire remonter la moyenne de ces jeunes ! »

Antonia sentit son estomac s'alourdir au discours du proviseur mais cela n'en renforça que plus encore sa détermination. Cette place de professeur stagiaire était son sésame pour sa future carrière mais au-delà du stage, il s'agissait surtout d'une mise à l'épreuve. Si Monsieur Hori donnait l'image d'un homme sévère et exigeant envers ses collaborateurs, il se rendrait vite à l'évidence que Toni l'était encore plus envers elle-même. Persévérante par nature, elle ne lésinerait pas sur les efforts pour servir au mieux les intérêts des élèves et satisfaire les objectifs du lycée en matière de réussite. Mais si malgré son dévouement et sa ferme volonté le temps révélait une démesure de ses ambitions alors elle admettrait son échec et repartirait sans regret pour la France.

— « Bien ! » s'exclama Monsieur Hori en se levant de son fauteuil. « Si vous n'avez pas de questions, permettez-moi de vous faire visiter rapidement les lieux avant de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre classe où vous donnez votre premier cours dans vingt minutes. »

Antonia se leva à son tour et suivit le proviseur qui lui présenta différents professeurs croisés en chemin. Lorsque la sonnerie de dix heures résonna pour inviter les lycéens à se regrouper dans leurs classes, le proviseur s'en était déjà retourné dans son bureau et la jeune femme attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de ses élèves. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, deux minutes plus tard, de voir entrer Takumi et Itsuki, deux des quatre lurons qu'elle avait vus la veille sur la colline d'Akina…

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Le bilan de la journée fut assez mitigé. En s'engageant dans cette aventure, Toni savait qu'elle n'allait certes pas hériter des ampoules les plus lumineuses du lycée mais elle restait persuadée qu'en adoptant la bonne méthode et en ne ménageant pas la constance de ses efforts, certains de ses élèves pourraient sûrement retrouver un niveau acceptable. L'optimisme n'était-il pas le plus grand des leitmotivs ?! Peut-être... Mais en attendant ce jour béni, il lui faudrait surtout réconcilier ces jeunes avec la langue car pour l'heure, le seul vocabulaire français que maîtrisaient ces ados – constat à peine exagéré... – se limitait à « David Ghetta », « pot-au-feu », « Macaron » et « Tour Eiffel »… Sacré défis en perspective, donc !

De retour à la pension, Antonia souhaitait converser avec obâchan à huis clos au sujet d'une chose anodine, certes, mais qui, en présence de tiers, aurait amené quelques questions sur un certain garage. S'il y avait bien une chose que Toni avait su cerner rapidement dans cette petite communauté, c'est que pour voir Madame Ôtanami en tête à tête, il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle ait à faire dans sa cuisine car aucun pensionnaire ne l'y suivait. L'occasion se présenta sitôt le goûter de Toru englouti et Antonia en profita donc pour lui demander la permission de lui emprunter une vieille bicyclette repérée la veille en bâchant sa moto.

— « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient » avait répondu la vielle dame « mais ça m'étonnerait que ce vieux clou soit en état de rouler ! À quoi pourrait vous servir un vélo grippé aux roues voilées, dites-moi ?

— En effet, il est très mal en point mais j'ai remarqué une station-service & garage en revenant du lycée et je pensais l'y emmener pour le faire réparer. Je n'ai rien contre les transports en commun mais faire le trajet à bicyclette, c'est quand même plus agréable. Et bien plus économique aussi !

— Je vois. Je vous avouerais que je suis bien du même avis que vous ! Ce vieux vélo en a fait des kilomètres… Et sans ces rhumatismes qui me rongent les articulations, je me passerais bien des transports en commun moi aussi. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Antonia arrivait à la station-service, marchant à côté d'une antiquité qui n'avait plus de vélo que le nom. Elle s'immobilisa, interloquée, en discernant la voix désormais bien reconnaissable d'un de ses élèves : Itsuki.

— « Eh ! Les gars ! J'ai un gros scoop pour vous ! Le week-end promet d'être chaud bouillant à Akagi ! Les " _Emperors_ "…

— … défient les " _Red Suns_ " afin de redorer leur blason » coupa un grand brun qu'Antonia avait déjà vu au bord du lac mais n'avait pas encore pu identifier. « On sait, Itsuki : tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans le milieu ! »

Itsuki sembla déçu de n'avoir pas eu l'effet escompté mais poursuivit :

— « Yahouuu ! Interdiction formelle de rater ça, les gars ! Des bruits courent comme quoi pour les " _Emperors_ ", ce sera, vous savez, l'autre gars celui qui a la Lan Evo noire, qui sera opposé à qui ? À Ryôsuke Takahashi ! Eheh ! Eh ! Takumi, tu m'écoutes, là ? »

Mais Takumi était à des milliers de kilomètres, en apesanteur quelque part entre la terre et la lune, préoccupé par des pensées plus obscures que cette histoire de course. Antonia s'approcha d'Itsuki et du grand brun. Ces derniers ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée car tous deux étaient focalisés sur Takumi.

— « Dis donc Itsuki… Toi qui le connais bien... Enfin qui le fréquente beaucoup... Quand il est comme ça, qu'il est dans la lune ou plus loin encore, c'est qu'il réfléchit, non ?

— Euh… Bonjour ?...

— Pour avoir souvent partagé ces moments intenses avec lui, je répondrais : très rarement… La plupart du temps, il ne pense à rien. Il est juste là : entier et vide en même temps.

— Okay… Si je dérange, je peux repasser… » bougonna Toni, quelque peu vexée de se voir ainsi ignorée. « C'est de ma faute aussi, quelle idée de me pointer pile pendant la pause syndicale... » fit-elle avec cynisme.

— « Sirocco Sensei ? »

Antonia adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Takumi pour lui avoir accordé une moindre attention tandis que les deux autres réalisaient enfin sa présence. Alléluia !

— « Oui alors… On va éviter les "Sensei" en dehors du lycée si tu veux bien. » dit-elle. Non pas qu'elle trouve à redire sur la culture et les coutumes japonaises mais pour la française qu'elle était, associer son nom à ces particules honorifiques équivalait, en ce qui la concernait, à se reconnaître une importance imméritée – elle était professeur, certes, mais stagiaire seulement ! Alors dans la mesure du possible et, bien entendu du respect des traditions, elle invitait ses interlocuteurs à s'en abstenir lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire. « Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez après les cours, tous les deux. » La jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas et mit sa relique en avant.

— « Qu'est-ce que vous nous apportez là ?... On dirait une pièce de musée ! » fit Itsuki en lorgnant sur le vélo comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet radioactif.

— « C'est presque ça, Itsuki ! » sourit-elle. « À votre avis, croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de le remettre en ét…

— Je m'en occupe ! » s'écria presque le grand brun en se jetant sur la bicyclette pour l'examiner sous tous les angles.

Un sourcil levé, Antonia adressa à Takumi un regard qui avait tout l'air d'un "il n'est pas un peu barré ton copain ?" mais ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en train d'évaluer l'état du vélo et s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur le prix que cette réparation allait lui coûter – car inutile de se voiler la face, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des dépenses excessives et ce n'est pas avec ses 12 heures de cours par semaines qu'elle allait s'enrichir ! – quand le vrombissement d'une grosse voiture noire abordant la station monopolisa aussitôt l'attention des trois garçons. Le véhicule – une "Lan Evo" dixit Itsuki – se gara devant les pompes à carburant, près desquelles était posté Takumi. La portière s'ouvrit et le chauffeur qui sortit du véhicule provoqua chez Itsuki et son copain le grand brun une vive réaction mêlant stupéfaction et inquiétude.

— « C'est lui ! C'est lui ! C'était sûr ! » avait bafouillé l'un.

Tandis que l'autre s'était contenté de s'exclamer :

— « Le chef des " _Emperors_ " ! »

Antonia observait la scène avec détachement. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi l'arrivée de ce quidam générait cette tension soudain très perceptible. Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air et c'était très désagréable. Toni pensa un instant que ce type stylé gros caïd de gang avec son bandeau blanc sur la tête était venu régler des comptes à coups de poings mais il n'en fut rien. Monsieur Gros-Bras se contenta d'aborder Takumi pour lui proposer une sorte de rendez-vous.

— « Je suis venu te demander de venir à Akagi. Je te propose de faire une course contre moi pendant le week-end.

— Mais… Mais c'est un défi ! » s'étrangla presque Itsuki tant il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— « Mais non ! » reprit le fameux chef des " _Emperors_ ". « Et ce n'est pas la peine que je rentre dans les détails, je suis sûr que vous ne comprendriez pas. »

Silencieuse, Antonia écoutait la conversation non sans un certain intérêt. N'osant bouger un cil, elle avait l'intuition que pour ces garçons, ce qui se passait-là était d'une importance quasi vitale. Takumi paraissait pourtant amorphe, à peine concerné par le discours de son interlocuteur.

— « Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles... Quand on s'était croisé près du lac, je t'avais donné mon point de vue. Je t'avais dit que malgré tes talents, tu n'avais aucun avenir en continuant à piloter une 86, tu te souviens ? Je crois que tu comprendrais mieux en situation de course. Si tu acceptes de courir par la force des choses, tu tireras des enseignements qui pourront t'être utiles. »

Antonia examina attentivement l'homme au bandeau blanc. Ce gars-là n'avait pas vraiment un faciès de porte-bonheur, tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'on évitait de croiser dans la rue en changeant fissa de trottoir. Son regard noir et les traits burinés et anguleux de son visage n'invitaient pas à copiner. Oh non alors... En revanche, sa façon de s'exprimer tranchait avec son masque de gros dur. En effet, malgré une flagrante jactance gonflée d'arrogance, le timbre grave de sa voix était posé et son élocution claire et courtoise.

— « Viens à Akagi si jamais ça te tente. Je ferai une course rapide contre toi avant celle contre les " _Red Suns_ ". En dehors de ton terrain de jeu, ce sera différent et tu risques d'être surpris par la rapidité de la sentence. Et en ouvrant bien grands les yeux, tu retireras un maximum d'informations nécessaires à ta progression. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre : « Si tu as compris où je voulais en venir, rendez-vous à Akagi. J'ai un vrai duel à préparer, moi. »

Sur ces mots, il remonta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

— « Mais il se prend pour qui, lui, avec ses conseils à deux balles ?! » lança le grand brun en fixant la voiture qui disparaissait au coin d'une rue. « C'est pas la peine d'aller à Akagi, Takumi.

— Oui. Je sais.

— Il essais de la jouer fine avec toi mais ce qu'il veut en fait, c'est la possibilité de prendre sa revanche contre toi !

— T'as raison ! C'est exactement ça ! » approuva Itsuki en faisant de grand gestes d'approbation.

— « En tous cas, avant cette intervention j'avais pris la décision de ne plus courir à Akina. S'il n'y avait pas eu la confrontation entre les " _Red Suns_ " et les " _Emperors_ " avec l'enjeu qui va avec, je serais allé disputer cette course. Ça m'énerve de le laisser penser que je refuse le combat mais… Je n'irai pas. » Et il tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans la boutique.

— « Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de moisir l'ambiance mais… Est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à mon vélo ?

— Oh mais oui ! Excusez-nous, avec tout ça, on vous a négligée ! » fit le grand brun avec un zèle des plus excessifs sous le regard perplexe d'Itsuki. « Alors voyons… Le cadre est bon et le pédalier semble correct mais la roue arrière est voilée, la chaîne est complètement grippée, les pneus sont crevés et… Regardez, » dit-il en actionnant les leviers de freins, « le système de freinage est HS.

— Ok je vois… Et combien est-ce-que ça va me coûter tout ça ?

— Eh bien… Si je peux remplacer les pièces défectueuses par des pièces détachées d'occasion, on ne devrait pas dépasser 6.200 yens².

— Si peu ?

— Oui », affirma-t-il. « Ce n'est qu'un vélo après tout, pas une grosse cylindrée !

— C'est sûr… » soupira-t-elle en pensant au budget que représentait sa moto quand il fallait qu'elle passe entre des mains expertes. « C'est d'accord ! De toute façon, j'ai besoin de ce vélo. Quand pourrais-je le récupérer ?

— Le plus long sera de trouver les pièces de rechange, je pense... Le mieux c'est que je vous prévienne quand il est prêt, ça vous convient ?

— Oui, c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! »

L'arrivée d'une voiture se garant devant les pompes à carburant interrompit la discussion. Antonia reconnut aussitôt le taxi venu la chercher à la gare le soir de son arrivée à Shibukawa.

— « Toni-san ! » retentit alors la voix gaie et flûtée de Kyômi qui sauta de la voiture tel un petit diable de sa boîte pour se diriger vers Antonia. « Hey ! Itsuki ! » fit-elle en tendant le poing vers lui pour le saluer d'un fist bump³ alors qu'il s'avançait vers la pompe. Elle fit de même avec le grand brun — dénommé Iketani Koichiro — qui s'occupait de ranger la vieille bicyclette.

Antonia lui sourit et, après un petit geste poli à son grand-père, elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la fillette pour checker à son tour.

— « Bonjour Kyômi-chan ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite ! »

.

 **~ GARGLOUBLRGBLBLGLOU ~**

.

Voilà qui s'appelait "crier famine" ! Et qui amena une certaine hilarité générale tandis que Kyômi croisait les bras sur son estomac en rougissant.

— « Eh bien ! Quand tu as faim, ça rigole pas ! J'ai repéré un salon de thé à une rue d'ici : derrière la vitrine j'ai vu des cupcakes et pâtisseries à tomber, ça te dit un petit goûter avec moi ? Je t'invite ! » proposa Toni en ponctuant son offre d'un clin d'œil tandis que Koichiro nettoyait le pare-brise du taxi en lâchant un geignement étouffé sous le regard critique d'Itsuki.

— « Oh mais oui, je veux trop ! » répondit Kyômi en sautillant d'excitation sans prêter la moindre attention à Koichiro qui se lamentait entre ses dents – une fois n'est pas coutume – d'être encore et toujours célibataire. « Attends, je vais demander à mon grand-père ! »

Et la fillette disparut dans la boutique où son grand-père était en train de discuter avec un homme, sûrement le gérant de la station-service à en juger par les différentes libertés qu'il s'autorisait. Antonia l'accompagna du regard puis s'approcha du taxi. Itsuki lustrait la carrosserie avec beaucoup d'application et Koichiro contrôlait la pression des pneus.

— « Vous êtes très méticuleux ! » fit-elle remarquer presque admirative. « Vous aimez les voitures, ça se voit. Itsuki, j'espère que tu es aussi consciencieux dans tes études… »

Itsuki déglutit et se frotta la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

— « Ou… Oui bien entendu !

— C'est bien vrai, ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air hyper convaincu ! » sourit-elle en voyant sa mine déconfite.

— « Ah ! Ah ! Une fourmi est plus consciencieuse qu'Itsuki ! » persifla Koichiro.

En représailles, Itsuki lança son chiffon sur la tête hilare de Koichiro en s'indignant d'être ainsi diffamé par son propre pote. Antonia rit sous cape et l'arrivée de Kyômi mit un terme à la chicane.

— « KYAAAAAAAAH Toni-san ! Ojiisan est d'accord ! Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher dans une heure et qu'il te ramènerait chez Madame Ôtanami pour te remercier ! » Kyômi se tut un bref instant, l'air pensif, et ajouta à mi-voix : « Hum… Je crois qu'en fait ça l'arrange bien, comme ça il peut rester plus longtemps à discuter avec Monsieur Tachibana !

— C'est très bien, comme ça tout le monde y trouve son compte ! Allez, on y va ? … Au revoir messieurs ! »

Et les filles prirent le chemin du salon de thé dans une ambiance joyeuse et décontractée.

— « Raaaaaah je suis là à astiquer cette voiture alors que je serais tellement mieux en compagnie de cette fille ! » se lamenta Koichiro. « Itsuki t'es vraiment un poney ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas présenté ?!

— Heu… Pour quoi faire ? » s'étonna Itsuki avec des yeux de merlan frit.

— « Pour quoi faire ?! Pour quoi faire ?! » répéta Koichiro en l'attrapant d'une main par le cou et en lui frottant le cuir chevelu de l'autre. « T'es idiot ou quoi ?! J'ai carrément flashé ! Elle est trop… canon ! C'est qui cette fille ?

— Raaah mais lâche moi ! » rouspéta Itsuki en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son copain. « D'abord, c'est pas une fille : c'est une prof ! Et non, elle n'est pas "canon‟, elle est prof ! » grommela-t-il. « Alors t'y pense même pas ! Grmpfff…

— Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ?... Espèce de chacal !

— Je n'insinue rien, je dis juste que c'est notre prof et que roucouler avec notre prof, c'est… C'est… Même pas en rêve ! Tu oublies !

— C'est la loose, » pleurnicha presque Koichiro, « je suis un pauvre coureur voué à la solitude !

— Ouais bah désolé, vieux, mais c'est notre prof quoi ! (J'te l'avais dis ?...) ».

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Toni avait fait son entrée au lycée. Trois semaines sans temps mort qui avaient filé à tire-d'aile sans qu'elle ne les voit passer.

Force lui fut de constater que ses débuts dans l'enseignement s'étaient avérés plutôt médiocres… Dès le premier cours, Antonia s'était heurtée au désintérêt quasi phobique de ses élèves, et comprit que les techniques pédagogiques classiques ne fonctionneraient pas avec ces classes en difficultés. Ces jeunes avaient besoin d'un enseignement plus souple combinant une approche ludique avec l'utilisation de supports concrets. Une méthode d'apprentissage collectif basé sur l'échange et la découverte avec l'objectif premier de restaurer l'image de l'enseignement de cette langue en suscitant la curiosité et l'intérêt de chacun. Rien de bien extraordinaire dans l'absolu mais paradoxalement très difficile à concrétiser… Le professeur stagiaire y avait mis énormément de cœur à l'ouvrage sans que rien de substantiel ou de satisfaisant ne sorte de ses longues méditations.

Après plusieurs jours, la frustration commençait à poindre et avec elle le découragement… Malgré tout, il n'était pas question pour Toni de baisser les armes sans livrer bataille, convaincue que l'échec ne pouvait pas être une fin en soi. Ce n'est que la semaine suivante qu'elle avait eu une sorte d'illumination alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine de Madame Ôtanami en train de faire sauter des crêpes pour les pensionnaires des pruniers. Et dès la première heure, le lendemain, elle démarrait son cours d'une manière quelque peu déstabilisante pour ses terminales tandis que ces derniers déballaient leurs affaires sur les bureaux :

— « Bonjour à tous ! Oh ! Inutile de sortir vos livres ! »

Un brouhaha s'éleva : piège ? Test ? Canular ? Les opinions semblaient partagées... Mais toutes exprimaient un certain désaccord – évidemment plus ou moins revendiqué selon les cas. Une voix se démarqua du bourdonnement de contestations, rappelant les impératifs liés aux examens de fin d'année tandis qu'une autre s'insurgea du laxisme de ce professeur étranger qui projetait vraisemblablement de se la couler douce pendant deux heures. Le professeur en question esquissa un sourire très discret qui marquait sa satisfaction d'avoir au moins provoqué un élan de contestation presque unanime – même si cette réaction l'étonnait toutefois, certaine que la perspective de paresser au lieu de travailler aurait réjoui la plupart d'entre eux. Du coup, elle décida de surfer sur cette vague d'indignation pour en rajouter une couche.

— « Vous pouvez aussi ranger stylos et cahiers, vous n'en aurez pas besoin… » Une tempête de protestations résonna à nouveau tandis que trousses et classeurs disparaissaient dans les sacs. « Vous devriez vous réjouir ! J'ai décidé de tenir compte de votre sentiment d'hostilité irréconciliable envers la matière que j'enseigne... En même temps, je vous comprends : le français c'est tellement barbant et compliqué… Une véritable prise de tête !

— C'est surtout impigeable, Sirocco Sensei ! Limite imbuvable même !

— Faut pas exagérer, ce n'est pas du sindarin⁴ non plus ! » bougonna une jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

— « Absolument d'accord avec toi, Itsuki ! » lança Toni en ignorant volontairement la dernière réplique de l'adolescente. « Et puis entre nous, à quoi vous servira de savoir parler français, franchement ?! »

Quelques yeux s'arrondirent comme des balles de golf. Elle avait perdu la boule, la prof ? N'était-elle pas censée prêcher pour sa paroisse ?! Une nouvelle vague de protestations déferla. Antonia poursuivit son réquisitoire, s'adossant à son bureau pour faire face à son auditoire.

— « Si encore l'un de vous envisageait d'aller en France un jour… » Une main se leva. Puis une deuxième et une troisième. « Non !? Sérieux ? » Antonia arbora un regard exagérément effaré et simula un soupir choqué. « Pour y faire quoi ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir en France ! C'est hyper pollué… Vous ne pouvez pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur un pickpocket ou une crotte de chien… En plus, les français sont grossiers et toujours de mauvais poils ! Sans parler de leur égocentrisme débridé ! Non vraiment, si je peux me permettre un conseil : n'y mettez surtout pas les pieds !

— Comment vous y aller ! Il y a des endroits supers à visiter en France ! Des sites historiques incroyables, des vignobles hyper réputés, etc… ! J'y suis allée quand j'avais 12/13 ans. À Paris. Mes parents m'avaient emmenée voir la Tour Eiffel. On était monté jusqu'au sommet et on avait dîné au restaurant du premier étage. J'ai adoré ! La vue, le dîner, les illuminations, c'était royal !

— Clair, elle a raison Hikari ! Parler comme ça de son propre pays, c'est carrément antipatriotique ! Vous noircissez grave le tableau… Y'a quand même plein de trucs cool… Genre la musique ! Ou le french kiss aussi ! C'est bon ça, le french kiss !

— Tsss l'autre… Relax Iyo… Ton cerveau est en train de s'échapper de ta braguette, fais gaffe !

— Oh très fin, Hina ! Tu veux peut-être venir le remettre à sa place ?!

— Vous avez l'air bien emballés tout à coup… » enchaîna Toni pour couper court aux allusions hors sujet. « Mais vous avez raison sur un point, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton fier, le regard pétillant, « la France est magnifique ! »

Toujours adossée à son bureau, les bras croisés et un pied reposant sur l'estrade, il émanait de sa posture une assurance indéniable.

— « Le problème de cette classe, c'est que vous n'en connaissez que l'aspect rebutant des leçons de grammaire et de conjugaison… » Détournant le regard de son auditoire un court instant, le temps de prendre sur son bureau une boîte en carton d'un rose pastel avec un petit logo en forme de cerises, elle poursuivit en s'approchant des élèves dont les tables formaient un 'U' dans la salle : « Je vais vous faire découvrir ma langue natale sous un jour nouveau… Et ça commence maintenant ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un ton presque conquérant en ouvrant la boîte qui contenait des dizaines de pâtisseries miniatures françaises. Antonia eut pour réponse des 'Oh' et des 'Ah' conquis qui firent naître en son sein un puissant sentiment de satisfaction.

Malgré quelques réticences de la part de certains, les petites pâtisseries triomphèrent finalement des lycéens qui, spontanément, avaient pris part à cette séance de dégustation en V.O subtilement orchestrée par leur professeur stagiaire. Car pour avoir le droit de piocher dans la boîte aux merveilles gustatives, il fallait s'acquitter de quelques obligations linguistiques... Au final, Antonia n'était pas peu fière de la tournure de son cours qui s'était soldé par un taux de participation orale de 100% !

Dès lors, chacun de ses cours fut basé sur un support savamment choisi. Un jeu de société, une vidéo, un intervenant extérieur... Les possibilités étaient illimitées du moment qu'elles apportaient de l'eau à son moulin. Tout était prétexte pour capter l'intérêt de ces jeunes afin d'inverser la tendance de ce désamour pour sa langue. Dans l'absolu, sa méthode semblait aussi élémentaire qu'infaillible, mais Toni s'était risquée sur une pente glissante qui exigeait un énorme travail de préparation en amont. Elle avait eu raison de le faire puisque ses efforts s'avéraient payants : dès lors qu'un lycéen parvenait à croire en son propre potentiel, l'impossible pouvait alors devenir possible et les esprits les plus rebelles se laissaient apprivoiser de bonne grâce. En dynamisant ses cours et en les rendant accessibles, elle était parvenue à mettre au jour les qualités indéniables de chacun sans tenir compte d'éventuels préjugés ou à priori. Là où d'autres plus expérimentés avaient échoués, Antonia avait su gagner en quelques semaines la confiance et le respect de ses élèves. Évidemment, tout n'étaient pas toujours tout rose, les ados étant des créatures émotionnellement instables à certaines occasions... Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine !

Parallèlement à ses cours qui n'exigeaient sa présence que trois matinées par semaine, Toni s'était mis en tête de trouver un job afin d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Contrairement à ses appréhensions, trouver un deuxième emploi fut loin d'être insurmontable puisque deux jours de recherches avaient suffi pour dégoter un boulot dans un refuge canin : le « Puppy eyes ». Il s'agissait d'une petite structure pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de chiens et dont le fonctionnement reposait en majeure partie sur les aides d'associations pour la défense et la protection des animaux. Monsieur Okamoto en était le gérant. C'était un homme dévoué à sa cause et, si dans l'immédiat il avait besoin d'un soigneur pour ses pensionnaires, il était toujours en quête de bénévoles pour apporter temps et affection aux petites boules de poils qu'il recueillait. Du fait, il négocia le poste à pourvoir contre l'assurance de quelques heures offertes à ses petits protégés le week-end. Toni, qui vouait une passion indéfectible pour les animaux, ne se fit pas prier pour accepter ces conditions et signa son contrat dans la foulée : désormais, tous ses après-midi seraient consacrés à ces toutous sans famille qui bénéficieraient d'un supplément d'amour le samedi matin. Quel soulagement pour la jeune femme : 20 heures de travail en complément allaient mettre du beurre dans ses épinards ! Et le lendemain même, elle décrottait les box et chouchoutait ses 'didous' comme elle les appelait déjà.

Caser une seule balade à moto avec un planning pareil fut évidemment mission impossible ! Même sa petite virée à Akagi avait dû être remise à plus tard. Pourtant grisée par l'approche de cette fameuse course impliquant le gros caïd au bandeau blanc, Antonia avait dû changer ses plans à la dernière minute pour baby-sitter le petit Toru et ainsi dépanner son papa Ukito, tributaire d'un imprévu professionnel. Cela lui arrivait parfois : une réunion qui s'éternisait, un client à contenter en urgence, un caprice du boss… Les aléas du métier ! D'ordinaire, c'est obâchan qui s'occupait du garçonnet mais ce soir-là, elle s'était déjà engagée auprès de Monsieur Hayashi qui participait à une compétition de jeu de go. Il s'agissait d'un tournoi contre un club de Maebashi sensé se terminer à une heure trop tardive pour envisager d'y emmener un enfant de cinq ans. C'est donc tout naturellement que Toni s'était proposée – au grand soulagement de Kirin et Hitoshi qui avaient chacun des projets pour la soirée.

Antonia avait généralement un bon feeling avec les enfants, ce qui ne fut pas démenti avec Toru. Cela dit, cet enfant-là était un régal à garder : il était vraiment adorable, toujours très accommodant et d'un tempérament très agréable. Après un atelier cuisine improvisé qui avait abouti à un léchage de plat et de doigts dans les règles de l'art, Antonia et Toru avaient attendu l'heure du dîner en jouant au Tangram⁵. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il était capable de solutionner certains défis, Toni put constater que Toru était un enfant à la fois très observateur mais aussi très futé pour son jeune âge ! Après un dîner très frenchy, Toni aida Toru à mettre son pyjama après quoi elle lui proposa de jouer sur sa tablette numérique pendant qu'elle finalisait la mise en place de son prochain cours. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour grimper les escaliers le plus vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes puis, arrivé dans la chambre de Toni, il sauta sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette avant de s'improviser sauveteur d'animaux dans un petit jeu éducatif. Mais le sommeil remporta la partie au bout de 15 minutes à peine. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ukito toquait à la porte.

— « Bonsoir. Tout s'est bien passé ? » chuchota-t-il en souriant lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit garçon profondément endormi qui ronronnait comme un chaton.

— « Absolument ! Toru est adorable, c'est un vrai plaisir de le garder ! » répondit Toni sur le même timbre de voix en rassemblant les peluches de Toru disséminées un peu partout sur le lit. « N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin une prochaine fois.

— C'est très aimable à vous et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Toru en serait ravi. Tenez, pour vous remercier pour ce soir. » Ukito tendit un billet de 5000 ¥ à sa baby sitter de la soirée.

— « Je suis désolée Ukito-san mais je ne peux pas accepter cet argent... J'ai proposé de garder Toru parce que cela me faisait plaisir de rendre service, en aucun cas pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. J'aime beaucoup Toru, vous savez. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie et j'espère que l'expérience se renouvellera ! »

Ukito ne parut pas vraiment surpris par la réaction de Toni. Il lâcha un soupir en baissant la tête d'un air résigné tandis qu'il rangeait son billet dans sa poche de pantalon.

— « Je savais que vous me répondriez ça... Donc... Plan B ! » fit-il en ouvrant sa sacoche en cuir dont il sortit une petite boîte noire. »

Antonia sentit comme une angoisse jaillir soudain dans son estomac en voyant cette petite boîte noire qui lui était sans nul doute possible destinée et qui avait tout l'air d'un écrin. Franchement, un bijou en remerciements pour un baby sitting, c'était un peu trop romantique, non ?! Extrêmement embarrassée à l'idée de ce qu'impliquait de recevoir un tel cadeau, elle s'empressa de réagir afin de décliner poliment ce présent inapproprié. Ukito était un colocataire charmant mais pas du tout le genre d'homme qui l'attirait.

— « Ukito-san, j...

— Un truc génial dans mon métier, » la coupa-t-il, « c'est tous les trucs qui me sont offerts par mes clients pour les tester afin de pouvoir développer une campagne publicitaire adaptée. En ce moment, je travaille pour une start-up spécialisée dans le numérique Hi tech. Tenez, c'est pour vous ! C'est une caméra miniature, la SpyMini. Ce n'est pas un cadeau très original mais j'espère tout de même que vous lui trouverez une utilité. »

« _Une... Caméra miniature ?! Sérieux ?! Mais... Mais... Raaah le malaiiiise ! Quand je pense à ce que j'ai cru !_ »

Pour le coup, l'angoisse disparut instantanément au profit d'un sentiment plus désagréable encore : la honte. Confuse, elle se dépêcha d'accepter ce cadeau, pressée qu'il la laisse seule avec son amour-propre égratigné. Il la remercia une énième fois, prit délicatement Toru dans ses bras et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître.

Encore toute penaude de la scène qu'elle venait de vivre, Toni resta un long moment à regarder, sans vraiment la voir, la caméra de Ukito. Puis, lâchant un profond soupir de résignation, elle rangea la boîte dans un tiroir de son bureau et se dépêcha de se brosser les dents avant de se glisser sous sa couette.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Quand Toni put enfin se bloquer une soirée pour une balade à moto, il lui semblait qu'une vie s'était écoulée depuis sa dernière sortie. C'était extrêmement frustrant de devoir refréner ses envies à cause d'imprévus qui venaient bouleverser tous ses plans. Durant ce laps de temps, il y avait eu pas mal de mouvements dans le monde des racers et Kyômi, qui était toujours sur le coup, prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à rapporter un compte-rendu fidèle et incroyablement détaillé de tous les aléas qui pimentaient la vie des protagonistes concernés...

Pour commencer, le fameux soir où Toni avait baby sitter Toru, Takumi pour une raison inconnue avait finalement décidé de revenir sur sa décision d'aller courir contre le caïd au bandeau. L'événement avait fait grand bruit par-delà les limites d'Akagi car Takumi, animé par une rage de vaincre obstinée bien qu'inhabituelle chez lui, avait poussé sa voiture jusqu'au point de non-retour, ce qui avait causé sa défaite.

Ensuite, le gros caïd au bandeau (prénommé Kyôichi, au passage) avait disputé une course contre le leader de l'équipe locale, les _Red Suns_ – l'équipe qu'Antonia avait vue défiler le soir de son arrivée à Shibukawa. Toujours selon les dires de Kyômi qui, visiblement, tenait principalement ses informations du gérant de la station-service, la course avait été un florilège de prouesses techniques mais le caïd au bandeau n'avait pas fait long feu face à Ryôsuke Takahashi au volant de sa FC3S :

— « C'est une Mazda ! » avait précisé Kyômi en voyant l'expression larguée de Toni qui avait fait mine de comprendre alors qu'en fait, lui parler voiture revenait à lui parler Dothraki⁶ !

Entre temps, la 86 était revenue d'entre les épaves grâce à l'installation d'un nouveau moteur mais il semblait que Takumi éprouvât d'énormes difficultés à dompter les chevaux qui ruaient sous son capot...

Toutes ces histoires de vitesse et de moteur avait eu un effet d'excitation tel sur la jeune femme que ce soir-là, il n'était pas question pour elle de passer son tour ! Et quand elle eut enfin enfourché son GSX-R, les vibrations du bolide amenèrent instantanément des frissons dans le creux de ses reins. Frémissant d'impatience, elle fit rugir le moteur ce qui stimula ses sens et diffusa dans ses chairs une sensation divine. Lorsque la moto prit la route à fond de train, Antonia éprouva un sentiment intense de liberté, l'impression de glisser sur l'air. La perception était si puissante qu'elle en devenait indescriptible mais ce qui était évident, c'est qu'au contact de cette moto, son corps devenait un brasier que seule la vitesse pouvait apaiser.

Tandis qu'elle arrivait au pied du Mont Akagi en profitant pleinement de cette sortie tant attendue, Antonia était loin d'imaginer le face à face qui se livrait au sommet du col et qui commençait à virer à l'affrontement... L'altercation confrontait trois garçons d'une vingtaine d'années et dont le taux de testostérone atteignait des records.

— « Il n'en est pas question ! » s'opposa l'un des trois, un blond qui devait sûrement jouir d'une certaine popularité auprès de la gent féminine. « Il faut que tu comprennes que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, on ne fait pas la course chez nous. »

Son interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas à lui envier son sex-appeal, afficha une expression à la fois perplexe et incrédule.

— « Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que j'ai une 86 ?

— Écoutes, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de discuter ! » reprit le premier qui avait vraiment tout du bad boy. « C'est juste qu'on n'est pas très chaud pour courir chez nous. D'ailleurs tous les gens de Gunma savent que les _Red Suns_ ne courent pas dans le coin. Alors surtout, ne le prend pas mal. »

L'homme qui lui faisait face le fixait d'un regard noir. Les arguments qu'on lui avançait ne semblaient pas le satisfaire...

— « À ce propos, j'ai autre chose à te dire ! » continua le bad boy blond sans se formaliser des signes évidents qui ne trompaient pas quant à l'exaspération de son vis-à-vis. « Ici, on ne sous-estime pas les pilotes de 86. » Le ton de sa voix était sec et impérieux. Il devait avoir une haute opinion de lui-même... « Parce que dans cette région, on en connaît une spécialisée en descente. Et elle n'a encore jamais perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur.

— « Elle a laissé sur place tous ses adversaires.

— Elle peut vraiment battre n'importe quelle voiture ?!

— Exact.

— Alors, je te propose quelque chose : on devrait essayer de voir lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide. » Pas de doute, il était bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher...

— « De quoi ? » jappa alors le troisième garçon qui, jusque-là, était resté silencieux. Il s'avança d'un air menaçant tel un roquet prêt à mordre.

— « Ne te mêle pas de ça, Kenta ! » lui ordonna le bad boy en levant une main pour lui signifier de demeurer à sa place.

Le dénommé Kenta fit un pas en arrière tandis que son comparse reprenait la parole.

— « Il sait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. » fit-il en prenant la direction de sa voiture.

— « Écoutes-moi bien, toi ! » aboya ledit Kenta d'un ton hargneux en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son interlocuteur. « J'te connais pas mais à première vue, j'ai pas l'impression que tu ais un assez bon niveau pour tutoyer Keisuke ! Alors tiens-toi tranquille ! » Après quoi il se dépêcha de tourner les talons vers sa voiture, tel un petit chien craintif fuyant un danger potentiel.

Le pilote de la 86 gardait son calme mais son expression ne trompait pas : il bouillait de frustration... Il les regarda monter chacun dans leur voiture et quitter le parking sur les chapeaux de roues puis prit à son tour le volant de sa voiture.

— « Dans ces conditions, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... » Il démarra en trombe en effectuant un demi-tour au frein à main. Ses pneus crissèrent et marquèrent l'asphalte de leurs empruntes dans un nuage de fumée. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il leur collait au train et le bon toutou Kenta se faisait larguer dans la course poursuite qui s'engagea entre la 86 et le bolide jaune du bad boy.

Non loin de là, Antonia avait ralenti sa vitesse, repérant un véhicule accidenté à mi-chemin du Mont Akagi. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la voiture, elle reconnut aussitôt le taxi d'ojiisan. Elle décéléra encore pour scruter alentour : Kyômi farfouillait dans le coffre et en retirait deux triangles utilisés pour signaler un danger à d'éventuels automobilistes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait blessé, c'était un soulagement. Mais Toni s'arrêta tout de même pour s'en assurer.

— « Tout va bien ? Pas de blessés ? » demanda la jeune femme. « Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir vous dépanner ? » proposa-t-elle en portant la main à son blouson pour montrer son smartphone.

— « C'est inutile, je viens d'appeler la dépanneuse, elle devrait être là d'ici vingt minutes. » répondit le vieil homme encore sous le choc qui, pantois, regardait la fumée s'échapper de sous son capot. « Merci quand même !

— Ojiisan ! Je vais poser un triangle là-bas et j'irai mettre le deuxième de l'autre côté, ce sera plus prudent ! » lança Kyômi en tendant le bras vers la direction opposée.

Toni esquissa un sourire sous son casque. Cette petite était à croquer. Elle était toute penaude, sûrement le contrecoup de l'accident, mais elle semblait aller bien. Toni lui fit un signe de main pour la saluer puis reprit la route. Elle aurait voulu garer sa moto et la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais l'arrangement passé avec obâchan le lui interdisait.

Antonia donna donc un grand coup d'accélération qui la propulsa comme une comète. Mais à peine 5 ou 6 Km plus haut, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec deux voitures qui se disputaient la première place. Une montée d'adrénaline fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Heureusement, Toni était toujours extrêmement concentrée lorsqu'elle pilotait sa moto et sa maîtrise du bolide lui permit d'éviter la collision en se faufilant entre les deux véhicules. Les kamikazes au volant de ces voitures, tous deux maniant les freins et la direction à la perfection, parurent soulagés de la présence d'esprit du motard. Pour autant, ils ne stoppèrent pas leur course et accélérèrent de plus belle, ce qui énerva fortement Antonia.

— « Eh merde ! Kyômi ! » cria-t-elle presque tandis qu'une deuxième montée d'adrénaline accélérait son rythme cardiaque à l'idée que la fillette se fasse percuter par l'un des véhicules. « S'il lui arrive malheur, ces deux hystéros du volant vont connaître leur douleur ! »

Poussée par l'angoisse et l'urgence d'action, elle exécuta un drift à 180 degrés en donnant un grand coup de gaz pour faire glisser la roue arrière et partit en trombe à la poursuite des deux kamikazes. Son moteur faisait un boucan d'enfer comme si le tonnerre dévalait la montagne. En moins de deux, elle fut sur leurs talons à l'affût d'une occasion de les dépasser. Mais la marge de manœuvre était extrêmement réduite car ils s'approchaient dangereusement du lieu de l'accident. Sans compter le risque d'y passer si elle foirait son coup...

« _Maintenant !_ » s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement en donnant un grand coup de gaz tandis qu'un créneau se présentait. La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait dans une situation des plus délicates, coincée entre les deux véhicules.

Antonia savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance et qu'au moindre signe de négligence, sa machine pourrait partir s'encastrer dans le décor. Parfaitement concentrée et serrant fermement sa moto entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de virer sur les côtés, elle était tellement gainée qu'elle paraissait ne faire qu'un avec son GSX-R. Une poussée d'accélération lui permit de se dégager de sa position peu confortable et elle eut le réflexe salutaire au dernier moment de pencher sa moto pour éviter l'accrochage avec la voiture jaune. Elle accéléra à nouveau et apperçut Kyômi tétanisée à l'approche de tous ces engins qui fonçaient droit sur elle. Alors qu'elle voyait Kyômi se rapprocher de plus en plus, Antonia entendit les pneus des voitures crisser, c'était effrayant ! Elle baissa le régime de sa moto au maximum pour s'en assurer une maîtrise totale, s'approcha au plus près de la fillette, l'empoigna aussi fermement que le danger de l'action le lui permettait et la hissa sur le réservoir d'essence en ré-accélérant sans la lâcher. Un coup d'œil furtif à ses rétros lui indiqua que les deux hystéros, après avoir frôlé le taxi, avaient eu assez de contrôle sur leur véhicule pour éviter le carnage mais la moto poursuivit son parcours sur quelques mètres en réduisant son régime progressivement.

Toni immobilisa finalement sa moto pour permettre à Kyômi de s'installer un plus confortablement.

— « Rien de cassé ? Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Elle présentait une écorchure le long de son sourcil mais rien de méchant à première vue.

— « J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, je crois que j'ai mouillé ma culotte... » avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix honteuse avant de reprendre d'un ton bouillonnant d'excitation : « Mais... Wouhaaaa comment c'était trop cool ! »

— « Cool ? Non ! Pas cool du tout ! C'était un flip total ! J'ai bien cru un moment qu'on allait tous y rester ! » lança Toni sèchement, franchement soulagée du dénouement de cette course folle tandis qu'elle avait déjà reprit son chemin en sens inverse à petite vitesse. « Allez ! Je te ramène auprès de ton grand-père. J'espère que son cœur est solide parce qu'après la scène qu'on vient de lui jouer, il doit être au bord de l'infarctus !

— « T'inquiète, il est solide ojiisan ! Son cœur il ne peut pas s'arrêter : il a une pile ! … Dis donc comment t'assure sur ta grosse moto ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

La moto stoppa : elles venaient d'arriver sur le lieu de l'accident, ce qui permit à Antonia d'éluder la question sans s'attirer de soupçons. Elle fit descendre Kyômi pour la laisser rejoindre son grand-père, bloqua la moto sur sa béquille et se dirigea vers les deux véhicules à l'arrêt d'un pas plus que décidé.

— « La gamine n'est pas blessée, ça va ? » demanda le pilote de la 86 en sortant du véhicule tandis que le bad boy faisait de même pour entendre la réponse.

Antonia était dans une rage telle qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle venait d'ôter son casque.

— « Parce que ça t'intéresse de le savoir ? » gronda-t-elle en donnant un grand coup de pied dans un de ses pneus – fracasser son pare-brise avec son casque était très tentant mais elle se retint car elle-même n'aurait pas aimé qu'on s'attaque à la carrosserie de son GSX-R.

— « Woh calme-toi...

— On dirait que tu viens de te faire un pote ! » railla le bad boy.

— « Parce que ça te fait marrer ?! Plusieurs personnes auraient pu y rester ce soir, et toi tu fais de l'humour ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu es décérébré ou tu es juste un gros bouffon handicapé du cœur ?!

Les mots « gros con » lui brûlaient les lèvres et ils auraient été franchement plus appropriés à la situation mais Antonia se contenta du gros bouffon qui eut tout autant d'impact vu la réaction du gars.

— « Tu veux vraiment qu'on en débatte maintenant ?... » lâcha le bad boy entre ses dents en s'approchant d'elle tandis qu'il faisait craquer les os de ses mains.

— « Woh woh relax ! Tout le monde relâche la pression et respire un grand coup... »

Le pilote de la 86 s'était empressé de s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes, bras écartés pour garder une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre eux.

— « Tu as entièrement raison, » fit-il d'un ton calme « c'était irresponsable de notre part de dévaler la montagne comme on l'a fait... Mais tout le monde est sain et sauf... Alors inutile de s'embrouiller, restons-en là... »

Antonia n'était pas une dégonflée et elle aurait tenu tête à ce prétentieux crâneur. Cependant elle n'était pas du genre à cautionner la violence alors pas question d'en venir aux mains – surtout quand on sait pertinemment qu'on ne fera pas le poids ! Son regard foudroyant se connecta longuement à celui du 'médiateur' qui s'efforçait de désamorcer ce conflit naissant puis, secouant la tête avec dépit, elle les envoya bouler d'un geste expéditif et tourna les talons pour retourner auprès de Kyômi et ojiisan. Deux minutes plus tard, elle quittait les lieux au moment où arrivait la dépanneuse, rassurée de l'état du grand-père et de sa petite fille.

— « C'est qu'il a failli me faire peur ! » railla le blond avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

— « On n'a pas trop assuré sur ce coup... Cela dit, c'est vraiment dommage de gâcher une si belle course... » enchaîna l'autre. « On remet ça à une autre fois ! Je reviendrai ! » ajouta-t-il en remontant dans sa voiture avant de filer à grande vitesse.

« _Pfff quel frimeur... Y'a de ces phénomènes !_ » soupira le bad boy en le regardant s'éloigner. Puis, esquissant un petit sourire satisfait, il remonta à son tour dans son véhicule. « _Cool ! J'aurai l'occasion de prendre mon pied la semaine prochaine !_ »

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

 **À suivre…**

 **(Le Phénix de ces dames)**

* * *

¹ **Français en LV3** = Le français en LV3 : réalité ou fiction ? Impossible de répondre, j'ai extrapolé pour les besoins de ma fanfic =) Les langues étrangères faisant parti des matières imposées du programme d'études commun des lycées, pourquoi pas ? (Les matières imposées, sont les suivantes : le japonais, la géographie et l'histoire, l'éducation civique, les mathématiques, les sciences, l'hygiène et l'éducation physique, les arts, les langues étrangères, l'économie domestique, et l'information.)

² **6 200 yens** représentent environ 50 €.

³ **Fist bump** = Il s'agit d'un geste utilisé pour saluer, encourager ou féliciter. Il consiste à se cogner amicalement les poings. On dit aussi « checker » qui signifie faire un fist bump.

⁴ **Sindarin** = appelé aussi 'gris-elfique' le sindarin est une des langues imaginées par le romancier J. R. R. Tolkien dans le cadre de l'élaboration des récits de la Terre du Milieu dont le plus connu est 'Le Seigneur des anneaux'.

⁵ Le **Tangram** appelé aussi « Sept planches de la ruse » est un jeu de casse-tête qui consiste à construire des formes à partir de 7 pièces de base : 5 triangles, 1 carré et 1 parallélogramme.

⁶ **Dothraki** est la langue du peuple Dothraki, issu de la saga Le Trône de fer.

.

* * *

.

 **Au prochain chapitre de 'De Feu et de Tonnerre'** (noOoOoOon... Ceci n'est absolument pas une manœuvre sournoise visant à susciter une dépendance à cette fanfic... *allume l'auréole*) :

.

(...)

— « Dis donc Toni, » l'apostropha soudain Kirin alors que le repas tirait vers la fin. « tu as des projets pour ce soir ? »

Antonia profita d'avoir une bouchée de sushi à mâcher pour réfléchir à la question car sans avoir de projets vraiment définis, elle s'était programmé une petite virée à moto vu que celle de la veille avait été quelque peu ruinée… Cependant, elle préféra prétendre l'inverse car si Rin lui posait cette question, c'est qu'elle avait prévu une sortie entre filles...

— « Non, rien de spécial… Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien ce soir, il y a un rassemblement au Mont Myôgi. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller faire un tour.

(...)

— « Oh Toni-san si tu savais ! » La fillette était dans un état de vive excitation. « Si tu sav... Hey mais t'es drôlement jolie ce soir ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sens bon... » fit-elle remarquer en ouvrant son blouson des deux mains pour mieux voir les pierres brillantes de son top, passant de l'excitation au flegme en une demie seconde.

— « Ah ! C'est l'effet strass, ça ! Si tu veux vraiment être éblouie, jette un œil à Kirin quand elle reviendra ! » assura-t-elle en faisant des signes du pouce qui désignaient la boutique. « Pourquoi ce pansement ? Tu es tombée ? »

Antonia savait pertinemment que le pansement était un petit souvenir de la mésaventure de la veille mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si elle était au courant !

— « Oh si tu savais ! Il est arrivé un truc incroyable ! Tu devineras jamais ! » Et elle repartit dans une excitation à peine contrôlable.

(...)

Toni fixa sur Kirin un regard critique et pénétrant. Pointant du doigt ses vêtements, elle poursuivit :

— « La robe canon, le petit sac hyper stylé, la mise en beauté totally glam'... Tu ne vas pas prétendre que tu as sorti le grand jeu uniquement pour regarder passer des voitures... »

Kirin laissa échapper un long et profond soupir : Antonia était observatrice et perspicace…

— « Peut-être que j'avais en tête l'idée d'user de mes charmes… » Kirin vérifia dans son rétro que Kyômi soit bel et bien à l'écoute de sa musique avant de reprendre d'une voix presque chuchotée : « Finir la soirée à cheval sur le membre vivace d'un mâle affamé de désir, ça nous ferait un bien fou, tu crois pas ?... »

Antonia ne parut pas choquée par le franc parler de Kirin mais elle se tourna instantanément vers Kyômi et fut soulagée de la voir complètement absorbée par une chanson qu'elle fredonnait tout en suivant le rythme par des mouvements de tête. C'était tout Rin, ça ! Directe et sans retenue aucune ! Toni appréciait cette franchise décomplexée même si cela pouvait s'avérer parfois blessant. Qu'il soit question de mecs, de fringues, de sexe, peu importait : Kirin annonçait cash la couleur et ce, sans s'inquiéter des répercussions que ses propos pourraient avoir sur son interlocuteur. Elle appelait un chat un chat et lorsqu'elle parlait de sexe, son langage devenait fleuri au possible.

— « Ouh là ! T'es gentille mais je préfère passer mon tour si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient !

— Pourquoi ? Tu es gay ? » s'empressa de demander Kirin, intriguée.

(...)

Les joues de Kyômi rosirent par l'effet de la colère. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle savait reconnaître le sarcasme lorsqu'elle le rencontrait et là, il y avait clairement affront ! Elle lui attrapa le nez et le pinça fortement, geste qui tira à Keisuke un « Aieuh ! » rageur.

— « Toi, tu as failli m'écrabouiller avec ta voiture hier soir, alors tu me parles pas ! » gronda-t-elle tandis que Keisuke claquait sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise.

— « Tu es la gamine du taxi ? » s'étonna-t-il en se relevant.

— « C'est quoi cette histoire, Keisuke ? » intervint alors son frère, Ryôsuke. « Tu m'explique ? »

— « Oui... Explique au boss comment tu t'occupes la nuit en fonçant sur les petites filles... » persifla Kyômi avec l'intention évidente de lui attirer des ennuis.

(...)

— « Détends-toi, je veux juste lui parler. » La voix de Ryôsuke était posée et amicale mais, inexplicablement, Toni se sentit intimidée. Pour elle qui d'ordinaire ne manquait pas d'assurance, c'était troublant. « On ne se connaît pas : je m'appelle Takahashi Ryôsuke. » Cette voix chaude au timbre grave lui donna la chair de poule...

« _Ah... Le frangin de Poussinet donc..._ »

— « Elle, c'est ma copine : Antonia. Mais tu peux l'appeler Toni ! » intervint Kirin en s'accrochant bizarrement au bras de Toni. Cette dernière la regarda d'ailleurs d'un air intrigué : c'était quoi cette voix d'ado attardée ? Et puis surtout, de quel droit il pourrait l'appeler "Toni‟ ?!

— « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un intermédiaire, Kirin... » Le reproche était un peu sec mais Rin ne parut pas s'en vexer.

— « Oui, désolée Ryôsuke... » Sa voix trop fluette contrasta incroyablement avec sa nature habituellement si débridée !

(...)

Tous deux restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux. Diable ! Que ce regard était pénétrant et mystérieux ! Lui, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'il la déshabillait de son regard de braise ! Toni se sentit mal à l'aise mais aussi très troublée et flattée de se sentir à ce point belle et désirable.

(...)

* * *

.

Et voilàààà ! Si tu as aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs -.-), n'hésite pas à faire part de ton ressenti en review ;) ByeBye !


	5. Le Phénix de ces dames

Bonjour tout-le-monde-les-gens \o/ Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre (que j'aurais presque dû intituler "Désiré" tant il a été long à venir XD, désolée *sort*)

Rien de spécial à signaler pour ce chapitre si ce n'est que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire =P (Bien que, je l'avoue un peu honteuse, je lui trouve toutefois quelques défauts à force de relecture -.-') J'espère malgré tout que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire =) Oh ! Une petite chose tout de même : j'use d'un vocabulaire peut-être un chouilla osé dans certains passages (ou peut-être pas, tout dépend de la pudeur du lecteur au final...).

.

Voici venue la parenthèse review \o/ Je salue la réactivité de Kactus qui poste ses commentaires plus vite que son ombre \o/ Tu es dans les starting blocks, dis donc Ôo ! Merci pour tant de compliments que je doute de mériter (on va finir par croire que je te file des pots de vin lol). Je n'ai pas été très très très très très rapide à publier, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais tu trouveras les réponses aux questions que tu posais dans ta review ;)

Pour finir, je souhaite la bienvenue à FanManga28 =D Je suis ravie que ma fanfic t'ait plue à ce point et j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite ;)

Merci encore à vous deux pour vos review =) Cette fanfic est encore loin d'ameuter la foule mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, mon groupe de lecteurs finira par s'étoffer ?... On y croit \o/ Ou pas... =P

.

En attendant ce jour béni, bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là \o/

* * *

.

 **-4-**

 **Le Phénix de ces dames**

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Au lendemain de sa virée tumultueuse à moto, Toni ne faisait pas la maline… Et pour cause ! Malgré toutes les précautions prises pour assurer son anonymat, elle craignait que la petite futée qu'était Kyômi ne cogite un peu trop sur l'identité du mystérieux motard et fasse des déductions qui pointeraient tous les curseurs dans sa direction. C'était plutôt idiot de se faire autant de bile car Toni n'avait rien laissé au hasard en dissimulant et son visage et sa voix. Quant à son GSX-R, qui aurait l'idée de faire un lien entre une prof de langues BCBG et un tel monstre ? Non… Vraiment il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

En tous cas, quelle montée d'adrénaline ! Toni n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'excitation depuis une éternité. Cette peur intense du danger imminent, l'appréhension de prendre la mauvaise décision au dernier moment, l'angoisse d'un drame potentiel... Des sensations puissantes et forcément salutaires au bout du compte... L'expérience aidant, la jeune femme avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux commandes de son engin. La règle d'or de tout bon pilote qui se respecte ? La concentration ! Une concentration extrême pouvait faire toute la différence en situation périlleuse ! Anticiper le paramètre hasardeux... Prévoir le coup de théâtre du destin susceptible de tout faire basculer vers un dénouement tragique... Savoir franchir ses limites avec discernement quand la situation l'exige… Autant d'aptitudes qui marquaient une distinction entre un pilote chevronné et un rigolo irresponsable qui ne voit en sa machine qu'un moyen de frimer. Toni n'était pas un de ces bikers du dimanche, le dénouement heureux de la veille en attestait.

Elle décida finalement de ne pas se prendre la tête à tort et à travers, jugeant qu'il serait temps de se préoccuper du problème lorsqu'il se présenterait – et à condition qu'il se présente. Après s'être acquittée de ses obligations de bénévolat au refuge canin où, elle l'admettait volontiers, elle adorait passer du temps à dorloter ces adorables boules de fourrure, elle était revenue pile poil pour le déjeuner. Hormis Hitochi qui passait ses weekends à Maebashi chez sa petite amie, tous les pensionnaires des pruniers étaient présents, fait rare pour un samedi.

— « Vous avez un tournoi de go ce weekend, Hayachi-senpai ? » demanda poliment Toni tout en se servant un bol de soupe miso.

Une des différences de culture entre le Japon et la France était les repas. Contrairement à l'usage français, on privilégiait ici le petit-déjeuner et le dîner, tous deux très copieux et équilibrés, alors que le déjeuner restait assez frugal à cause du peu de temps qu'on lui accordait. Antonia n'était pas de ces anorexiques obsédées par la nourriture : elle aimait manger ! C'était pour elle un vrai plaisir. Mais plus que manger, ce qui lui plaisait dans les repas, c'était ce côté réunion conviviale où l'on se retrouve tous ensemble pour un moment de partage. Antonia affectionnait ces échanges sociaux, bien que, de temps en temps elle appréciât aussi la solitude.

— « Oui ma p'tite, les qualifications pour le tournoi Esu¹. » lança-t-il d'une voix conquérante qui révélait toute sa motivation. « Mais je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est !

— Non, en effet… » lui répondit-elle désolée en esquissant une petite moue navrée.

Monsieur Hayachi haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "Pfff ces jeunes, ils connaissent rien‟.

— « C'est un tournoi de joueurs amateurs. » lui expliqua obâchan. « Chaque région organise une session de qualifications pour sélectionner ses meilleurs joueurs, lesquels s'affrontent ensuite entre eux pour gagner la Coupe des As. Cette année, le tournoi aura lieu à Tokyo dans trois semaines.

— Oh ça a l'air sérieux ! J'espère que vous allez gagner ! » sourit Toni.

— « Owi comme ça on mettra une nouvelle coupe dans la vitrine ! » s'extasia alors Toru dont l'expression du visage parsemé de grains de riz tira un éclat de rire général.

Ce déjeuner était tout comme Toni les aimait : animé et fédérateur. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés en fonction des sujets de discussion et la jeune femme y prêtait une oreille attentive. Parfois elle y prenait part, parfois elle ne faisait qu'écouter.

— « Dis donc Toni, » l'apostropha soudain Kirin alors que le repas tirait vers la fin. « tu as des projets pour ce soir ? »

Antonia profita d'avoir une bouchée de sushi à mâcher pour réfléchir à la question car sans avoir de projets vraiment définis, elle s'était programmé une petite virée à moto vu que celle de la veille s'était vue quelque peu ruinée… Cependant, elle préféra prétendre l'inverse car si Rin lui posait cette question, c'est qu'elle avait prévu une sortie entre filles...

— « Non, rien de spécial… Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien ce soir, il y a un rassemblement au Mont Myôgi. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller faire un tour.

— Ah ? Quel genre de rassemblement ? C'est un festival ? Une manif' humanitaire ? » questionna Toni pour qui "mont‟ ne rimait pas forcément avec "courses‟ (car, en définitive, il s'avéra qu'il était bien question de street racing...).

— « Oh non ! Rien de tout ça ! Plutôt un rassemblement de pilotes et d'amateurs de vitesse en fait ! »

Antonia s'immobilisa, ses baguettes figées entre son bol et sa bouche. Hum... Mouais... Drôle de thème pour une sortie entre filles...

— « Est-ce que tu me propose d'aller assister à une course de street racers ? » fit-elle entre perplexité et stupéfaction.

— « Non. Enfin si. Pas vraiment en fait... Disons que je vais rejoindre des amis et je me disais que ça serait bien pour toi de voir de nouvelles têtes…

— Je ne sais pas trop… Des nouvelles têtes, j'en vois tous les jours au lycée… Quant aux courses de voitures… Sérieux, ça fait pas rêver comme sortie !

— Je ne raffole pas non plus des voitures, tu sais. Mais c'est surtout histoire de se changer les idées. Et puis... J'ai très envie d'y aller mais sans toi, franchement, ça me dit rien... » insista Kirin en ponctuant sa phrase d'une petite moue implorante.

Antonia hésita. Renoncer à un tête à tête avec son GSX-R pour aller voir un cheptel de machos marquer leur territoire à grands coups d'accélérateur, c'était tout bonnement contre sa nature ! D'un autre côté, elle voyait bien que Rin tenait beaucoup à y aller en sa compagnie…

— « Bon… C'est d'accord. » finit-elle par abdiquer. « Mais c'est à charge de revanche !

— Super ! Ok ok je te revaudrai ça ! » lui assura Rin en scellant ironiquement sa promesse d'un signe de croix sur son cœur.

— « Est-ce que ça t'embête si j'emmène quelqu'un ? » demanda Toni.

— « Pas du tout ! C'est qui ? Un petit ami ? Je le connais ?

— Ah aaaah mystère ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu vas l'a-do-rer ! »

Et sur ce, Antonia planta-là Kirin dans ses méditations, débarrassant son couvert pour le porter à obâchan qui faisait déjà la vaisselle.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

— « Hm... Comment est-ce qu'on s'habille pour une sortie qui promet d'être d'un ennui mortel... »

Voilà dix bonnes minutes que Toni fixait les vêtements de sa penderie d'un air indécis. Cette robe-là était trop classe... Ce pantalon trop moulant... Ce top carrément trop décolleté ! Un soupir désespéré la plongea dans de vagues et sombres rêveries où, son blouson de cuir sur le dos et son casque au poignet, elle se voyait démasquée et conspuée par ses amis telle une misérable imposteuse².

« _Ouh là ! Ressaisis-toi ma grande !_ » Elle secoua la tête avec énergie pour en chasser toutes ces idées négatives et remit le nez dans sa penderie.

— « Tsss... Si je pouvais y aller en pyj' ce serait du temps de gagné au retour ! » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton bougon. « Raaah mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte, moi ! Allez ! Zouh ! Tu prends... Tiens ! Ça, ça, et ça ! Hop ! Emballé, c'est pesé ! »

Elle sortait de la salle de bain un moment plus tard quand le petit grelot de son téléphone lui annonçait la réception d'un texto de Monsieur Okamoto, le gérant du « Puppy eyes ».

{ _J'ai besoin d'une heure de battement demain après-midi... Vous est-il possible de venir au refuge assurer la permanence pendant mon absence?_ } _envoyé maintenant_

{ _Bien sûr ! À quelle heure voulez-vous que je sois là?_ } _envoyé maintenant_

{ _Je n'ai pas d'impératif d'horaire, venez quand vous voulez. Merci Antonia !_ } _envoyé maintenant_

On toqua à sa porte : c'était Rin.

— « Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? » demanda cette dernière avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Kirin était... Wouhaa ! Époustouflante ! Elle portait une petite robe imprimée géométrique à dominantes de jaune et de bleu dont les épaules dénudées et les manches de kimono lui donnaient un look très tendance et surtout très sexy. Un adorable petit sac rond en paille beige flanqué de deux anneaux noirs brillants faisait du plus bel effet associé à sa robe. De jolies sandales de type tongs à la bride piquetée de légers motifs géométriques et quelques bijoux très discrets venaient parfaire sa tenue. Son make-up passablement soutenu et ses cheveux tressés en épi apportaient une dernière touche girly.

— « Eh bien eh bien... Quelle classe tu as ! » ne put s'empêcher de relever Toni qui se trouvait du coup très misérable moulée dans son jean skinny noir. Les strass multicolores de son top vintage et les profondes emmanchures qui laissaient entrevoir ses flancs apportaient, certes, une touche ultra féminine mais Toni avait jugé plus convenable de dissimuler la griffe trop sexy de ce top sous un Perfecto dont les manches couvertes de splendides broderies de roses et de papillons donnaient une touche très romantique à sa tenue rock. Boots plats à motifs colorés sur la tige avec une bride fantaisie à boucle pour souligner la cheville – détail qui n'était pas sans rappeler le style motard – et boucles d'oreilles de style ethnique complétaient le tout de façon très soft. Pas de make-up. Pas de création capillaire sophistiquée. Rien qu'une sorte de chignon négligé et sa dose de parfum habituelle.

— « Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? » répondit Rin avec une fausse modestie évidente en baissant le regard sur sa robe qu'elle étira de chaque côté pour mieux en apprécier les motifs. « Il est 19:00 passées, on y va ? Ton invité risque de nous attendre sinon. »

Toutes deux grimpèrent dans la petite citadine blanche de Kirin garée dans la cour de la pension et prirent la route en direction de la station essence où Toni avait donné rendez-vous à son "invité‟. Pourquoi ce lieu de rendez-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait dû passer par l'intermédiaire de Mr Tachibana, le gérant, pour organiser la rencontre. À leur arrivée, le taxi jaune cabossé d'ojiisan était garé dans le garage, capot ouvert, et Kyômi, un pansement sur la tempe, était en grande discussion avec Itsuki et Koichiro. Avec ses cheveux bien disciplinés sous un headband fantaisie et sa petite robe en jean, elle était trop kawaï !

— « Je vais en profiter pour faire le plein d'essence. » dit Kirin en se garant devant l'une des pompes.

— « Bonsoir !

— Bonsoir ! Un plein, s'il vous plaît. Du SP95.

— Bonsoir Takumi ! » salua Toni en descendant de voiture.

— « Sirocco-Sensei ? Je ne vous avez pas reconnue.

— Takumi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du suffixe "sensei‟ ?... » sermonna-t-elle sur un ton faussement réprobateur. « Je m'appelle An...

— Toni-saaaaaaaaan ! » retentit soudain la voix de Kyômi.

— « Ah bah tiens ! Voilà : tu peux prendre exemple sur Kyômi ! » lui sourit-elle en réceptionnant la fillette qui se jetait dans ses bras.

— « Ce serait plus facile si vous n'étiez pas notre prof ! » répondit-il avec nonchalance tout en surveillant le compteur de la pompe.

Antonia salua Itsuki et Koichiro qui venaient de se joindre à Takumi pour lustrer la voiture de Kirin et effectuer divers contrôles de routine. Cette dernière prit la direction de la boutique pour régler sa note d'essence.

— « Oh Toni-san si tu savais ! » La fillette était dans un état de vive excitation. « Si tu sav... Hey mais t'es drôlement jolie ce soir ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sens bon... » fit-elle remarquer en ouvrant son blouson des deux mains pour mieux voir les pierres brillantes de son top, passant de l'excitation au flegme en une demie seconde.

— « Ah ! C'est l'effet strass, ça ! Si tu veux vraiment être éblouie, jette un œil à Kirin quand elle reviendra ! » assura-t-elle en faisant des signes du pouce qui désignaient la boutique. « Pourquoi ce pansement ? Tu es tombée ? »

Antonia savait pertinemment que le pansement était un petit souvenir de la mésaventure de la veille mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si elle était au courant !

— « Oh si tu savais ! Il est arrivé un truc incroyable ! Tu devineras jamais ! » Et Kyômi repartit dans une excitation à peine contrôlable.

— « C'est pour ça que je vais de suite donner ma langue au chat pour éviter de faire durer plus longtemps le suspens...

— Kyaaaah ! Tu pourras jamais le croire tellement c'est énooorme ! Hier, en revenant d'un trajet à Akagi, on a eu un accident avec ojiisan – mais rien de grave, t'inquiète ! – alors...

— Et voilà ça y est, c'est reparti ! » lança Itsuki qui s'approchait, accompagné de Takumi et Koichiro. « Ça fait une heure qu'elle tourne en boucle avec cette histoire !

— Kyaaah mais tais-toi, Itsuki ! » rouspéta la fillette mécontente d'être interrompue tout en reprenant son récit sans attendre : « Alors on a appelé la dépanneuse, tout ça, et là, y'a deux voitures qui déboulent comme des F1 – l'une des deux était exactement la même que celle de Takumi et l'autre, c'était celle de Keisuke Takahachi, je l'ai parfaitement reconnue ! Ils me fonçaient dessus, j'avais si peur que j'arrivais pas à bouger !

— Mais c'est terrible comme histoire... » coupa Kirin qui venait de rejoindre à son tour le petit groupe, accompagnée du gérant de la station et d'ojiisan, le taximan.

— « Chuteuh j'ai pas fini ! » rouspéta à nouveau la fillette. « J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, tu te rends compte Toni-san, j'étais terrorisée ! »

Antonia faisait mine d'être totalement sidérée par le récit de Kyômi en prenant soin de ne pas en faire trop non plus. Elle jouait son rôle à la perfection ! De son côté, Kyômi révélait un vrai talent de narratrice !

— « Et c'est là qu'il est apparu !

— Qui ? » s'enquirent aussitôt Toni et Rin à l'unisson – Toni remercia intérieurement Kirin d'avoir eu la même réaction qu'elle car cela donnait vraiment une crédibilité à son jeu de dupe.

— « Le Phénix... » répondit la fillette dans un soupir en joignant les mains sur son cœur tandis qu'un sourire béat se dessinait sur son visage.

« _Hein ?! Elle lui a trouvé un nom ?!_ » s'étonna Toni, abasourdie.

— « Il m'a sauvé la vie, c'était comme dans un film... » Il y avait une telle admiration dans sa voix et dans sa gestuelle que Toni s'en trouva décontenancée. « Il est apparu comme un chevalier sur sa monture et il m'a sauvée... » répéta-t-elle toute rêveuse.

Antonia put constater que la petite conteuse ne s'embarrassait pas trop des détails, préférant aller direct à l'essentiel. Plus précisément à _son_ essentiel ! Elle ressentit soudain une sorte de malaise à l'idée de profondément décevoir Kyômi le jour où celle-ci apprendrait la vérité sur son « Phénix ». Le bon côté de l'histoire en revanche, c'est qu'elle restait persuadée que le pilote de la moto était un homme donc aucun risque qu'elle la soupçonne elle !

— « Dis-donc Kyômi ! » répliqua Koichiro d'un ton suspicieux. « Tu serais pas en train de nous raconter des salades ? Je trouve ça gros comme histoire... »

— « Détrompe-toi, Koichiro. » intervint paisiblement ojiisan en posant affectueusement ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite fille. « Il est vrai que Kyômi a tendance à romancer son récit mais pourtant, il n'en reste pas moins avéré, je peux en attester... J'ai vu cette moto lancée à une vitesse vertigineuse fendre l'air en zigzaguant et se faufiler entre les deux voitures pour les doubler, foncer droit sur Kyômi, ralentir au moment de la hisser sur son réservoir et s'éloigner aussitôt du danger. Ma petite fille a raison, c'était surréaliste. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une attaque...

— C'est très excitant tout ça... » souffla soudain Kirin. « Personne n'a une idée de qui peut être ce ‟Phénix" ? Pourquoi ce surnom d'ailleurs ?

— Oh c'est parce qu'il a un Phénix imprimé sur le dos ! » s'empressa de répondre Kyômi. « Il est tellement cool...

— Eh beh... On dirait qu'elle a le béguin la p'tite Kyômi ! » se moqua Itsuki.

— « Peuh ! N'importe quoi, toi ! Je te signale que je suis encore une enfant, tu l'as pas remarqué ?! » La réflexion fit tant ressortir l'absurdité des propos d'Itsuki que tout le monde en pouffa de rire.

— « En tous cas, ce serait bien de savoir à qui on a affaire... Les nouveaux qui débarquent en mode conquérant, ça n'augure rien de bon... » fit remarquer Koichiro, l'air contrarié.

« _C'est pas vrai... J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas prendre des proportions démesurées parce que si mon GSX-R devient l'attraction locale, Madame Ôtanami ne me le pardonnera jamais !_ »

— « Bon ! En attendant de pouvoir résoudre ce mystère, si on y allait, nous ? » s'exclama Kirin en faisant cliqueter ses clés. « Qui est ton invité, Toni ?

— C'est moi ! » s'enquit Kyômi en levant une main bien haut.

— « Ah d'accord... » fit Kirin presque déçue. « Rien à voir avec un quelconque petit ami en fait...

— Qui a parlé de petit ami ? C'est toi qui t'es montée la tête !

— Bon bah c'est parti pour une virée entre filles alors ! Le girl-power ! » s'exclama Kirin en adressant à Kyômi un clin d'œil complice auquel la fillette répondit par un « _Yes ! Top !_ » en sautillant jusqu'à la voiture. « Chewing-gum ? » proposa-t-elle en tendant le paquet Kyômi qui ne se fit pas prier pour se servir.

— « Soyez prudentes ! » recommanda ojiisan. « Je viendrai chercher Kyômi vers 22:30/22:45, ça vous épargnera la contrainte de devoir la ramener.

— Merci ojiisan, à tout à l'heure alors ! » salua Toni après avoir échangé avec le grand-père les numéros de téléphone. « Bonne soirée, les garçons !

— Au fait, Toni ! » lança Koichiro. « Ton vélo, tu peux venir le chercher demain si tu veux !

— Oh bien ! Je passerai le récupérer dans l'après-midi alors ! Merci Koichiro ! » Et elle lui adressa un sourire à tomber qui fit, sans le vouloir, l'effet d'une petite bombe dans le cœur du garçon.

— « Cette fille est trop géniale ! » lâcha-t-il rêveur.

— « Non, elle n'est pas géniale, elle est prof... Tu as déjà oublié ?... » grommela Itsuki.

Un instant après, la petite citadine blanche avait pris la route, direction Myôgi.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Durant tout le trajet, Kyômi n'avait pas cessé de faire l'éloge de son ‟Phénix", attisant de plus en plus l'intérêt de Kirin qui posait certaines questions un peu trop pertinentes au goût d'Antonia... Cette dernière parvint néanmoins à changer de sujet sur les derniers kilomètres, quand la fillette, sûrement lassée, avait fini par enfiler ses écouteurs pour écouter la musique de son MP3.

— « Alors, dis-moi... C'est quoi le vrai motif de cette sortie ?

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Toni fixa sur Kirin un regard critique et pénétrant. Pointant du doigt ses vêtements, elle poursuivit :

— « La robe canon, le petit sac hyper stylé, la mise en beauté totally glam'... Tu ne vas pas prétendre que tu as sorti le grand jeu uniquement pour regarder passer des voitures... »

Kirin laissa échapper un long et profond soupir : Antonia était observatrice et perspicace…

— « Peut-être que j'avais en tête l'idée d'user de mes charmes… » Kirin vérifia dans son rétro que Kyômi soit bel et bien à l'écoute de sa musique avant de reprendre d'une voix presque chuchotée : « Finir la soirée à cheval sur la queue en feu d'un mâle ivre de désir, ça nous ferait un bien fou, tu crois pas ?... »

Antonia ne parut pas choquée par le franc parler de Kirin mais elle se tourna instantanément vers Kyômi et fut soulagée de la voir complètement absorbée par une chanson qu'elle fredonnait tout en suivant le rythme par des mouvements de tête. C'était tout Rin, ça ! Directe et sans retenue aucune ! Toni appréciait cette franchise décomplexée même si cela pouvait s'avérer parfois blessant. Qu'il soit question de mecs, de fringues, de sexe, peu importait : Kirin annonçait cash la couleur et ce, sans s'inquiéter des répercussions que ses propos pourraient avoir sur son interlocuteur. Elle appelait un chat un chat et lorsqu'elle parlait de sexe, son langage devenait fleuri au possible.

— « Ouh là ! T'es gentille mais je préfère passer mon tour si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient !

— Pourquoi ? Tu es gay ? » s'empressa de demander Kirin, intriguée.

Quelle drôle de question ! Depuis quand décliner un hypothétique "plan cul‟ faisait de vous un(e) homosexuel(le) ?...

— « Qu… Gay ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?! Je ne suis pas branchée "coup d'un soir‟, c'est tout…

— Vraiment ? Pas même une petite chevauchée fantastique à l'occasion ? Je t'aurais cru plus libérée…

— Ce n'est pas une question d'être ou non libérée ! J'ai besoin de ressentir une réelle alchimie pour me donner à un homme ! Croiser un inconnu au hasard d'une fiesta et le laisser me posséder sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est en rien dans ma nature... Et puis franchement, tu comptes vraiment trouver ton bonheur ce soir ?! Si tu déniche un mec qui te fait l'amour comme il conduit sa voiture, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'envoler au septième ciel que tu seras déjà retombée comme un soufflet ! »

Kirin lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, sans se détourner de la route. Elle se demanda si Toni avait un jour connu l'extase à l'horizontal… Être la femme d'un seul homme, "l'Heureux Élu‟, pourquoi pas ? Mais si ce dernier se montrait aussi actif et inventif sous la couette qu'un moine récitant des psaumes, pas la peine d'espérer monter au Paradis Orgasmique ! Non, non, non ! Pas question pour Kirin d'avoir des pensées si cauchemardesques ! Bottines, sandales, baskets, escarpins... Ne pas hésiter à tout essayer pour trouver chaussure à son pied, telle était sa philosophie ! Son regard glissa vers le rétro puis elle reprit :

— « Ce genre de rassemblement est un vivier de mecs à tomber, Toni ! La plupart des pilotes qu'on y croise dégagent un truc hyper puissant... Quelle en est la cause, j'en sais rien : leur esprit de compétition exacerbé ? Leur ego démesuré ? L'orgueil de leur bagnole ?... Toujours est-il qu'il émane d'eux un charisme magnétique ultra viril. J'ai la culotte en feu rien que d'en parler et je me fous pas mal de passer pour une chaudasse en l'avouant ! »

Antonia sourit. Même si elle ne partageait pas cette vision de la relation homme/femme, pour autant elle ne portait pas de jugement. Kirin était une jeune femme de son temps qui profitaient des libertés acquises grâce à l'émancipation sexuelle des années 70. Bien qu'elle fut surprise de trouver chez une étudiante japonaise ce goût immodéré pour les plaisirs du sexe...

— « C'est le troisième weekend où tu m'entraîne dans un de tes plans "chasse à l'homme‟, c'est flippant je t'assure, on dirait une toxico en manque de sa dose ! Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu as un charme incroyable ! Tu n'as pas besoin de traquer les hommes comme des gibiers pour trouver celui qui saura te rendre heureuse ! »

Antonia avait du mal à comprendre ce besoin irrépressible qu'avaient certaines filles à surconsommer le sexe... Sans doute parce qu'elle-même était une incorrigible romantique un brin fleur bleue. Elle était pudique et, en matière de séduction, elle n'était pas dotée d'une grande témérité, bien au contraire... À tort où à raison, Kirin la soupçonnait de n'avoir jamais connu l'extase de conclure une cavalcade en apothéose. Ce plaisir culminant qui fait déferler dans les entrailles des torrents de sensations intensément profondes, en avait-elle déjà ressenti les effets ? Encore fallait-il pour cela avoir partagé les ébats d'un amant qui se préoccupe autant du plaisir de sa partenaire que du sien ! Toujours était-il que Toni, toute jeune femme cool et branchée qu'elle était, croyait au Grand Amour, en une compatibilité amoureuse parfaite connectant deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre. C'était probablement pour cela qu'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de ses expériences amoureuses... Au grand dam de son père qui ne la trouvait pas assez entreprenante envers la gent masculine et lui répétait sans cesse que l'amour nécessitait forcément de provoquer la chance et de forcer le destin. « _Ma p'tite,_ » la serinait-il sans relâche, « _le bonheur ne tombe pas tout cuit dans le bec ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est si difficile à trouver : c'est une quête, une conquête même ! Alors remues-toi, crénom de nom !_ » Et immanquablement, il terminait toujours son petit laïus par THE argument qu'il jugeait imparable : « _Ce n'est pas ta moto qui va me faire des petits enfants !_ » Malheureusement pour lui, les mots entraient par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre, Toni ayant pour l'heure des ambitions plus pragmatiques comme celle de réussir sa carrière professionnelle, par exemple.

— « Me sentir belle et désirée, c'est me sentir vivante. » Rin baissa la voix pour être sûre que Kyômi n'entende pas avant de rajouter : « J'aime séduire et être séduite. J'aime ce moment magique unique de la première nuit. Et oui, je l'avoue, j'aime à penser "cette fois c'est le bon !‟. Mais c'est pourtant toujours le même scénario : ils prennent leur pieds et ensuite, ils foutent le camp !... Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour l'Amour avec un grand A, tout simplement... Dans ces conditions, autant donner la priorité à mes envies : je prends ce qu'un homme a à m'offrir et basta ! Next one ! Ma devise c'est 100% plaisir / 0% prise de tête !

— Wouahou... » s'exclama Toni sidérée par le cynisme de ces révélations. « J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais une vision aussi peu romantique de l'amour, Kirin... Après, je respecte, nous avons toute des attentes différentes quant aux relations amoureuses mais là, tu tiens un discours tellement désillusionné... Tu n'as pas trouvé l'élu mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est sans espoir ! Tu crois que c'est une fin en soi d'enchaîner les conquêtes ? C'est sûr que tu y trouve satisfaction sur le moment mais après ? Il te reste quoi ?

— Oui, tu as raison, c'est sûr... Et il est bien évident que trouver l'âme sœur serait topissime mais... Puisque personne ne semble être fait pour moi, je préfère profiter de ma jeunesse à fond parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et constater, en faisant le bilan, que je suis passé à côté de ma vie ! »

En un sens, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, l'argument était pertinent... Cependant, Toni préférait penser que le sexe était le moyen et non le but. Elle trouvait plus optimiste d'y voir l'instrument permettant d'épanouir un amour et non l'objectif à atteindre car cela donnait une notion d'achèvement, suggérant que le sexe était le point final d'une histoire. Cela dit, chacun voyait midi à sa porte comme on dit...

— « Tu sais, je crois que tu te focalise beaucoup trop sur ce que tu voudrais et pas assez sur ce que tu as... » Antonia se refusait à croire que Rin ne soit pas destinée à l'Amour avec un grand A ! « Qui sait ?! Peut-être que tu as déjà rencontré l'homme de ta vie mais tu es tellement obnubilée par tes envies du moment que tu n'y as pas fait attention... ...Oh mais c'est quoi tout ça ?! »

La petite citadine blanche venait de prendre un tournant et arrivait devant un grand parking bondé de monde.

— « Wouhaaa ! Y'a du monde ce soir ! » fit Kyômi en rangeant ses écouteurs et son MP3. « Ça doit être un bon pilote qui a défié les Night Kids !

— Tu ne te gare pas ? » demanda Toni surprise de voir Kirin continuer son chemin.

— « Il y a un autre parking un peu plus haut. Il sera moins bondé.

— J'ai soif.

— Zut ! On n'a rien apporté !

— Il y a un distributeur de boissons sur le parking. Un peu de patience, Kyômi, on arrive bientôt. » dit Kirin en souriant à la fillette par rétro interposé.

La citadine blanche passa deux virages puis bifurqua sur sa gauche pour prendre place sur un petit parking qui, comme l'avait prédit Kirin, était presque désert. Tandis que cette dernière faisait sa manœuvre, Kyômi, qui observait les voitures garées ça et là, s'écria :

— « Kyaaaah ! Regarde là-bas, Toni-san ! La voiture jaune ! C'est celle d'hier soir !

— « Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? » fit Toni en tournant la tête dans la direction indiquée par la fillette. La question était bien évidemment posée pour la rhétorique car elle reconnut d'emblée la-dite voiture estampillée " _Red Suns_ ‟ !

— « Sûr que j'suis sûre ! C'est la voiture de Keisuke Takahashi !

— Jaune poussin la voiture, c'est curieux comme choix de couleur, non ?... » marmonna la jeune femme sur le ton de la réflexion personnelle. Mais la remarque fit glousser Kyômi qui s'imagina aussitôt un gros poussin au volant du bolide.

— « Si la voiture est là, son propriétaire n'est pas loin. Tiens, regardez là-bas : Ryôsuke, Keisuke, Fumihiro, Kenta et Matsumoto. » Antonia posa de grands yeux ronds sur Kirin qui se sentit forcée de se justifier : « Quoi ? Ryôsuke est un ami d'enfance. Je t'avais dit que je venais rejoindre des amis ! » Et sur ce, elle descendit de voiture en ajoutant d'un ton léger : « On y va ? »

Antonia eut soudain comme une sensation de lourdeur dans l'estomac. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait eu, la veille, l'imprudence d'ôter son casque. Grâce à sa cagoule quasi intégrale, les probabilités pour qu'on la reconnaisse étaient infimes, certes, mais pour autant, le risque zéro n'existait pas...

— « Je vais chercher des boissons et je vous rejoins. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

— De l'eau s'il te plaît, Toni ! » demanda poliment la fillette.

— « Idem pour moi s'il te plaît.

— Trois bouteilles d'eau, ça marche ! »

Antonia prit la direction du distributeur, Kyômi et Kirin celle des _Red Suns_ , après que cette dernière eut arrangé les plis de sa robe. Rin avait une démarche chaloupée sexy en diable qui lui attira les sifflets d'admirateurs quelque peu lourdauds.

— « Tiens, tiens, regardez qui nous arrive ! Kirin, toujours en forme(s) à ce que je vois !

— Bonsoir tout le monde ! Salut Keisuke. Et toi ? Toujours accro aux vapeurs d'essence ? Tu devrais y aller mollo, il paraît qu'en abuser favoriserait l'atrophie de certains muscles... »

Elle marqua volontairement l'ambiguïté – attirant sur elle le regard confondu de kyômi qui, forcément, ne saisissait pas l'allusion. Du Kirin dans toute sa splendeur, quoi ! Les mains au fond des poches, Keisuke s'approcha d'elle et la contourna. Sondant ses prunelles d'un regard provocant, il se pencha et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille de sorte qu'elle soit seule à entendre :

— « Mieux que quiconque tu devrais savoir que je n'ai aucun problème d'atrophie... » Ce qui attira un sourire discret sur le visage de Kirin.

Leur échange fut interrompu car le bruit tonitruant de deux véhicules démarrant à fond de train, plus haut sur le col, attira l'attention de tous les gens alentours.

— « Ça y est ! La course a débuté ! » s'écria un trentenaire à la barbe hirsute posté derrière la glissière de sécurité de l'autre côté de la route.

— « Qui est le coureur qui a défié Takeshi ? » demanda Kyômi d'une voix plus qu'enjouée.

Les garçons de la team _Red Suns_ qui étaient en train de débattre de la course, stoppèrent leur discussion et tournèrent la tête d'un mouvement quasi synchrone sur cette petite fille qu'ils semblaient ne remarquer que maintenant.

— « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » lança Keisuke en s'agenouillant devant la fillette. « Je suis pas sûr que tu arrive à pécho avec ça dans les pattes, Rin ! » La remarque fit sortir un rire benêt de la bouche de Kenta. Kirin, elle, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé mais Keisuke reprit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer. « Dis donc petite, t'as pas l'intention de mouiller ta couche culotte au moins ? »

Les joues de Kyômi rosirent par l'effet de la colère. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle savait reconnaître le sarcasme lorsqu'elle le rencontrait et là, il y avait clairement affront ! Elle lui attrapa le nez et le pinça fortement, geste qui tira à Keisuke un « Aieuh ! » rageur.

— « Toi, tu as failli m'écrabouiller avec ta voiture hier soir, alors tu me parles pas ! » gronda-t-elle tandis que Keisuke claquait sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise.

— « Tu es la gamine du taxi ? » s'étonna-t-il en se relevant.

— « C'est quoi cette histoire, Keisuke ? » intervint alors son frère, Ryôsuke. « Tu m'explique ? »

— « Oui... Explique au boss comment tu t'occupes la nuit en fonçant sur les petites filles... » persifla Kyômi avec l'intention évidente de lui attirer des ennuis.

Keisuke jaugea la fillette qui le défiait impunément du regard. Elle avait du cran cette gamine... Mais le face à face fut rompu lorsque retentirent les cris hystériques d'un attroupement de filles agitant les bras dans tous les sens non loin du barbu hirsute, de l'autre côté de la route.

— « Ouhouuu ! Keisuke ! Ryôsuke ! Par ici ! Youhouuu !

— Keisuke ! Quand tu veux pour un cinq à sept dans ta super caisse !

— T'es cool ! On te kiffe, Keisuke !

— Haaan ! Mais.. Vous avez des groupies ?! Sérieux ?! Comme un boys band ?! souffla Kyômi totalement interloquée.

Premier surpris malgré la récurrence de ce genre de manifestation, Keisuke pivota brusquement vers les braillements – elles étaient une demi douzaine à se pavaner pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de leurs idoles – et dans son élan, il percuta un obstacle qui n'aurait pas du se trouver derrière lui. Choc. Grognement. Douche froide.

— « Putain ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu fous les pieds ?! C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est quoi encore cette pécore ahurie ?! » invectiva-t-il en découvrant la jeune femme qui venait de se figer de stupéfaction. Cette dernière avait manqué échapper trois gobelets d'eau, l'un d'eux s'étant malencontreusement renversé au trois quart sur le garçon.

La pécore ahurie en question, c'était Antonia. Et le bouilli lui monta aux joues en un quart de seconde. Elle se sentit vexée. Vexée et égratignée dans sa fierté de s'entendre vilipender de la sorte. Levant la tête vers son interlocuteur, la colère monta encore d'un cran : c'était le kamikaze à la voiture jaune. Il la fixait de ses yeux torves qui scintillaient d'une lueur féline, presque prédatrice sous sa chevelure de broussaille. Antonia ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, ce qui l'énerva plus encore. Les joues rouge, elle fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa. Son regard, intensifié par le caractère singulier de leurs couleurs, lançait des éclairs. Keisuke se sentit troublé par ce regard envoûtant mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Devinant le tourbillon de colère qui tempêtait en elle, Kirin tenta d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu et la présenter à ses amis mais elle n'en eut pas le temps...

— « Non mais t'excuses pas, surtout ! » renchérit Keisuke en détournant les yeux pour briser cette connexion troublante. Il se mit à éventer sa chemise humide comme si ce geste allait avoir un effet séchant immédiat... La scène aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas été aussi remonté.

— « Keisuke, tu veux bien te calmer ?... » s'interposa alors son frère d'un ton autoritaire qu'accentuait une posture impérieuse.

— « Ouais-ouais j'me calme... Mais putain ! Faut avoir trois pieds gauches, sans décon... »

La giclée d'eau qu'il se prit en pleine figure le stoppa net dans une pose figée, le visage crispé par une expression de colère et d'étonnement... Kirin et Kyômi ne purent réprimer un petit ricanement amusé... À nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent mais celui de Toni avait changé : il était effronté, presque provocant. Keisuke ressentit un courant électrique courir le long de sa nuque. Sidéré, il demeura muet, son âme en proie à une sorte de duel intérieur, partagée entre la fascination qu'exerçaient sur lui ces prunelles flamboyantes et le désir de punir cet aplomb insolent.

— « Relax, Poussinet... Tu es trop nerveux, si tu ne relâche pas la pression, c'est l'AVC assuré dans les cinq ans... » Le ton de Toni était pondéré mais sec. La colère était redescendue à un indice plus favorable au maintien de la paix. D'un grand flegme, il était rare qu'elle monte au créneau quand on l'attaquait ainsi. Cela dit, il ne fallait peut-être pas non plus pousser trop les chevaux...

— « Eh ! » aboya alors le toutou-Kenta en s'approchant, un index menaçant pointé vers elle. « Pour qui tu te prends, morveuse ?! Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu as af... »

Deuxième giclée d'eau. Toni où l'art de jeter un froid... et de se faire des amis !

— « Comme c'est mignon... Le petit coq qui vole au secours de son Poussinet... »

Deuxième ricanement de Kirin et de Kyômi, laquelle partit en fou rire. Curieusement, Keisuke et Kenta ne rigolaient pas, eux... Le premier, bougonnant, s'était grossièrement essuyé le visage d'un revers de manche et creusa une distance entre lui et son arroseuse. Suivi de près par Kenta, il rejoignit sa team. À voir la tête des potes, il était évident qu'ils s'interdisaient de rire malgré l'envie qui les tiraillait. Keisuke passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui les ébouriffa un peu plus et accentua son côté bad boy sexy. Soulagée que l'altercation en reste là, Toni se retourna vers les filles.

— « Désolée pour l'eau, les filles... » s'excusa-t-elle, un peu embêtée pour elles d'avoir été aussi impulsive face au blond kamikaze.

— « Pas grave Toni ! Comment tu l'as calmé direct le "Poussinet‟ ! » fit Kyômi en repartant dans un éclat de rire à la prononciation du mot Poussinet.

Antonia lui sourit et lui tendit le gobelet dans lequel il restait encore un peu d'eau.

— « Tiens, c'est pas grand chose mais je peux aller t'en chercher un autre si tu veux.

— Non, ça suffira, t'embête pas ! » Kyômi vida le gobelet d'une traite et le jeta dans une poubelle non loin. « Pourquoi t'as pas pris des bouteilles plutôt ?

— Le distributeur est en panne, j'ai du me rabattre sur la fontaine à eau... »

Antonia détourna le regard vers Kirin, surprise de n'avoir pas encore eu droit à l'un de ses commentaires percutants. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur le groupe des _Red Suns_. Impossible pour Toni de définir précisément lequel d'entre eux Kirin fixait ainsi mais elle le dévorait d'un regard gourmand qui en disait long sur les intentions qui devaient défiler dans son esprit...

Le vacarme tonitruant de deux voitures apparaissant à la sortie d'un virage réinitialisa ce joyeux bazar. Les deux fusées qui s'affrontaient passèrent si vite qu'on les vit à peine un instant mais Toni eut le temps de reconnaître la voiture blanche de la veille.

— « Toni-saaan ! » hurla presque Kyômi. « C'est elle ! C'est l'autre voiture qui faisait la course avec Keisuke hier soir ! » La remarque attira sur le concerné les regards de son équipe mais nul ne fit de commentaire bien que celui de Ryôsuke, expressif et pénétrant, sembla dire à son frère "Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre...‟.

— « Vous avez vu le dérapage ?! Incroyable, non ?! » lança Matsumoto.

— « Y'a pas à dire, il est très fort ce Wataru ! » fit remarquer Fumihiro. « Tu crois qu'il peut gagner ? Il courre quand même face à une GTR et Nakasato n'est pas un bleu... » dit-il à l'attention de Ryôsuke.

— « Le point faible de la GTR, sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est son poids. L'avant est tellement lourd qu'elle a tendance a partir en sous-virage. Même en trafiquant les roues, ça n'y change rien... Nakasato aura beau descendre à fond, il aura tué les pneus avant les freins. » Ryôsuke semblait être un expert. Il s'exprimait avec la sagesse de celui qui maîtrise son sujet. « Lors de sa course contre Takumi, j'ai vu de quoi il était capable. Il est réellement à la hauteur de sa réputation, c'est vraiment un grand coureur... Il arrive à contrôler la charge et à empêcher le sous-virage. Il utilise parfaitement la puissance de la GTR. Ce n'est pas un style de conduite très intéressant, mais c'est efficace ! Et prudent. Cela dit, rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance en course de col. Comme Takumi avant lui, Wataru a toutes ses chances avec sa 86.

— D'autant que cette 86, elle, est équipée d'un turbo qui augmente considérablement sa puissance. » ajouta keisuke en regardant dans le vague comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir. « Certes, une telle puissance sur cette voiture pourrait la faire partir en vrille à tout moment mais ce Wataru est un as du volant qui maîtrise sa voiture...

— Pfff ! Mais bien sûr... Il est tellement fort que sans l'intervention du Phénix hier soir, j'aurais fait un soleil spectaculaire dans le ravin ! » ronchonna Kyômi en affichant une moue parfaitement raccord avec son ton réprobateur.

La fillette ne manquait ni d'aplomb ni de répondant ! Mais peut-être un peu d'objectivité, en revanche... Car même si l'imprudence irresponsable des deux kamikazes était incontestable, force était de leur reconnaître des réflexes salutaires grâce auxquels ils avaient pu éviter la catastrophe...

— « Raaah mais fais taire cette gamine, Kirin ! » s'écria presque Keisuke.

— « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Keisuke ? Ma copine Kyômi te fait perdre tes moyens ? » répondit Kirin en échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec la fillette.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Ryôsuke s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la fillette. Il irradiait de cet homme un charisme impressionnant. Il avait une classe folle avec sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à la naissance de son torse et son pull noué sur les épaules. Instinctivement, Toni se posta entre Kyômi et lui lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur. Kyômi, elle, se blottit contre la jeune femme en serrant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

— « Détends-toi, je veux juste lui parler. » La voix de Ryôsuke était posée et amicale mais, inexplicablement, Toni se sentit intimidée. Pour elle qui d'ordinaire ne manquait pas d'assurance, c'était troublant. « On ne se connaît pas : je m'appelle Takahashi Ryôsuke. » Cette voix chaude au timbre grave lui donna la chair de poule...

« _Ah... Le frangin de Poussinet donc..._ »

— « Elle, c'est ma copine : Antonia. Mais tu peux l'appeler Toni ! » intervint Kirin en s'accrochant bizarrement au bras de Toni. Cette dernière la regarda d'ailleurs d'un air intrigué : c'était quoi cette voix d'ado attardée ? Et puis surtout, de quel droit il pourrait l'appeler "Toni‟ ?!

— « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un intermédiaire, Kirin... » Le reproche était un peu sec mais Rin ne parut pas s'en vexer.

— « Oui, désolée Ryôsuke... » Sa voix trop fluette contrasta incroyablement avec sa nature habituellement si débridée !

Sans mot dire, Antonia interrogea Kyômi du regard et celle-ci accepta d'un léger hochement de tête avant de desserrer son étreinte. Ryôsuke s'agenouilla et plongea ses yeux gris ardoise dans ceux, confus, de la fillette.

— « J'ai comme l'impression que Keisuke s'est illustré hier soir... Tu veux bien me raconter ?

— Oui, si tu veux...

— Très bien, viens avec moi. »

Kyômi prit la main qu'il lui tendait et tira la langue à Keisuke. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et tourna la tête avec mauvaise humeur. Ryôsuke accompagna la fillette jusqu'à sa voiture et la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur le capot. Ramenant ses pieds sur la roue, elle s'installa confortablement.

Antonia observa Kyômi sans la quitter des yeux une seconde. Ses gestes, d'abord timides, s'affirmèrent de plus en plus : elle gagnait en assurance. À la voir faire, Toni devinait l'excitation et l'émotion qui rythmaient son discours. Ryôsuke l'écoutait attentivement, jetant parfois des regards réprobateurs en direction de son frère. Par moment, un mot ou des bribes leur parvenaient. En fait, c'était surtout le mot "Phénix‟ qui s'élevait dans les décibels car Kyômi avait tendance à le prononcer dans un petit cri hystérique... Toni vit Ryôsuke se pencher sur la fillette, s'appuyant des deux mains sur son capot. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils avaient l'air tous les deux très complices. Il sembla lui poser une question à laquelle Kyômi répondit d'un hochement de tête avec un air désolé. Ryôsuke lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste amical. La petite demoiselle lui rendit aussitôt son sourire et s'accrocha à ses bras lorsqu'il la souleva pour la descendre du capot. Elle tendit le poing pour checker et courut rejoindre Toni. Cette enfant était vraiment très sociable !

Kyômi était en train d'enlacer Toni lorsque le bruit assourdissant des deux bolides lancés dans le deuxième run retentit. Elle se tourna instinctivement dans la direction du vacarme et les lumières des phares apparurent, tranchant dans les ténèbres opaques de la nuit.

— « Les voilà Toni-san ! Ils arrivent ! » s'écria-t-elle en tendant le cou.

Les deux voitures étaient au coude-à-coude, les pare-chocs dangereusement proches. Soudain, une détonation tonitruante éclata et la 86 fut propulsée tel un missile. Elle amorça son dépassement dans la ligne droite qui longeait le parking et distança la GTR noire juste avant d'attaquer le virage derrière lequel elle disparut. La voiture noire continua sa route mais ne tenta même pas de rattraper son adversaire : ç'en était fini pour lui, ses pneus n'ayant plus assez d'adhérence pour espérer accomplir quelle que prouesse que ce soit !

— « Kyaaaaaaaaaah ! Il a gagné ! » s'extasia Kyômi en exécutant une sorte de danse de la victoire. « Comment il a doublé ! Une vraie fusée ! C'était grandiose ! » Kyômi faisait de grands gestes et sautillait. Pas de doute : elle était aux anges !

— « Eh bien ! Je te trouve hyper enthousiaste dis donc ! Tu étais beaucoup moins disposée à son sujet quand tu nous as relaté ta mésaventure d'hier !

— Oh mais tu te rends pas compte, Toni ! C'est une 86 ! La même que Takumi ! C'est obligé que je sois contente ! » s'exclama la fillette comme si cela tombait sous le sens – sauf que ça n'avait aucun sens pour Antonia ! « Et puis grâce au Phénix, tout est bien qui finit bien !

— Tu as raison, Kyômi. » admit la jeune femme. « Il vaut mieux voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. » Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire.

— « Quand même... Cette histoire de Phénix... C'est mystérieux... » fit remarquer Kirin qui profita de l'occasion que Kyômi ait relancé le sujet. « Cette audace de défier le destin au mépris du danger... L'identité secrète... Son équipement de cuir que je devine sexy et moulant et qui évoque le costume du super héros... Haaan ! Ça me donne l'impression d'être au cœur d'une intrigue fantastique, c'est hyper excitant !

— Oh ouiiii un super héros... » renchérit Kyômi dans un soupir.

« _Keuh wouah ?! Mais... Mais... Elles n'arrêtent jamais ! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là, c'est pas vrai..._ » Tout ce battage pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, c'était tellement surréaliste... Toni avait ce sentiment désagréable de ne rien contrôler du tout et ça l'agaçait énormément...

— « Ouh là... Vous divaguez complètement les filles... Redescendez sur terre ! » lança-t-elle.

— « Pfff non mais écoutez ce ramassis de niaiseries ! Vous êtes sûres d'avoir la lumière à tous les étages ?... » Visiblement, il ne plaisait guère à Keisuke d'entendre tant d'éloges sur le mec qui avait plombé sa course ! « Et puis sérieux " _Le Phénix_ ‟ ? C'est quoi ce nom à la con ?! »

L'intonation méprisante utilisée pour nommer "Le Phénix‟ vexa Toni qui se sentit personnellement attaquée. Mais s'il pensait avoir cloué le bec des deux groupies avec sa remarque, c'était mal les connaître !

De son côté, la Team _Red Suns_ semblait complètement larguée aussi Ryôsuke jugea-t-il opportun de faire un rapide topo pour éclairer leur lanterne.

— « De toute façon, on te cause pas, à toi, " _Poussinet_ ‟ ! » pouffa Kyômi en accentuant le surnom d'une tonalité moqueuse. « Et puis d'abord, si t'es si remonté contre lui, c'est parce qu'il t'a traité de bouffon décérébré handicapé du cœur ! »

La petite piqûre de rappel tira un tic nerveux à Keisuke qui monta direct aux barricades.

— « En attendant, il faisait pas son malin quand je lui ai suggéré d'en délibérer ! Grmpfff...

— Tu te rends compte ! » s'enquit Kirin, en snobant royalement Keisuke. « Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qu'on a déjà croisé ou même qu'on voit tous les jours ! En même temps, c'est le principe de la double identité : une affichée au grand jour et une secrète la nuit ! Tu sais : comme Batman quoi... » ajouta-t-elle en acquiesçant ses arguments de signes de tête.

« _Ba... Batman ?... C'est pas vrai... Elles sont carrément dans leur délire..._ »

— « Ça pourrait être... Monsieur Tachibana, le gérant de la station... » spécula Kyômi d'un air pensif.

Il y eut un silence. Kirin et Kyômi échangèrent un regard dubitatif et s'insurgèrent contre cette idée.

— « Noooon ! Trop vieux ! » s'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson avec un petit rire strident.

Toni était médusée de voir l'ampleur que prenait cette histoire. Elle préféra rester à l'écart de cette conversation extrêmement gênante, en espérant que cela ne paraîtrait pas suspect. Par moment, elle levait les yeux aux ciel ou hochait la tête d'un air absolument résigné. À moment donné, son regard croisa celui de Ryôsuke qui l'observait avec une attention soutenue et provocante. Antonia discerna une sorte de morosité qui émanait de lui, comme s'il planait autour de lui une aura taciturne et mélancolique. L'expression de son visage était à la fois sévère et bienveillante, hautaine et complaisante, toute en paradoxe. Depuis quand la dévisageait-il ainsi ? Toni fronça les sourcils mais détourna finalement les yeux, embarrassée, pestant intérieurement de ne pouvoir soutenir ce regard déroutant.

— « Aucune de vous n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est ce type ? » osa demander Fumihiro sans obtenir la moindre réponse, ces demoiselles étant bien trop occupées dans leurs réflexions.

— « Laisses tomber, Fumihiro, elles sont complètement barrées, les deux ! » rouspéta Keisuke.

— « Et pourquoi pas ce type qui vend des viennoiseries en face de chez obâchan ? Tu vois de qui je veux parler, Kyômi ? Huuum... Il fait des Kurami pan³ à tomber d'ailleurs...

— Euuurk ! Trop moche ! Et trop gros ! _Mon_ Phénix, c'est un beau gosse, c'est obligé !

— Bah oui, forcément... » acquiesça Rin comme si c'était une évidence. « Genre Ryôsuke, quoi... » fit-elle d'une voix teintée d'admiration tandis que Kyômi validait cette idée en sautillant et applaudissant tout en arguant un : « _Oh oui ! Genre trop ça !_ ».

« _Haaaaan... Quelqu'un aurait-il une corde pour que j'aille me pendre ?!_ »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le sus nommé Ryôsuke. Ce dernier affichait l'expression stoïque de celui qui ne prête aucune attention à ce genre d'élucubrations grotesques tandis que Kyômi et Kirin le fixaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Toni ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Keisuke, lui, manifestait une exaspération flagrante pour ce sujet de discussion, exaspération forcément partagée par son bon toutou Kenta... Quant à Fumihiro et Matsumoto, eux, ils semblaient plutôt détachés bien que l'idée d'associer leur mentor à ce "Phénix" leur tira un sourire.

— « Eh bah dis donc, Ryôsuke, voilà que ces demoiselles te hissent au rang de _Super Héros_ ! Quelle envolée ! » plaisanta Fumihiro en gardant toutefois un ton très respectueux.

C'est alors qu'apparut sur le parking la 86 de Wataru. Elle se gara à quelques dizaines de mètres du petit groupe et son pilote en descendit, s'étirant de tout son long.

— « Kyaaaah ! Super victoire ! Comment tu l'as grillé dans la ligne droite ! » s'écria Kyômi en courant vers lui tandis que Keisuke grognait un : « _Putain mais c'est insupportable ces cris !_ »

« _Cette gamine est une vraie boule de nerfs !_ » Toni n'en revenait pas de voir Kyômi aussi déchaînée.

— « Hey mais je te reconnais, toi ! Tu es la petiote d'hier, non ? » demanda Wataru en s'agenouillant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » fit-il en frôlant d'un geste délicat le pansement qu'elle avait sur la tempe.

— « Ou... Oui, merci. » Kyômi parut toute émue. « Check ! » fit-elle tout sourire en tendant le poing.

— « Tu veux que j'te dise ? » susurra Kirin à l'oreille de Toni. « Tu as eu une idée géniale d'inviter cette gamine ! Regarde un peu le canon qu'elle nous ramène... » Il y avait dans sa voix une intonation gloutonne qui témoignait clairement de son envie de le croquer tout cru...

— « Roooh Kirin... Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de regarder un homme sans penser au sexe ?... » chuchota Toni en baissant des yeux blasés sur ses chaussures. « Arf zut ma boucle est défaite... » Elle s'agenouilla pour la renouer.

Kyômi arriva sur ces entrefaites avec Wataru, main dans la main.

— « Elle, c'est Kirin ! » dit-elle en se postant devant la jeune femme.

S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel excellait Kirin, c'était le langage du corps et les jeux de séduction... L'accueillant avec un regard Femme Fatale et un sourire ravageur vissé aux lèvres, Rin passa direct en mode _Serial Loveuse_ ! Sa voix prit instinctivement un timbre sensuel et profond qui aurait pu faire fondre le plus gros des iceberg !

— « Très belle performance, je suis très impressionnée... » dit-elle en caressant sa tresse avec grâce et sensualité – car elle n'était évidemment pas sans savoir que jouer avec ses cheveux était perçu par les hommes comme hyper sensuel.

— « Merci, moi je suis Akiyama Wataru. » fit-il avec un détachement poli mais non moins totalement désintéressé. Visiblement, Wataru ne devait pas être sensible aux signaux de séduction capillaires... Ou alors, les charmes de Rin n'avaient pas d'effets sur lui... Au choix...

— « Et là c'est Toni ! » lança Kyômi en chantonnant presque.

Antonia se redressa et leva les yeux vers le fameux Wataru. Pendant un instant, elle resta coite. Elle l'avait déjà vu la veille mais sûrement le contexte avait-il du fausser la donne parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir trouvé aussi... Wouhaaa... Kit Harrington serait tombé du ciel pour lui faire un striptease, elle ne l'aurait même pas calculé ! Cet homme était assurément craquant ! Avec ses yeux noirs à tomber, ses mèches de cheveux soyeuses retombant négligemment de chaque côté de son visage, son jean légèrement moulant et son petit pull casual, il affichait un look vraiment très stylé !

— « Lui, c'est Wataru ! » crut bon de préciser Kyômi en remarquant que ce dernier avait carrément bugué.

D'ordinaire si à l'aise et naturelle dans le monde, hardie même en quelque occasion, Toni se sentit en proie à une sorte de vertige. L'esprit embrouillé par le sentiment étrange de flotter en dehors de la réalité, elle avait cependant conscience que son état apathique devait lui donner l'air moyennement nunuche aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour tenter de retrouver une moindre contenance :

— « Félicitations pour ta victoire, Wataru. » Sa voix résonna toute timide. Pas du tout le ton qu'elle aurait voulu !

Tous deux restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux. Diable ! Que ce regard était pénétrant et mystérieux ! Lui, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'il la déshabillait de son regard de braise ! Toni se sentit mal à l'aise mais aussi très troublée et flattée de se sentir à ce point belle et désirable.

La connexion fut brisée quand Kyômi décocha un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Wataru au même moment où le smartphone de Toni se mettait à sonner.

— « Allô la France ? Ici Gunma, vous me recevez ?... » Kirin faisait claquer ses doigts devant le nez de Toni qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. « Ton téléphone sonne, Toni ! Tu comptes répondre ou pas ? »

Antonia se reconnecta à la réalité et dégaina son smartphone de la poche intérieur de son Perfecto.

— « C'est ojiisan, Kyômi ! Tu veux répondre ? » s'enquit-elle en tendant son téléphone à la fillette.

— « Owiiii ! » s'écria la petite fille en décrochant. « Allô ojiisan ! … Hm... Oui... Haaan oui c'était cool ! La 86, elle a doublé pile devant nous, c'était tooop ! … Non pas Takumi, ojiisan... Ah oui ?...

Pendant que Kyômi était en grande discussion avec son grand-père, Wataru adressa à Toni un sourire à se damner ! Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et fit dresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Avait-il conscience d'avoir un tel effet sur elle ?

— « Elle est adorable ! Elle a une sacrée pêche !

— Oui, hein ! » acquiesça-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Et dire qu'hier soir, elle a failli être victime d'un strike... » fit-elle sur un ton en demi teinte.

— « Ah... Ah ! Ah ! T'es au courant de ça... » D'un geste nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffèrent mais reprirent aussitôt leur pli naturel. À nouveau, Toni sentit un frisson la traverser. Ce geste anodin lui donna une aura diablement sexy.

— « Oui mais heureusement il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. » intervint alors Kirin en minaudant, n'admettant visiblement pas que Wataru puisse résister à ses charmes. « Et surtout, il ne faut pas minimiser le facteur chance qui a placé sur cette route le mystérieux et ténébreux Phénix ! »

« _Haaan ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Voilà qu'elle remet ça sur le tapis !_ »

— « Figures-toi que hier soir, on se serait fait botter le train par un _super-héros_ ! » lança Keisuke, tout gonflé de dépit. « Tchuss mec ! » Les deux hommes se saluèrent par une sorte de high five⁴ revisité en fist bump. « Super-héros, mes noix ouais ! » lança-t-il à l'attention des filles comme s'il leur crachait un noyau de cerise à la figure.

Wataru posa sur Toni et Kirin un regard interrogateur mais l'arrivée de Kyômi le laissa sans réponse.

— « Oooh déjà ?! … Bon d'accord... Je te passe Toni ! Tiens, Toni-san, il veut te parler. » Antonia s'éloigna du groupe pour être plus au calme. « De quoi vous parlez ? » questionna Kyômi.

Kyômi se fit un plaisir de revenir – ENCORE – sur le sujet "Phénix‟, se fritant au passage avec Keisuke qui trouvait anormal de porter aux nues un mec trop lâche pour montrer son visage. C'était assez comique de voir ce grand gaillard de 22 ans incapable de garder son self-control face une fillette de 8 ans ! Mais Toni mit un terme à leur querelle en annonçant qu'ojiisan serait là dans les cinq minutes.

— « Est-ce que ça t'embête si je repars avec eux, Kirin ?

— Oh mais pourquoi ? Non, reste !

— Riiin... Inutile de faire ta petite moue, ça ne marchera pas deux fois ! » sourit Toni en réponse à ses mimiques. « Je te connais, tu ne décolleras pas avant le lever du soleil et après je suis en mode Walking Dead toute la journée donc merci mais non merci...

— Bah je te ramène, moi ! À l'heure que tu voudras ! » proposa Wataru d'une voix chaude et cuivrée, tellement virile.

— « Oui, il peut te ramener, Wataru ! » répéta Kyômi, le visage fendu d'un sourire ravi.

Toni sentit ses joues rosir et se sermonna mentalement d'être aussi réceptive aux stimuli séducteurs de cet homme !

— « C'est gentil, une autre fois peut-être. » Le son d'un petit grelot lui indiqua la réception d'un texto. « Ton grand-père est là, Kyômi ! » annonça-t-elle après avoir consulté son téléphone. « Dépêches-toi de dire au revoir, on y va ! » Toni salua tout le monde, embrassa Kirin en lui soufflant d'être prudente sur le chemin du retour et commença à marcher en direction du véhicule du grand-père.

— « Elle est belle Toni, hein ?... » chuchota Kyômi à l'oreille de Wataru qui venait de poser un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Et elle sent bon aussi, tu trouves pas ?

— En effet... Elle est resplendissante...

— Kyômiiiiiii ! Remues-toi le popotin !

— OUIIII C'EST BON J'ARRIVE ! » hurla la fillette en bousillant au passage le tympan de Wataru. Après quoi elle reprit en chuchotant : « J'espère que tu es aussi doué avec les filles qu'avec les voitures parce que tu n'es pas tout seul dans la course : y'a Koichiro qui craque pour elle et Keisuke, il a fait que la regarder, ce soir... » Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui souffla un baiser sur la joue et s'enfuit au pas de course après avoir salué tout le monde sauf Keisuke qui eut droit à une langue bien pendue !

Kyômi courut jusqu'à Toni qui la réceptionna en la faisant tournoyer. Wataru les regarda longuement s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparues, un sentiment à la fois doux et chaud le parcourant tout entier.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

 **À suivre…**

 **(Défiances et attirances)**

* * *

¹ Ce tournoi est purement fictif, inventé pour étoffer la fic ^^

² **Imposteuse** : Sisi ! Ce mot existe bien ! Bien que relativement rare et malgré sa proscription par quelques préceptes du bon usage de la langue, ce mot reste parfaitement attesté.

³ **Kurami pan** : petit pain au lait très populaire avec une crème pâtissière à l'intérieur.

⁴ **High five** : Le high five est, comme le fist bump vu précédemment (ou, plus régulièrement « check » que je consomme sans modération dans cette fic), un geste amical utilisé pour saluer, encourager ou féliciter. J'ai pu constater dans le 1ier épisode de la saison 5 que Keisuke et Wataru font une sorte de mix entre les deux, Wataru présentant sa main en high five et Keisuke checkant du poing dans sa paume.

.

* * *

.

 **Au prochain chapitre de 'De Feu et de Tonnerre'** :

.

(...)

— « Toni ?!

— Oui ? » Surprise, la jeune femme descendit de vélo, se retourna et son cœur s'emballa instantanément. « Wataru ? » Il était aussi beau au grand jour qu'en pleine nuit ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait une classe folle...

— « J'aurais préféré que tu joues franc-jeu avec moi, que tu me dises clairement que tu déclinais l'invite parce que tu avais un rencard avec ton copain... J'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de moi... » invectiva-t-il en avisant Koichiro du regard. Le ton était acerbe, le ressentiment manifeste.

« _Hein ?... Quoi ?! C'est Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde, lui !_ » La douce frénésie qui s'était emparée d'elle un instant plus tôt retomba aussi sec. Une douche froide n'aurait pas eu un effet aussi brutal !

(...)

Wataru bougonna et s'élança à la poursuite de Toni, exigeant d'elle qu'elle s'arrête sur-le-champ mais il pouvait bien s'égosiller : cette dernière, imperturbable, poursuivit son chemin sans même esquisser le plus léger signe à son égard. Il n'empêche ! Elle n'en restait pas moins très décontenancée de le savoir derrière à lui courir après... Malheureusement pour son orgueil de femme vexée, Wataru était obstiné. Très obstiné. Et dans une forme physique olympique qui lui permit de la rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il agrippa le porte-bagage et l'obligea à s'immobiliser. Toni se sentit soudain partir en arrière. Incapable de trouver la stabilité à cause de la hauteur de sa selle, elle perdit l'équilibre et vacilla sur le côté, échappant un petit cri d'effroi. Les yeux clos, elle savait qu'elle allait se viander joyeusement et supplia intérieurement les petits ewoks de lui éviter d'être trop amochée. Mais contre toute attente, sa chute fut amortie par...

— « Est-ce que ça va ? »

(...)

Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Son corps s'enflammait à la seule pensée de Wataru, c'était effarant ! Jamais jusque-là elle n'avait ressenti un tel magnétisme pour un homme. Se sentir traversée de part en part par de telles sensations était très nouveau, très délectable mais aussi très effrayant. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si cartésienne et se fiait en toute confiance à ses lobes frontaux pour appréhender la vie, voilà soudain que son système limbique² prenait les rênes du pouvoir ! Cela n'avait rien de rationnel… Était-ce ça l'Amour avec un grand A ? Un peu trop tôt pour répondre à une telle question… Elle suspendit son geste et, après un soupir, pianota sur son téléphone.

(...)

Toni enfourcha son GSX-R et partit sous un tonnerre de vrombissements, direction : le lac d'Akina. Il restait à peine quelques kilomètres pour atteindre le sommet lorsqu'elle tomba sur Wataru – « _Concentrée, surtout reste bien concentrée ma grande, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées lubriques..._ » – en train de monter dans la voiture de Takumi. Le GSX-R et la 86 se croisèrent mais Toni exécuta aussitôt un tour complet en drift pour les prendre en chasse.

« _L'occasion est trop bonne, pas question de la laisser filer !_ »

C'était la première fois que Toni voyait Takumi au volant de sa 86 et elle comprit direct pourquoi ses prestations enflammaient les foules : sa conduite était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il abordait les virages à une vitesse hallucinante mais jamais ne perdait le contrôle. La voiture frôlait la glissière, vrillait, mais immanquablement gardait le cap qu'il voulait. Toni sentit une vague d'excitation la traverser.

(...)

— « Oh ça pour passer, il passe bien le courant ! Il faut juste éviter la surtension sinon c'est le compteur qui va disjoncter ! Mais toi alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

— Oui, effectivement... » Kirin prit un air des plus sérieux. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais un service à te demander à propos de Ryôsuke ?...

— Ryôsuke... Ryôsuke... Oh ! Le type guindé d'hier soir ? Oui-oui je me souv... Attends un peu ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de participer à un de tes plans à trois, j'espère !

— Quouaaaah ? » Le teint de kirin blêmit subitement. « Mais pas du tout, t'es dingue ou quoi ?!

— Hum... Avec toi, je m'attends à tout...

— Je sais que j'ai quelques fantasmes pervers mais les plans à trois, ce n'est pas du tout mon trip ! La double pénétration coincée entre deux partenaires, tu avoueras que c'est flippant... Quant à devoir partager un mec avec une autre nana, même pas en rêve ! J'ai tout de même certaines limites...

— Dans ce cas-là, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— J'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse...

— Quel genre ? » Toni était un peu perdue... Elle ne voyait pas de rapport entre Ryôsuke, elle et une promesse...

— « Tu vas sûrement trouver ça idiot. Idiot et immature… Je voudrais qu'on passe une sorte de pacte.

— Un pacte ? » répéta Toni de plus en plus perplexe. « Genre pacte de sang où il faut se taillader la main ?

— Non, non ! Pas de pacte de sang ! Plutôt un pacte de loyauté entre amies. » Kirin arbora un sourire enjôleur.

— « Tu fais bien des mystères, ce soir ! Tu vas la cracher ta pastille !...

(...)

* * *

.

Bon eh bien voilà =) Il me reste à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année =D Personnellement, j'ai commandé des reviews au Père Noël, j'espère que ma chaussette en sera garnie *roll* lol


	6. Défiances et Attirances

Bien le bonjour, mes z'ami(e)s ! =D

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. De tous ceux que j'ai écrits (en comptant le suivant), c'est celui que je préfère parce que c'est celui qui voit naître une relation qui promet d'être rock'n roll ! Je ne peux pas en dire plus sinon je vais vous gâcher le plaisir de la découverte =)

Pour vous positionner dans la chronologie du manga, ce chapitre se calque sur l'épisode 10 du Stage 2 de l'animé ("La déclaration de guerre de la 86"). Comme à mon habitude, j'ai utilisé certains dialogues de la VF mais seulement un petit échantillon pour l'échange Wataru/Kazumi lorsqu'ils quittent la station service.

.

Merci à mon duo de choc de commentatrices, FanManga28 et Kactus, pour la constance de leurs interventions :3 (il est chiant ce site, il ne veut pas me prendre mon petit cœur en raccourci clavier Grrrr -.-)

Je suis 100% d'accord avec vous, les filles ! Le duo Keisuke/Kyômi, il détonne et je pense que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec ces deux-là ;) Les personnages exagérément parfaits, j'avoue, je n'adhère pas non plus. Quelques petits défauts par-ci par-là, ça apporte une dimension plus réaliste à l'histoire et ça les rend plus attachants, non ? En ce qui concerne Kirin, c'est un perso que j'aime pour les mêmes raisons que toi, Kactus =) Moi aussi j'aurais adoré avoir une amie aussi déjantée mais surtout SURTOUT pas en société x) C'est le genre à te cramer une honte monumentale avec classe et panache x) lol

Triangle amoureux ? Carré amoureux ? Ah ah... Suspens ! Je ne dévoilerai rien à ce sujet bien que je puisse toutefois révéler que j'ai prévu des 'tites choses alambiquées mais moi j'dis ça j'dis rien *sifflote* Héhé... En tous cas, je suis comme toi, FanManga : j'aime bien Wataru et Ryôsuke =) Mais pas que ! Il y a quelques personnages sympas tout au long du stage 4 et dans le stage 5, j'aime bien Rin/le Shinigami (j'ai un faible pour les personnages complexes x) On ne se refait pas lol) et aussi Ikeda, j'adore la personnalité de ce type !

Rhem... Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai un peu dévié et raconté ma life x)

Bon ! Les filles ! La promesse, c'est dans ce chapitre ! Alors allez-y, à vos écrans pour vérifier si vos présages étaient les bons ! Mwouhaha !

.

En tous cas, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment sur ce chapitre de 'De Feu et de Tonnerre' \o/

* * *

.

 **-5-**

 **Défiances et Attirances**

 ** **oOoOoOo****

.

Il était plus de neuf heures quand Toni ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était généralement pas une lève-tard mais elle était rentrée à minuit plus que bien entamé d'où la petite entorse aux bonnes habitudes. Quand ojiisan l'avait déposée à la pension, Kyômi dormait dans ses bras, emportée tant par la fatigue que par les émotions fortes de cette soirée. Elle dormait si profondément qu'elle ronronnait comme un chaton et ne s'était même pas réveillée quand Toni avait dû la changer de position pour sortir de voiture.

En passant le seuil de la porte des pruniers, Antonia avait esquissé un sourire en entendant le ronflement particulièrement sonore de Monsieur Ayashi. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'obâchan l'avait installé au rez-de-chaussée : pour qu'il n'empêche pas les autres pensionnaires de dormir avec ses ronflements de locomotive ! Avant de monter se glisser sous sa couette, la jeune femme avait fait un détour par la cuisine afin de laisser une petite note à l'attention de son hôtesse :

.

| _Bonjour obâchan,_

| _Il est très tard. Je pense faire la paresseuse sous ma couette, ce matin, donc ne m'attendez pas pour le petit-déjeuner._

| _Je descendrai grignoter un petit_ _quelque chose dans la matinée, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi._

| _Bien aimablement,_

| _Antonia._

.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, Toni s'accorda encore quelques minutes. Il faut dire qu'avec toute la flopée de textos que lui avait envoyé Kirin, elle avait veillé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ! Elle s'étira, féline, et roula sur le côté. Se lovant sous la couette, elle fixa son regard sur le rideau de la baie vitrée. Il avait l'air de faire un temps splendide dehors. On approchait de la mi-mai et le soleil se faisait moins timide, les températures avoisinant régulièrement les 23°C depuis quelques jours. C'était agréable et ça sentait bon l'été. Détendue et sereine, elle laissa son esprit divaguer, les souvenirs de la soirée s'imposant lentement. Une angoisse désagréable lui pesa d'abord sur l'estomac : le _Phénix_... Cette chimère faisait naître en elle un mauvais pressentiment qui l'intimait de rester sur ses gardes... L'angoisse s'envola au souvenir de la pétillante Kyômi puis de l'exubérante Kirin. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres mais son regard se noircit soudain : les frères Takahashi, eux, lui inspiraient un sentiment de défiance mais également une vague impression étrangement familière.

« _Wataru..._ »

Ce souvenir-là emballa son rythme cardiaque et instilla en elle une douce chaleur. Troublée, elle se leva d'un bond et sauta de son lit.

« _Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche !_ » Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était en peignoir attablée sur son balcon avec un petit plateau-déjeuner-express qu'obâchan lui avait apporté. C'était agréable de prendre son petit-déjeuner sous la douce chaleur du soleil printanier avec cette vue enchanteresse sur l'étang. Saisissant son smartphone, elle reprit la lecture des textos échangés durant la nuit.

.

{ _C_ _'est nul que tu sois partie si tôt ! Mamie !_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:23_

{ _C'est moi que tu traites de mamie ? Teigne ! =P_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:24_

 _._

{ _Wataru a carrément flashé sur toi, c'est cruel de lui avoir mis un vent comme ça... u_u_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:28_

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une pulsion embrasait ses chairs. Elle avala vivement une gorgée de thé pour calmer ses sens puis reprit sa lecture.

{ _Tsss... Tu y vas fort là ! Il m'a vue à peine 15 minutes -.- Il s'en remettra, je ne m'en fais pas !_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:31_

Toni avait opté pour une réponse détachée et impersonnelle mais elle faisait moins la maline, la veille, sous l'emprise du regard de braise de Wataru qui envoyait des signaux signifiant clairement « Toi, tu me plais !... »

.

{ _La foudre n'a pas besoin de chrono pour frapper, ma grande ;) Tu sais que j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire digne du Naich_ _ō_ _¹_ _... Ça ne trompe pas ! =P Il m'a même demandé s'il devait craindre la concurrence de Keisuke... Bizarre, non ?..._ _}_ _envoyé à 23:41_

{ _Ôo N'importe quoi ! x) Tu divague complètement, là... Surtout cette espèce de pignouf décérébré ! -.- Trouve autre chose de plus crédible si tu veux me convaincre x)_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:43_

 _._

{ _Ouais-ouais fais genre !... Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, ma poulette ! Et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus : il y a clairement un truc qui se passe entre toi et Wataru !_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:46_

{ _Oui bah... On verra, hein..._ _}_ _envoyé à 23:47_

 _._

{ _C'est tout vu, ma grande ! ;) ça se voit trop que ça match entre vous ! J'espère que tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre le feu à son calbar !_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:53_

{ _x) Haaan mais tu es une vraie nympho ma parole ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça, c'est ultra flippant -.-_ _}_ _envoyé à 23:55_

 _._

{ _Évidemment ! Le sexe c'est la vie ! C'est pas sain l'abstinence, tu vas finir anorexique si tu continues à t'en priver comme ça u_u Rien à voir mais... Elle a foutu un sacré bordel, Kyômi, avec son histoire de Phénix !_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:02_

{ _Et toi t'es une boulimique obsessionnelle, pas sûre que ce soit mieux ! -.- Dis donc, elle a bon dos, Kyômi... Je te signale que tu étais toi-même très inspirée par le sujet avec tes délires de super-héros -.-_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:05_

 _._

{ _En même temps, c'est hyper excitant cette histoire, tu trouves pas ?_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:07_

{ _C'est surtout pas malin de jouer le jeu de Kyômi... Ce pauvre gars, il n'a rien demandé à personne !_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:11_

 _._

{ _En tous cas, il doit avoir les oreilles en feu ! AhAh ! =D Et Keisuke est grave remonté Oo_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:21_

{ _Quoi ? Vous êtes encore en boucle là-dessus ? Vous êtes irrécupérables !_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:22_

 _._

{ _Bah quoi ?! Ça anime la soirée ! O:) Ryôsuke se fait charrier à propos de la remarque sur la classe du super-héros, c'est à mourir de rire lol_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:25_

{ _Tsss... J'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit le genre à apprécier les vannes de cet ordre en plus... -.-_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:34_

 _._

{ _Ça c'est sûr ! Enfant déjà c'était pas un_ _rakugoka_ _¹_ _mais depuis 2/3 ans, il s'est complètement fermé... u_u_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:36_

{ _Ce mec, il est toujours aussi... guindé ? Tu devrais lui programmer une soirée dont tu as le secret, ça le détendrait !_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:39_

 _._

{ _Justement j'y travaille ! ;) Et d'ailleurs j'aurai un service à te demander à ce sujet =)_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:41_

{ _Quel genre, le service ? x) Tu me fais peur -.- On en reparle demain si tu veux bien parce que là je suis claquée =) Bonne soirée et pas de bêtises... =p_ _}_ _envoyé à 00:43_

 _._

Antonia reposa son téléphone et croqua dans une tartine. Obâchan était adorable : elle lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner frenchie. Elle léchait une goutte de confiture qui dégoulinait sur sa main quand le son d'un grelot retentit : un texto.

« _Tiens... C'est quoi ce numéro ?..._ » Toni balaya du doigt les icônes sur l'écran et lut le message.

{ _Salut Toni ;) Je suis dans le coin cet aprèm, on peut se voir ? Wataru._ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

Son estomac fit un tour à 360° et son cœur manqua un battement... Comment avait-il déniché son numéro de téléphone ?...

— « C'est forcément un coup de Kirin, ça ! » soupira-t-elle entre embarras et excitation, les joues empourprées.

Antonia réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Inutile de se précipiter. Elle pianota avec dextérité sur son clavier tactile puis relut une bonne demi-douzaine de fois son message après l'avoir remanié à plusieurs reprises parce qu'elle le trouvait ou trop familier, ou trop désinvolte ou trop impersonnel. Elle envoya finalement sa réponse, négative, presque à regret mais elle s'était déjà engagée auprès de Koichiro pour son vélo et auprès de Monsieur Okamoto pour le relayer au refuge après le déjeuner...

{ _Hey Wataru quelle surprise ! =) Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi =S_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

Sobre mais poli, nickel. La réponse fut quasi instantanée.

{ _Dommage... Une autre fois peut-être ?_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

{ _Bien sûr_ _!_ _Avec plaisir =)_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

— « Bon... C'est pas tout mais comment je m'habille, moi ?... »

Après un épluchage en règle de sa garde-robe, Toni opta pour une petite robe blanche trapèze à larges bretelles, imprimée de motifs floraux sur la base. Elle enfila au-dessus de son coude un bracelet brassard argent de style bohème vintage : une flèche enroulée autour de son bras dont la pointe était sertie d'une petite pierre rouge. Puis elle chaussa une paire de sandales en daim rose pale, talons bas – 2 centimètres, pas plus ! Inutile d'aller chercher plus haut si c'était pour se ramasser un gadin après ! – dont les rubans mettaient joliment ses chevilles en valeur. Côté capillaire, elle réalisa vite fait à l'arrière des oreilles deux petits chignons négligés desquels s'échappaient de fines mèches tombant sur ses épaules. Fidèle à sa nature, elle bouda le make-up, se contentant de son parfum comme seul artifice.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir lui tira une petite grimace : elle n'aimait pas trop sa silhouette… Des seins riquiqui, des jambes trop courtes qu'elle aurait aimées longues et fuselées, et des cheveux super indisciplinés qui ne pouvaient pas rester soyeux plus de deux jours dès que le port du casque devenait un peu trop régulier… Elle haussa les épaules à son propre reflet et son regard fut attiré par son smartphone : le témoin lumineux de la batterie clignotait bleu, signe qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

« _Tiens... C'est ojiisan... Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

{ _Toniiii ! Merci pour hier soir, c'était super ! Je peux venir te voir dans l'après-midi ? Dis oui s'il te plaît !_ _}_ _envoyé à 11:07_

La jeune femme pouffa de rire. Quel numéro cette gamine ! La connaissant, elle avait dû tanner son grand-père jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'envoyer ce texto !

— « Bon... Comment je m'organise du coup... » Toni réfléchit un instant. Elle devait être disponible pour Monsieur Okamoto à 14:30. En partant directement du refuge pour aller chercher son vélo, elle pouvait être rentrée pour 16:30 grand maxi... « OK on va faire comme ça ! » Et elle pianota sur son clavier.

{ _Coucou Kyômi :_ 3 _Petit goûter à 16:30 au bord de l'étang des Pruniers, ça te tente ? ;) À condition que ton grand-père soit d'accord, bien entendu u_u_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

{ _Oh mais oui ! Trop ! Á tout à l'heure ! Il me tarde ! (Oui, c'est d'accord, merci Toni-san)_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Antonia arriva au refuge une demi-heure avant l'horaire convenu afin de permettre à Monsieur Okamoto de partir plus tôt si besoin. Une attention qu'il apprécia fortement car il allait visiter sa mère hospitalisée la veille suite à une mauvaise chute.

— « Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de me remplacer au pied levé ! Vous n'avez pas idée du service que vous me rendez !

— J'aime beaucoup ce refuge, vous savez. C'est un vrai plaisir de passer du temps avec tous vos petits pensionnaires ! Mais dépêchez-vous de filer voir votre maman ! Elle doit vous attendre avec impatience !

— Oui, j'y vais ! Je serai revenu pour 15:30 au plus tard. »

Antonia fila au vestiaire enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés puis débuta sa ronde en s'attardant sur chaque enclos pour gratifier son occupant d'une petite phrase stimulante.

Cette mission de remplacement fut un vrai régal ! Les tâches ingrates ayant été exécutées dans la matinée, la jeune femme put pleinement profiter de ses petits protégés qu'elle sortit en promenade par groupes sociaux compatibles afin d'éviter d'éventuels conflits. Chacun eut droit à sa petite friandise et à son quota de papouilles. Antonia savait vraiment s'y prendre avec eux. Il s'était naturellement créé entre elle et ces chiens une complicité qui allait bien au-delà de sa passion pour les animaux. Elle aimait être à leur contact mais surtout les observer, analyser et comprendre leurs besoins. Elle ne manquait jamais ni de patience ni de douceur et, en aucun cas, elle ne rechignait à la tâche. Elle s'épanouissait complètement dans ce travail qu'elle ne considérait d'ailleurs pas comme tel.

Lorsque Monsieur Okamoto revint à l'heure convenue, Toni s'entretenait avec une famille d'adoptants potentiels et s'apprêtait à leur présenter trois petits orphelins susceptibles de leur plaire. Elle passa le relais au responsable du refuge puis prit la direction de la station-service après s'être revêtue de ses vêtements de ville. En jetant un coup d'œil à son smartphone pour consulter l'horloge, elle esquissa un sourire : tout se goupillait à merveille pour envisager même d'aller acheter des petites pâtisseries pour Kyômi et pour Toru qu'elle avait invité aussi.

— « Bonjour Itsuki ! Bonjour Koichiro ! » lança Toni d'un ton joyeux en repérant les deux garçons occupés à bichonner une grosse voiture grise.

— « Salut Toni ! Je suis à toi dans cinq minutes !

— Prends ton temps, je ne veux pas te déranger dans ton travail...

— Bonjour Antonia-sensei.

— Il y a du progrès, Itsuki... La prochaine étape maintenant sera de supprimer le sensei... » lui sourit-elle en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

— « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Vous êtes quand même ma prof, je vous rappelle !

— Si cela te facilite la chose, je peux aussi te filer deux heures de colle à chaque fois que tu utiliseras le suffixe en dehors du lycée... » fit-elle d'un air provocateur.

— « Haaan ! Kouah ? Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ça !

— Oh mais pas du tout... Il faut voir ça comme une sorte de motivation ! » sourit-elle en voyant son expression dépitée.

Pendant que Itsuki et Koichiro terminaient de s'occuper de leur client, Antonia alla saluer Monsieur Tachibana. Ce dernier était en train de lire le journal, installé derrière son comptoir.

— « Bonjour Monsieur Tachibana ! Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

— Tiens ! Bonjour Antonia ! Alors ? C'était comment cette soirée street racing, hier ?

— Hm... Comment dire… Pour faire simple, je dirais que passer la soirée à jouer au yoyo aurait été pour moi tout aussi intéressant...

— Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre à écouter Kyômi ! » dit-il en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur. Puis il ajouta en remarquant le regard interrogateur de son interlocutrice : « Elle est passé en fin de matinée avec son grand-père.

— Oh mais Kyômi par contre, elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Pour moi, vous savez, les voitures, ce ne sont que des caisses à savon équipées d'un moteur !

— Ah ! Ah ! Je comprends ! Cela dit, toujours selon Kyômi, les voitures n'étaient pas la seule attraction de la soirée... » Il y avait dans sa voix une teinte de sous-entendus et ses yeux avaient pris une lueur malicieuse.

Le grelot de la porte tinta et la tête de Koichiro apparut par l'entrebâillement.

— « C'est bon Toni, j'ai fini ! Tu viens ? »

La jeune femme salua Monsieur Tachibana qu'elle ne fut pas mécontente de quitter, peu désireuse de poursuivre cette conversation dont le sujet était sur le point de prendre un tournant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder. Kyômi avait dû refaire l'histoire à sa sauce, une fois de plus... Qui sait ce qu'elle avait pu raconter !

— « Aaaah si j'avais vingt ans de moins ! » songea tout haut Mr Tachibana en les regardant s'éloigner.

Antonia suivit Koichiro jusqu'à l'entrée du garage qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les pompes à essence. Il abandonna la jeune femme un instant et revint avec le vélo.

— « Wouhaaa Koichiro ! C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait ! Tu lui as même donné un coup de peinture ! » Ce vélo n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pièce de musée qu'elle lui avait emmené quelques jours plus tôt !

— « Oh j'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire... » affirma-t-il avec modestie en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné.

— « Je ne suis pas de ton avis ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop embêté !

— Rassures-toi, il n'y avait rien de très compliqué. » lui sourit-il. Son regard fut attiré par une voiture qui s'arrêtait devant une pompe à essence. Itsuki s'empressa auprès du chauffeur avec lequel il discuta longuement. Koichiro les observa, pensif, à peine quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur Antonia. « Alors ! On l'essaye ce vélo ?!

— Mais certainement ! » lança-t-elle pleine d'entrain. « Par contre, il faudrait me baisser la selle, s'il te plaît, parce que là, même perchée sur des Stiletto de 15 centimètres, je ne poserais pas un orteil par terre !

— Oui, effectivement... » admit-il en avisant la taille de Toni et la hauteur de la selle. Pendant qu'il cherchait le bon outil parmi le bric-à-brac d'une caisse toute rouillée, Toni inspecta sa bicyclette sous toutes les coutures. Force était de constater que Koichiro avait fait de l'excellent travail. Et en plus, il avait déniché une sacoche super jolie ! « Bon ! Voyons ça... » fit le garçon en desserrant l'écrou de la selle à l'aide d'une clé. « Ça m'a l'air pas mal cette hauteur, t'en penses quoi ?

— Le mieux c'est de tester ! » Et elle joignit le geste à la parole, parcourant quelques mètres de distance. En revenant vers son point de départ, elle actionna la sonnette et s'écria presque de joie : « Haaaan mais tu as même réparé la sonnette ! Merci, Koichiro ! » Quand elle arriva près du garçon, elle donna un coup de frein et s'arrêta sur la pointe des pieds. « Par contre, si tu pouvais baisser encore un chouilla la selle, ce serait parfait !

— Toni ?!

— Oui ? » Surprise, la jeune femme descendit de vélo, se retourna et son cœur s'emballa instantanément. « Wataru ? » Il était aussi beau au grand jour qu'en pleine nuit ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait une classe folle...

— « J'aurais préféré que tu joues franc-jeu avec moi, que tu me dises clairement que tu déclinais l'invite parce que tu avais un rencard avec ton copain... J'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de moi... » invectiva-t-il en avisant Koichiro du regard. Le ton était acerbe, le ressentiment manifeste.

« _Hein ?... Quoi ?! C'est Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde, lui !_ » La douce frénésie qui s'était emparée d'elle une minute plus tôt retomba aussi sec. Une douche froide n'aurait pas eu un effet aussi brutal !

Antonia échangea un regard stupéfait avec Koichiro dont le visage venait de prendre une expression légèrement ahurie – sûrement s'entendre appeler "le copain‟ avait-il dû l'overdoser en dopamine, endorphine et autres « _Happy Hormones_ »... Elle resta sans voix, ne sachant trop que répondre à une telle absurdité mais surtout : en quoi avait-elle des comptes à rendre à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?... Il était hors de question pour elle de se justifier ! Cependant, comme elle n'ignorait pas son attirance évidente pour lui, elle opta pour la diplomatie et le dialogue.

— « Je crois qu'il y a un léger malentendu, j...

— Au contraire, c'est très clair. » la coupa-t-il sèchement. « Ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ne me regarde pas mais j'aime pas qu'on se paie ma tête !

— Mais... Pourquoi il s'enflamme comme ça, lui ? » souffla Koichiro à l'oreille de Toni.

— « J'en sais rien, je suis un peu larguée, j'avoue...

— Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il s'est passé un truc, hier... » reprit Wataru qui visiblement comptait bien aller au bout de son ressentiment. « Je pensais qu'on aurait pu approfondir, voir jusqu'où ça pouvait nous mener... Mais tu t'es bien foutue de moi, hein ! Et ta copine, elle m'a bien baladé, elle aussi ! Au final, t'es juste qu'une allumeuse ! »

Antonia sentit un vent de colère la submerger. On pouvait l'accuser de bien des défauts mais certainement pas de celui-là ! Son regard se braqua, impitoyable, dans celui déjà furieux de Wataru. Ce dernier réalisa aussitôt – mais trop tard malheureusement – qu'il venait de dépasser une limite. Refusant tout net de lui faire le plaisir de répondre à ses allégations, Toni lui tourna le dos avec la plus grossière des insolences. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, elle porta son attention sur Koichiro et lui tendit une enveloppe.

— « Tiens ! » lui sourit-elle en mode _Colgate©-Max-White-Expert_. « 6 200 ¥ comme convenu. Encore merci pour tout, Koichiro. » Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, elle lui souffla une bise sur la joue.

Koichiro déglutit. C'était Noël avant l'heure ! Quel sourire renversant ! Un sourire à damner un Saint doublé d'un baiser à faire ronronner un chaton... Et à piquer au vif Wataru dont le regard s'enténébra. D'autant que, la nature du deal passé entre Toni et Koichiro se clarifiant, il commençait à prendre la mesure de sa conduite intempestive.

— « Ah non attends ! » articula Koichiro en reprenant ses esprits. « J'ai eu les pièces détachées moins chères que prévu ! Du coup ça fait baisser la facture à 5 000 ¥ ! » annonça-t-il avec fierté.

— « Peut-être mais tu t'es quand même rajouté du travail avec la sonnette et la peinture. Et tu as même dégoté une sacoche ! Garde tout, c'est mérité. » dit-elle en chevauchant sa bicyclette.

— « Attends ! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'ajuster ta selle !

— T'inquiète, ça ira ! » Son équilibre était quelque peu incertain mais elle se dépêcha de creuser la distance entre elle et Black-Wataru ! Elle en avait trop gros sur la patate pour s'attarder une minute de plus à proximité de ce fou furieux.

— « Voilà la seule réponse que j'aurai alors : la fuite ! » rugit Wataru qui ressentait à présent les affres de la frustration et des remords.

— « À bientôt Koichiro ! » Antonia donna un coup de pédale et s'éloigna en snobant royalement Wataru. « À demain Itsuki !

— À demain Antonia-sensei !

— Deux heures de colle, Itsuki ! Bien joué ! » lança-t-elle en se forçant à rire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

— « Raaah la loose ! » s'auto-blâma le garçon. « Je n'suis pas d'accord, j'irai pas à votre colle ! » cria-t-il à son professeur pour qu'elle l'entende malgré la distance qui les séparait déjà.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre Koichiro et Wataru. C'est finalement Wataru qui ouvrit le dialogue.

— « À quel point est-ce que j'ai merdé ? » Passablement calmé, il semblait regretter amèrement son emportement.

— « Difficile à dire vu que je ne connais pas encore très bien Toni... Mais sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais 8... Tu l'as mise sacrément en pétard. L'accuser d'être une allumeuse en plus... Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! Surtout Toni qui est toujours hyper carrée comme nana !

— Hurmfff... » Wataru se renfrogna. « Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. J'étais... Énervé.

— Faut faire gaffe avec l'impulsivité car neuf fois sur dix, les conséquences te reviennent de plein fouet comme un boomerang ! Ma grand-mère me répétait souvent ça quand j'étais petit et capricieux... Paix à ton âme, mémé !

— Mmouais... J'ai plus qu'à faire amende honorable, quoi... » Wataru tourna les talons pour revenir à sa voiture. « Oh ! Et sans rancune pour tout ça ! » crut-il bon d'ajouter en guise d'excuses tandis qu'il ouvrait la portière de sa voiture.

— « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? » s'enquit Kazumi, sa sœur, lorsque Wataru monta dans la voiture où elle l'attendait. « On t'entendait rouspéter jusque-là ! Tu t'es fritté avec ce type ?!

— Notre accord tient toujours ? Pour le rencard ce soir avec ton pote, c'est toujours ok ? » s'assura Wataru auprès d'Itsuki, ignorant sa sœur sans complexe.

— « Oui, tu peux compter sur nous ! On se retrouve au lac du Mont Akina. »

La Levin démarra et quitta la station-service en trombe.

— « Bye Bye Itsuki ! » lança Kazumi avant d'être trop loin. « T'abuse quand-même ! » fit-elle à son frère sur le ton de la remontrance. « Ton attitude envers Itsuki, c'est vraiment pas sympa ! On dirait que tu ne penses qu'à son ami et Itsuki tu t'en fous complètement ! Alors que cette rencontre avec son ami, sans lui, ce serait pas possible ! » Bien que parfois impulsive à l'instar de son frère, Kazumi était une jeune fille sensible, très attachée au respect des valeurs familiales et sociales. « Kyaaaa ! Feu rouge ! » cria-t-elle presque en constatant que Wataru, occupé à scruter les alentours, ne se préoccupait pas tellement des panneaux de signalisation.

— « Vas pas chercher la petite bête ! » Wataru pila. Une seconde de plus et il passait au rouge. « Il est sympa, tu as raison. » Il bougonna après ce feu qui s'éternisait tout en continuant à disséquer le périmètre du regard.

— « Tu vas faire quoi avec son ami ? » poursuivit Kazumi. Elle voyait bien qu'il était nerveux et lui faire subir un interrogatoire la démangea fortement mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Du moins pour l'instant...

— « Je sais pas, on verra bien... Échanger quelques mots avec lui, c'est tout. Ne jamais avoir perdu à Gunma, vu le niveau des pilotes, c'est quelque chose ! ...Putain qu'il est long ce feu !

— Alors c'est juste pour parler bagnole ? » lui reprocha Kazumi en s'accoudant à la portière pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Je trouve que ces derniers temps, tu te laisses un peu trop emporter par ces histoires de courses, ça m'inquiète... » Elle se tourna soudain vers lui, le regard inquisiteur. « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté la station-service ! – Le feu est vert ! – Il s'est passé quoi exactement là-bas ? Je te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponse !

— Il s'est passé que j'ai déconné un max... » Sa voix avait une tonalité d'amertume. La 86 redémarra.

— « Comment ça ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton radouci, sensible à la soudaine morosité de son frère. « C'est à cause de la fille au vélo ? C'est la prof de français d'Itsuki d'après ce qu'il m'a dit... Quel rapport avec toi ?

— Rapport que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette fille et que ça m'a rendu dingue de la voir avec ce gars !

— Aaaah... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu traînes à Gunma ces derniers temps... » susurra Kazumi en lui jetant des regards en coulisse. « Et donc quand tu l'as vue en compagnie du collègue d'Itsuki, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de tirer des conclusions hâtives... Et plutôt que chercher à connaître l'histoire, tu es monté direct dans les tours, comme d'habitude... » Le ton était affectueusement moralisateur mais elle lui hurla subitement dessus en le gratifiant d'une tape sur le bras. « T'es irrécupérable, ma parole !

— C'est bon ! Je suis assez mal comme ça sans que tu en remettes une couche ! Bon sang mais elle s'est volatilisée ou quoi ?! C'est pas possible qu'elle soit allée si loin, on va revenir sur nos pas !

— Ah parce qu'en plus tu la cherches, là ?! » Wataru manœuvra dans une petite rue adjacente pour reprendre le boulevard en sens inverse. « Tu devrais plutôt l'appeler et t'excuser, ce serait plus simple ! Tu as son numéro au moins ? Raaah en même temps, ça t'apprendra à toujours réagir sans réfléchir !

— Kazumi, tu m'aides pas, là !

— Comment veux-tu la retrouv... Oh ! C'est pas elle, là ? » Kazumi montra du doigt une cycliste de l'autre côté de la route.

— « Si ! Mais je ne suis plus dans le bon sens... Accroche-toi, je vais faire un demi-tour !

— Quoi ? Sur le boulevard ? T'es complètement malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade ! » Kazumi s'accrocha à la poignée de plafond, secouée par la manœuvre de Wataru qui braquait à fond en mettant les gaz – s'attirant au passage les foudres sonores du véhicule auquel il venait de couper la route – pour effectuer son demi-tour.

De son côté, Antonia roulait tranquillement sur la piste cyclable. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle écoutait la playlist de son smartphone. Elle était contente d'avoir pu s'arrêter acheter quelques petites pâtisseries pour les enfants. Mais Ed Sheeran avait beau lui seriner qu'elle était parfaite ce soir, Toni ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les reproches dont elle avait fait l'objet plus tôt et sa fierté mise à mal, bien plus que l'amertume, menaçait de faire monter quelques larmes.

« _Raaah Toni tu es ridicule de te prendre la tête pour cette histoire !_ »

C'était râlant cette sensibilité à fleur de peau ! Pourquoi prendre autant à cœur les fadaises aberrantes d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?! Elle n'était pourtant pas le genre à accorder une moindre crédibilité à l'opinion sans fondement d'un quasi inconnu... Rien à faire pourtant ! Son cœur blessé ne pouvait se résoudre à passer outre et les propos de Wataru lui martelaient l'esprit jusqu'à éclipser les paroles bienveillantes du chanteur : "Au final, t'es juste qu'une allumeuse !‟

La voix langoureuse d'Ed Sheeran passa le relais à celle, plus entraînante, de Sean Paul qui se mit à scander de bouger son corps sur le tempo. Antonia esquissa un sourire : cette chanson-là lui donnait généralement la pêche. Mais son sourire s'envola et les pulsations de son cœur prirent un rythme beaucoup plus rapide dès qu'elle vit la Levin de Wataru se garer à cheval sur le trottoir et la chaussée, lui bloquant ainsi le passage sur la piste cyclable. Sans se démonter, Toni afficha un air revêche et profita d'un bateau pour grimper sur le trottoir. Elle continua ainsi son chemin, manifestant à l'égard du garçon la plus totale indifférence. Sûrement Monsieur devait-il l'avoir mauvaise de s'être pris un vent et venait-il en remettre une couche, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou ? La poursuivre pour insister lourdement sur son statut d' _allumeuse_ n'était absolument pas nécessaire, merci-au revoir ! Toni accéléra, braquée contre l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation.

— « À mon avis, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines... Mais en même temps, tu l'as bien cherché ! » fit remarquer Kazumi.

Wataru bougonna et s'élança à la poursuite de Toni, exigeant d'elle qu'elle s'arrête sur-le-champ mais il pouvait bien s'égosiller : cette dernière, imperturbable, poursuivit son chemin sans même esquisser le plus léger signe à son égard. Il n'empêche ! Elle n'en restait pas moins très décontenancée de le savoir derrière à lui courir après... Malheureusement pour son orgueil de femme vexée, Wataru était obstiné. Très obstiné. Et dans une forme physique olympique qui lui permit de la rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il agrippa le porte-bagage et l'obligea à s'immobiliser. Toni se sentit soudain basculer en avant puis en arrière. Incapable de trouver la stabilité à cause de la hauteur de sa selle, elle perdit l'équilibre et vacilla sur le côté, échappant un petit cri d'effroi. Les yeux clos, elle savait qu'elle allait se viander joyeusement et supplia intérieurement les petits ewoks de lui éviter d'être trop amochée. Mais contre toute attente, sa chute fut amortie par...

— « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Les mains crispées sur le guidon, Toni ouvrit les yeux. Constat n° 1 : pas de bobo, ouf ! Constat n°2 : elle reposait en équilibre contre le torse – qu'elle découvrit fort athlétique – de Wataru et pouvait sentir la rapidité de ses pulsations cardiaques due à sa course effrénée. Ce dernier tenait d'une main le guidon tandis que de l'autre, il s'était emparé de la selle, effleurant légèrement ses fesses. En sentant ce contact à peine perceptible, Toni tressaillit malgré elle.

— « Est-ce que ça va ? » répéta-t-il d'un air concerné.

Antonia retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Cette voix chaude et sensuelle, le souffle encore haletant de sa respiration dans son cou, la chaleur de sa main qui frôlait ses fesses et ce parfum envoûtant aux dominantes de santal et d'anis étoilé lui tirèrent un frisson. Toni inspira ce parfum masculin subtil qui lui évoquait élégance et sensualité. Troublée, elle mit pied à terre et s'écarta de lui. Il restait néanmoins extrêmement proche et, compte tenu de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, cette proximité déploya en elle tout un florilège d'émotions fortes.

— « Oui, ça va. C'est cette selle, elle est trop haute, je pose à peine les pieds par terre quand je suis à l'arr...

Saisissant brusquement son visage d'une main, Wataru plongea son regard de braise dans le sien, troublé. Toni sentit ses jambes flageoler et se sermonna intérieurement d'être aussi réceptive aux phéromones de Wataru ! Si Orgueil & Raison voulaient que la seule réaction admissible, là, dans l'instant T, fut de l'envoyer paître, Cœur & Hormones, eux, préféraient s'enivrer de ce bel Apollon dont le taux de testostérone était un coup de fouet pour la libido. Il s'était montré blessant vingt minutes plus tôt ? Et alors ?! Orgueil & Raison étaient bien trop éloignés du nombril de la demoiselle pour se rendre compte des sensations délicieuses qui déferlaient dans cette zone !

— « Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure... J'ai pas été cool. Quand je t'ai vue si rayonnante avec ce mec qui bavait sur toi, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Kyômi m'avait mis en garde et pourtant j'avais l'impression de me faire damer le pion... Bref ! J'ai dépassé les bornes, ma réaction était... carrément déplacée !

— En effet, j'ai bien cru un instant que j'avais devant moi ton jumeau maléfique... » Toni tentait de garder une moindre contenance mais c'était difficile d'avoir les idées claires quand tout son corps s'électrisait au moindre contact physique de Wataru. Embarrassée, elle éprouva soudain le besoin irrépressible de parler. Mode pipelette/on ! « Je n'ai jamais vu personne monter dans les tours à une telle vitesse... C'était impressionnant ! Tu as l'air d'un mec zen et posé comme ça mais en fait, faut pas se fier aux apparences, t'es un sanguin... Un sanguin un peu idiot, cependant... Tu as pris pour argent comptant les dires d'une petite fille qui s'est entichée d'un motard et qui brode des histoires incroyables à son sujet en le faisait passer pour un super-héros... Vraiment, c'est pas très malin... En tous cas, c'était très vexant de m'entendre dire toutes ces choses. C'était aussi très injuste, et pour moi et pour Koichi...

N'y tenant plus, Wataru fondit sur elle, le regard brasillant d'une lueur ardente, et sa bouche s'empara fougueusement de la sienne, interrompant net son monologue interminable. L'effet de surprise fut tel que Toni, prise au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser la moindre réaction. À la totale merci du sex-appeal de Wataru et de son étreinte passionnée, elle sentit dans ses veines déferler le feu d'un désir dévorant et s'abandonna à son baiser farouche et vorace comme mu par une furia impossible à contenir. Fébrile, transportée par la chaleur de ce corps redoutablement attractif et soumise aux sensations délicieuses qu'il provoquait en elle, Antonia entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa sa langue trouver la sienne, la goûter et la caresser avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Emporté par la frénésie de cette étreinte, Wataru agrippa avec force la nuque délicate de Toni pour presser ses lèvres plus fort contre les siennes et approfondit son baiser. En proie au vertige de ce baiser torride et langoureux, incroyable de sensualité, Toni laissa filtrer un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Wataru. Le corps brûlant et frémissant à ce divin contact, elle savoura l'instant, Wataru se délectant amoureusement du galbe de ses lèvres, caressant sans répit sa langue qui se mêlait à la sienne avec délice. Mais alors qu'elle autorisait ses mains à s'aventurer sur le corps athlétique de Wataru, ce dernier mit fin au baiser, laissant échapper un soupir de résignation tandis qu'il plongeait un regard plein de promesses dans ses prunelles flamboyantes. Toni n'avait pas une collection impressionnante de flirts à son actif mais quand bien même, jamais aucun homme ne l'avait embrassée avec autant de passion. Et elle se dit qu'une telle bande annonce donnait un avant-goût particulièrement savoureux du film à venir et des étreintes à y espérer...

— « Si c'est là ta façon de présenter des excuses, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner avec Koichiro... » le taquina-t-elle, à peu près remise de ses émotions, en le regardant malicieusement entre ses cils.

— « Il pourrait jeter son dévolu sur moi... » répondit-il d'un ton faussement séduit par l'idée.

— « Ou toi sur lui... Qui sait... » le railla-t-elle du tac au tac.

— « Aucun risque. » Et comme pour dissiper tout malentendu sur le sujet, il se pencha et déposa sur ses lèvres le plus doux des baisers. « Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

— Oh mais c'est inutile, j'ai quoi... Cinq cent mètres à peine.

— J'insiste ! En plus, je vois bien que tu n'es pas hyper à l'aise avec ta selle mal ajustée, je te la réglerai en arrivant. » Le tout enrobé d'un sourire à tomber histoire d'être plus convaincant ! D'une main, il s'empara du vélo et de l'autre, il l'entraîna avec lui vers sa voiture.

— « Ah mais quand-même ! Je te signale que tu t'es pris une prune ! T'es garé comme une charrette ! » rouspéta Kazumi. « Hey salut ! » sourit-elle en croisant le regard de Toni. « Tu lui as pardonné, alors ? Tu aurais dû le laisser mariner dans son jus pour lui faire les pieds !

— J'en connais une qui va se taper le chemin du retour à pattes, pour le coup ça va vraiment lui faire les pieds... » Une petite veine pulsa sur la tempe de Wataru, Kazumi perdait souvent des occasions de se taire... « Toni, je te présente Kazumi, ma...

— Sœur ! » le coupa Toni tout sourire. « C'est incroyable la ressemblance !

— Sérieux ? Je trouve pas tant que ça... » Wataru chargea le vélo dans le coffre et invita sa sœur à passer à l'arrière pour laisser sa place à Toni.

— « C'est vrai, c'est pas si flagrant...

— Vous rigolez ? » insista Toni en s'installant sur le siège passager. « Vous avez les mêmes yeux, la même implantation de cheveux et la même intonation de voix aussi !

— Heureusement, je n'ai pas le même caractère de cochon que ma frangine ! » La voiture démarra et reprit sa route.

— « Dit celui qui nous a fait une petite crise de furie il n'y a pas plus d'une demi-heure... » fit remarquer Toni en se tournant sur son siège pour échanger un regard complice avec Kazumi.

— « Claiiiir ! » assura cette dernière.

— « Allez-y ! Liguez-vous contre moi toutes les deux ! » Wataru posa sa main sur celle de Toni. « Indique-moi la route.

— Oui. C'est la pension des Pruniers, tu vois l'enseigne là-bas ? Tu peux rentrer dans la cour pour garer ta voiture. » Wataru s'exécuta et Toni esquissa un sourire. « Regarde ! Ton admiratrice est là ! » En voyant la 86 de Wataru, Kyômi s'était mise à sautiller comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien, tirant un petit rire aux occupants de la voiture. Toni descendit de voiture, Wataru et Kazumi lui emboîtant le pas. « Bonjour Kyômi ! Bonjour ojiisan !

— Toni-saaan ! » Kyômi étreignit la jeune femme et serra aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient.

— « Bonjour Toni-san » la salua le grand-père. « Je suis obligé de vous quitter, j'ai une course : je dois aller à la gare chercher un client. Je repasse chercher Kyômi dans deux heures, ça ira ?

— Ce sera parfait ! À tout à l'heure ojiisan !

— Alors... Tu étais avec Wataru ?... » Le regard de Kyômi passait de l'un à l'autre d'un air à la fois surpris et ravi. Elle lâcha la jeune femme pour aller sauter dans les bras de Wataru. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est ton amoureuse, Toni ?

— Booon... Kyômi où l'art de mettre tout le monde à l'aise... Au moins, ça c'est fait... » répliqua Toni qui tachait de garder son aplomb bien qu'elle fut intérieurement passablement mortifiée. En tous cas, la maladresse de Kyômi eut le mérite d'amuser Kazumi qui étouffa un petit rire. « Kyômi, je te présente Kazumi. C'est la petite sœur de Wataru. Je pensais leur proposer de se joindre à nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Kyaaaaah ! Oui, cool ! Check, Kazumi ! » La fillette sauta des bras de Wataru pour aller saluer sa sœur.

— « Cette enfant est un véritable typhon... J'ai besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans la sacoche de mon vélo, tu peux m'ouvrir ton coffre ? » demanda Toni à Wataru.

— « Bien sûr. Je vais en profiter pour baisser ta selle.

— Kyômi, je vais chercher Toru et préparer le goûter. Pendant ce temps, emmène Kazumi et Wataru au bord de l'étang et trouve un coin confortable pour installer la couverture, tu veux bien ? » Toni farfouilla dans la sacoche du vélo et récupéra deux boites.

— « No problem ! » lança la fillette en se mettant au garde à vous. Un vrai boute-en-train ! « Mais euh... Sinon tu m'as pas dit... C'est ton amoureux Wataru ?... »

Antonia lâcha un long et profond soupir de résignation, consciente que Kyômi ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle prit la direction de la maison et lui répondit, taquine, avant de disparaître derrière la porte :

— « Ou Koichiro, va savoir...

— Keuh... Ouah ? Koichiro ? » grimaça la fillette en posant un regard incrédule et mécontent sur Wataru. « Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?... Je t'avais prévenu pourtant ! T'as pas assuré ! »

Wataru esquissa un sourire et mit un genou à terre. Délicatement, il ramena une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille parée d'une petite boucle représentant un panda.

— « Elle te fait marcher. » lui dit-il d'une voix chaude et bienveillante.

— « Rassure-toi, mon frère s'est débrouillé comme un chef ! Et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir manqué faire tout capoter ! Tu nous emmène au bord de l'étang ? Je vais te raconter ! »

Kyômi fit un tour sur elle-même en lâchant un petit cri de joie.

— « Dis-donc ! T'as été plus rapide qu'au volant de ta 86 ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le regard pétillant, en donnant au garçon un coup de coude. « Vous venez ? Il me tarde de connaître toute l'histoire ! »

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Dur-dur de redescendre de son nuage après un tel après-midi ! Mais pourtant, tout le monde était parti et Toni rêvassait sur son lit, le visage baigné d'une douce béatitude. Son esprit vagabondait, insouciant, et sa bouche se fendit d'un léger sourire au souvenir de Wataru et de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa mémoire, taquine, la ramena dans ses bras quelques instants avant la séparation.

 _L'ambiance était euphorique. Excités et galvanisés par ce goûter pique-nique, les enfants, pourchassés par Kazumi, criaient et couraient dans tous les coins du parc en essayant de se percher pour ne pas être chat. Main dans la main, Wataru et Toni allaient piane-piane, repoussant le moment imminent des au-revoir. Tout à leur promenade, ils conversaient paisiblement avec légèreté, échangeant tantôt des regards langoureux tantôt des sourires enjôleurs. Auprès de cet homme, Antonia se sentait comme enveloppée d'une aura perceptiblement suave et capiteuse qui attisait les braises d'un désir éveillant mille sensations exquises dans ses chairs. Wataru percevait-il aussi cette tension délicieusement électrique ? Une brève rétrospective de la journée passée tendait à prouver que oui..._

 _Inévitablement, le moment tant réprouvé du départ finit cependant par arriver. Accotée contre la 86, Toni avait du mal à laisser partir Wataru. Ce dernier, d'un geste d'une infinie douceur, caressa sa joue du dos de la main. Toni se laissa envelopper par la douce chaleur que lui instillait ce contact et laissa ses doigts vagabonder avec tendresse le long du bras de Wataru dont elle saisit la main pour y lover sa tête. Wataru passa son pouce sur sa bouche avec sensualité et lui sourit avant de presser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains s'aventurant sur ses hanches pour aller se perdre dans le creux de ses reins. Son baiser se fit volontairement caresse de plume, ses lèvres frôlant, chatouillant, délicieusement celles de sa belle, la tourmentant du bout de la langue. Grisée par une excitation montante, Antonia, étouffant un grognement d'impatience, s'enhardit et partit à la rencontre de sa langue provocatrice. Wataru était joueur aussi rompit-il ce baiser pour la dévorer d'un regard pénétrant de convoitise. Suspendue à ses lèvres, Toni laissa échapper un soupir frustré à peine audible qui tira un sourire satisfait à Wataru, lequel posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut long et langoureux, sublimé par une osmose palpable entre eux._

Le grelot de son smartphone la tira de sa douce rêverie. Et le nom de l'expéditeur du texto fit s'envoler dans son ventre toute une nuée de libellules.

{ _Hâte de reprendre notre face-à-face où on l'a arrêté... Partante pour un dîner en tête à tête ? Je te laisse choisir où et quand ;)_ } _envoyé maintenant_

Antonia commençait à pianoter sa réponse lorsque le grelot tinta à nouveau.

{ _Je préfère décider_ _de tout en fait... Trop pressé de te revoir u_u }_ _envoyé maintenant_

Des images torrides dénuées de toute pudeur lui traversèrent l'esprit et excitèrent sa libido. Après de tels baisers, Toni désirait plus. Elle voulait qu'il la couvre de baisers et de caresses, qu'il l'étreigne avec l'ardeur d'un amant débordant de sensualité et lui fasse l'amour avec passion, qu'il la laisse découvrir et explorer son corps exalté par la fougue violente du désir érotique... Toute à ses pensées, Antonia tressaillit en réalisant que sa main s'était faufilée sous sa robe et prenait le chemin de sa petite culotte.

« _Oh mon Dieu ! Kirin, sors de ce corps !_ »

Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Son corps s'enflammait à la seule pensée de Wataru, c'était effarant ! Jamais jusque-là elle n'avait ressenti un tel magnétisme pour un homme. Se sentir traversée de part en part par de telles sensations était très nouveau, très délectable mais aussi très effrayant. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si cartésienne et se fiait en toute confiance à ses lobes frontaux pour appréhender la vie, voilà soudain que son système limbique² prenait les rênes du pouvoir ! Cela n'avait rien de rationnel… Était-ce ça l'Amour avec un grand A ? Un peu trop tôt pour répondre à une telle question… Elle suspendit son geste et, après un soupir, pianota sur son téléphone.

{ _Va pour le dîner en tête-à-tête =D J'ai hâte aussi *u*_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

Le grelot tinta à nouveau mais cette fois, le message venait de Kyômi.

{ _Merci pour cet après-midi génial, Toni-san :3 Toi et Wataru vous êtes trop beaux :3_ } _envoyé maintenant_

{ _Et toi tu es une chipie ! On se revoit très vite, ma souricette =) Bisous_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

{ _Owiiii ! Wataru a dit qu'il voulait défier Sano Daichi des Komochi Meteors_ ⁴ _! On ira le voir courir le week-end prochain ? Dis, on ira ?_ } _envoyé maintenant_

Ce texto de Kyômi ramena aussitôt à Toni un souvenir de l'après-midi qui lui avait donné une idée qu'elle souhaitait absolument mettre en place dès que possible. Ou du moins essayer parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore si ce qu'elle avait en tête relevait du possible. Elle se dépêcha donc de répondre à la fillette...

 _{_ _Je suis désolée Kyômi-chan mais je préfère passer mon tour, cette fois ! Attendre dans le noir pendant des heures pour voir passer deux bolides à peine 3 secondes, ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'une bonne soirée... =S J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâchée ;)_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

...après quoi elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir la caméra miniature offerte par Ukito le soir du baby sitting de Toru. Elle était effectivement très petite et de forme plate, très similaire à un cadran de montre connectée. Antonia sortit la caméra de son emballage et l'inspecta sous tous les angles en se demandant si elle serait adaptée à l'utilité qu'elle venait soudain de lui trouver...

Tandis qu'elle se familiarisait au fonctionnement de cette mini caméra tout en feuilletant par moment la notice, elle se remémorait les mots de Kyômi. Cette dernière avait énoncé quelque chose de très intéressant entre deux bouchées de muffins.

« _On a eu de la chance d'assister à ta victoire sur Nakasato, Wataru ! D'habitude, tout ce qu'on voit, c'est juste deux voitures passer trop vite pour profiter du spectacle... J'aimerais trop être une fée ! Parce que grâce à mes ailes, je pourrais suivre la 86 de Takumi tout au long de la course et voir tous ses exploits, ce serait top !..._ »

Au premier abord, ses propos semblaient très anodins, une sorte de vœu formulé en l'air. Mais l'idée qui en avait découlé dans l'esprit de Toni était théoriquement réalisable pour qui était équipé des bons accessoires... Et, une idée en amenant une autre, Toni avait eu le projet fou d'exaucer le souhait de la fillette. Ou du moins, tenter de l'exaucer car ce qu'elle avait en tête impliquait fondamentalement que cette caméra miniature soit performante sur tous les fronts : une stabilité et une netteté d'image à toute épreuve, une étanchéité sans faille, une option infra rouge pour les prises de vue nocturnes, et surtout une technologie de longue portée qui lui permette de se raccorder à sa tablette et à son smartphone quelle que soit la distance.

Après une heure de manipulations et de tests rudimentaires divers, Antonia décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure : les tests sur le terrain en situation de run. Les essais effectués entre les murs de sa chambre étaient excellents mais il n'y avait pas là de quoi s'extasier. Elle voulait maintenant savoir comment se comporterait cette caméra lorsqu'elle serait fixée sur sa moto et exposée à ses assauts répétés. Soumise à la vitesse et aux secousses de son GSX-R, rien ne garantissait que les prises de vue donneraient un résultat satisfaisant...

Antonia trouva une excuse pour justifier son absence imprévue au dîner et fila dans la nuit tombante retrouver son GSX-R dans le garage. Elle commença par débâcher le bolide puis, après avoir astiqué le revers du rétroviseur droit, elle y fixa la caméra, provisoirement dans un premier temps à l'aide de deux gros élastiques en espérant que ce serait assez résistant le temps du test. Si les essais s'avéraient concluants, elle pourrait alors utiliser une fixation plus solide. Elle ne savait pas trop si cet emplacement apporterait un bon angle et dans l'idéal, le tube de fourche aurait été beaucoup plus approprié car d'une stabilité à toute épreuve. Mais le carénage imposant n'offrait pas un bon point d'encrage aussi, après mûre réflexion, jugeant le pare-choc beaucoup trop exposé aux vibrations, il lui avait semblé préférable d'opter pour le revers du rétro.

Une fois la caméra fixée, quelques réglages effectués sur son smartphone, et son équipement enfilé, Toni enfourcha son GSX-R et partit sous un tonnerre de vrombissements, direction : le lac d'Akina. Il restait à peine quelques kilomètres pour atteindre le sommet lorsqu'elle tomba sur Wataru – « _Concentrée, surtout reste bien concentrée ma grande, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées lubriques..._ » – en train de monter dans la voiture de Takumi. Le GSX-R et la Trueno se croisèrent mais Toni exécuta aussitôt un tour complet en drift pour les prendre en chasse.

« _L'occasion est trop bonne, pas question de la laisser filer !_ »

C'était la première fois que Toni voyait Takumi au volant de sa 86 et elle comprit direct pourquoi ses prestations enflammaient les foules : sa conduite était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il abordait les virages à une vitesse hallucinante mais jamais ne perdait le contrôle. La voiture frôlait la glissière, vrillait, mais immanquablement gardait le cap qu'il voulait. Toni se sentit traversée par une vague d'excitation. Elle devait doser sa vitesse au kilomètre/heure près pour pouvoir récolter des images qui vaillent le coup. Elle ne devait le suivre ni de trop près ni de trop loin et anticiper ses manœuvre afin de toujours garder un angle de vue idéal pour la caméra. L'exercice n'était pas du tout aisé mais c'est en cela que c'était excitant : un challenge à relever non pour gagner une course mais pour gagner en précision et en performance dans le but qu'elle s'était fixé, à savoir faire plaisir à Kyômi.

Après un quart d'heure de conduite, la 86 bifurqua sur un large accotement pour reprendre la route en sens inverse. Antonia ralentit et poursuivit son chemin. Elle se demanda si Wataru l'avait remarquée... Enfin... Si Wataru avait remarqué que le motard qui venait de les doubler était le _Phénix_ , plutôt ! Des bouillons de chaleur mêlée à un amour-propre exacerbé l'envahirent soudain mais elle reprit instantanément le contrôle de ses émotions en chassant de son esprit toute pensée parasite. Une seconde d'inattention aux commandes du GSX-R et c'était le drame assuré !

Une heure plus tard, elle était installée sur son lit, moulée dans un petit pyjama en coton, et visionnait sur son smartphone la vidéo enregistrée plus tôt.

« _Incroyable... Le rendu est vraiment au-delà de toutes mes espérances... Kyômi va halluciner quand je vais lui permettre de vivre les courses en direct... Enfin... Quand le Phénix va lui permettre de vivre les courses en direct, plutôt..._ »

Avant d'en arriver là, il lui faudrait s'entraîner encore un peu dans l'exercice du poursuiveur parce qu'elle se trouvait trop irrégulière et le rendu à l'écran donnait un peu la nausée... Quelques petits réglages pourraient aussi être améliorés au niveau de la caméra mais ils pouvaient être effectués directement sur la tablette ou le smartphone par celui qui visionnait.

On toqua à sa porte. Antonia dissimula rapidement la caméra dans le tiroir de son chevet.

— « Qui est-ce ?

— C'est Kirin, on peut parler ?

— Bien sûr, entre Kirin ! »

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre, grimpa sur le lit et s'installa en tailleur en face de Toni. Même en pyjama, Kirin était belle comme le jour ! Comment faisait-elle pour paraître toujours glamour ? Même affublée d'une robe de bure, elle serait girly !

— « Alors cette journée ? » fit-elle d'un ton à la fois mielleux et espiègle. « Mon petit doigt m'a dit que Cupidon avait frappé ?...

— Tu ne pouvais pas dire mieux... Sauf qu'il m'a décoché une flèche empoisonnée... Une flèche ardente qui est en train de me consumer de l'intérieur...

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Raconte !

— C'est difficile à expliquer, c'est bizarre ce qui m'arrive... Mais c'est peut-être moi qui psychote, je ne sais pas trop... Wataru et moi c'est tout frais, j'y verrai peut-être plus clair dans quelques jours... On en reparle à ce moment-là, tu veux bien ?

— Oui, pas de problème ! Entre Wataru et toi j'ai senti un truc fort. Une tension sexuelle vraiment intense qui m'a d'ailleurs un peu vexée car elle a parasité mon pouvoir de séduction ! » Kirin éclata de rire. « Plus sérieusement, j'espère que le courant va bien passer entre vous. Parce que vous allez vraiment bien ensemble ! »

Antonia trouva son amie très intuitive pour le coup. Car sans le savoir, elle venait de mettre un nom sur le trouble qui la rongeait : tension sexuelle ! C'était exactement ça ! Probablement qu'une fois toute cette tension dissipée, elle pourrait peut-être appréhender sa relation avec Wataru plus sereinement ? À voir... En tous cas, le sujet reviendrait très certainement sur le tapis avec Kirin car Toni ne doutait pas de ses bons conseils en la matière !

— « Oh ça pour passer, il passe bien le courant ! Il faut juste éviter la surtension sinon c'est le compteur qui va disjoncter ! Mais toi alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

— Oui, effectivement... » Kirin prit un air des plus sérieux. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais un service à te demander à propos de Ryôsuke ?...

— Ryôsuke... Ryôsuke... Oh ! Le type guindé d'hier soir ? Oui-oui je me souv... Attends un peu ! Tu ne vas quand même pas m'embarquer dans un genre de plan à trois, j'espère !

— Quouaaaah ? » Le teint de kirin blêmit subitement. « Mais pas du tout, t'es dingue ou quoi ?!

— Hm... Avec toi, je m'attends à tout...

— Je sais que j'ai quelques fantasmes pervers mais les plans à trois, ce n'est pas du tout mon trip ! La double pénétration coincée entre deux partenaires, tu avoueras que c'est flippant... Quant à devoir partager un mec avec une autre nana, même pas en rêve ! J'ai tout de même certaines limites...

— Dans ce cas-là, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— J'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse...

— Quel genre ? » Toni était un peu perdue... Elle ne voyait pas de rapport entre Ryôsuke, elle et une promesse...

— « Tu vas sûrement trouver ça idiot. Idiot et immature… Je voudrais qu'on passe une sorte de pacte.

— Un pacte ? » répéta Toni de plus en plus intriguée. « Genre pacte de sang où il faut se taillader la main ?

— Non, non ! Pas de pacte de sang ! Plutôt un pacte de loyauté entre amies. » Kirin arbora un sourire enjôleur.

— « Tu fais bien des mystères, ce soir ! Tu vas la cracher ta pastille !...

— Oui, oui, j'y viens ! Voilà, c'est tout simple en fait : si l'une de nous flashe sur un mec, l'autre ne devra jamais se poser en concurrente pour sa copine.

— C'est honnête. » commenta Toni bien qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle, planche à pain notoire, aurait pu faire concurrence à Kirin, bombe atomique avérée. « Cela dit, je ne vois pas le rapport entre ton Ryôsuke et moi…

— Ryôsuke, je le connais depuis plus de quinze ans. J'ai toujours été secrètement amoureuse de lui, je crois… Sauf que je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir de lui autre chose qu'une amitié approximative. Comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, il n'est pas facile à émouvoir ! Il est toujours sur la défensive et dans le " _control freak_ ‟, c'est un véritable challenge que d'essayer de percer à travers ses défenses pour toucher son cœur ! Mais hier soir, avec toi, je l'ai senti... comme détendu et ça m'a fichu un coup ! Mon amour-propre de séductrice en a été ébranlé ! Je t'adore, je pense que tu le sais. Et je ne veux pas qu'une histoire de mec se mette entre nous ! Alors j'ai eu l'idée de ce pacte. Voilà tu sais tout ! »

Toni éclata de rire, hilare.

— « Tu es sérieuse, là ? » réussit-elle à articuler en essuyant une petite larme qui perçait au coin de l'œil. « Toi, la canonissime Kirin, tu as peur que moi, l'insignifiante Toni, je te fasse de l'ombre ? Sois un peu lucide ma bichette ! De un, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec toi, c'est mathématique : 1m64/85A/T36 contre 1m76/90C/T38 ! Je suis blackboulée direct ! Et de deux, ton Ryôsuke me semble être le genre de mec attiré par des femmes genre working girls ou avocates, pas une petite prof provinciale obligée de cumuler les jobs pour arriver à payer les factures !

— Mais quelles conneries tu peux raconter ! De deux choses l'une : soit tu veux flatter mon ego et me rassurer en te dévalorisant – mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre –, soit tu n'as absolument pas conscience de tes qualités... Tu as un charme fou, tu t'en rends pas compte ? J'en veux pour preuve : hier soir avec Wataru ! Il te dévorait littéralement du regard ! J'aurais pu me foutre à poil et faire la danse des canards, il ne m'aurait même pas calculée ! »

Toni leva les yeux au ciel d'un air perplexe et attrapa un oreiller pour le lui jeter à la figure.

— « Peut-être mais là, il est question de ton Ryôsuke, pas de Wataru !

— Heeey ! Attends un peu, mamie ! Tu vas me payer ça ! » lança Kirin en se prenant l'oreiller sur la joue qu'elle empoigna aussitôt pour en mettre un coup sur l'épaule de Toni.

La discussion tourna en bataille de polochons dans un fracas d'éclats de rire et de lutte qui attira Toru, chou comme tout dans son petit pyjama Superman. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait que Toni l'avait attrapé, projeté sur le lit et lui grattouillait bidou/dessous des bras/et plante des pieds pendant que Kirin leur donnait des coups de polochon à tous les deux. De grands cri hystériques de joie et de protestations mêlés à de grands éclats de rire inondèrent la pièce.

— « Hé bien ! Hé bien ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Madame Ôtanami apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son doux visage affichant un petit sourire amusé de voir ses pensionnaires s'ébattre dans une telle allégresse. Elle eut tôt fait d'être rejointe par Ukito qui, le sourire aux lèvres, bougonna après les filles qui excitaient son fils au moment du coucher.

— « Allez ! Allez ! Ça suffit maintenant ! » lança-t-il d'un ton faussement fâché. « C'est l'heure du dodo pour les petits crapauds, il me semble !

— Oh... non... encore... cinq... minutes ! » lâcha Toru qui riait à gorge déployée de ce rire compulsif et communicatif qu'ont les enfants sujets à l'hilarité tandis que Toni continuait à le chatouiller.

— « Même pas deux minutes, désolé. Demain, il y a école ! »

Face à l'insistance de Ukito, les filles stoppèrent le jeu sans toutefois lui épargner de se prendre un oreiller à la tête. Ukito fit une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

— « Hep petit homme ! On ne part pas sans un gros câlin ! » fine mine de rouspéter Toni en enlaçant Toru avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou et la serra fort en se pressant tout contre elle. « Bonne nuit mon trésor. À demain.

— Bonne nuit Toni. » Il lui souffla un bisou sur la joue ainsi qu'à Kirin et disparut avec son père et obâchan au bout du couloir.

— « Bon... Eh bien je vais y aller aussi. » annonça Kirin en ramassant les oreillers pour les poser sur le lit. « Bonne nuit, ma poulette, à demain ! Et je compte sur toi pour me raconter ta life avec Wataru !

— Oui enfin pas dans les détails non plus, hein !

— Hm... On verra...

— C'est tout vu ! »

Kirin quitta la pièce d'un pas léger en claquant la porte mais la rouvrit quasiment aussitôt pour passer la tête et lancer un « Clair que c'est tout vu ! » avant de redisparaître aussi sec.

— « Quel numéro, j'vous jure... » Toni haussa les épaules, résignée.

Une fois sa chambre à peu près en ordre après la tornade qui venait d'y passer, elle fila se brosser les dents et se glissa dans son lit. Un flot de questions se bouscula dans son esprit au sujet de Wataru, de Kirin, de son projet de film pour Kyômi et surtout au sujet d'elle-même soumise à toute une palette d'émotions nouvelles depuis sa rencontre avec le beau Wataru. Mais le sommeil la prit et elle finit par sombrer dans une nuit sans rêve qui lui permit un repos réparateur.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

 **À suivre…**

 **(Vénus vs Komochi - 1/2)**

* * *

¹ **Nach** **ō** = Service de renseignement du Japon.

² **rakugoka** = le rakugoka est un conteur d'histoires humoristiques dans le cadre d'un rakugo, sorte de spectacle littéraire japonais humoristique.

³ Petite précision sur ces zones de notre cerveau : les **lobes frontaux** (il y en a deux : gauche et droit) ont pour fonctions de gérer la raison, la mémoire, la personnalité, la prise de décisions, le jugement ainsi que les mouvements, la parole et le langage. C'est un peu notre disque dur en quelque sorte =) Le **système limbique** , quant à lui, est considéré comme le siège des émotions. Pour faire simple et bref (car je n'ai pas trop envie de partir dans un cours d'anatomie =P), il joue un rôle dans le comportement et les émotions tels que la peur, la haine, le plaisir, etc... C'est dans cette zone que se situe l'hypothalamus, responsable des sécrétions d'hormones qui peuvent nous rendre dingues ! Et qui d'ailleurs rendent dingue notre Toni ! =P

⁴ **Sano Daichi des Komochi Meteors** = Ce personnage et cette équipe n'existent pas dans le manga. Cela étant, en admettant que les Akina Speed Star, les Night Kids et les RedSuns (ainsi que les Thunders Fire mentionnés dans l'épisode 1 du Stage 2) ne sont pas les seules équipes de Gunma, je me suis permise cette petite liberté de créer une équipe basée au Mont Komochi à une trentaine de kilomètres au Nord de Shibukawa et situé à peu-près à égale distance entre les Monts Akina et Akagi.

.

* * *

.

 **Au prochain chapitre de 'De Feu et de Tonnerre'** :

.

(...)

{ Salut Toni :) Dîner en tête à tête à Kusatsu demain, je passe te prendre vers 19:00.} envoyé maintenant

Antonia se sentit comme une gamine à la veille de son tout premier rendez-vous : à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Elle s'apprêtait à rédiger sa réponse – notant au passage que Wataru se montrait hyper directif et s'étonnant de bien le prendre compte tenu de sa nature très indépendante – quand le son du petit grelot retentit à nouveau.

{ _Par contre c'est un peu loin donc on y restera jusqu'au lendemain ;)_ } envoyé maintenant

À la lecture de ce texto-là, un geyser d'émotions intenses jaillit et submergea tout son être. Pas besoin de savoir lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que la soirée ne s'arrêterait pas à un dîner ! Bien sûr, Toni attendait ce tête-à-tête avec impatience mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender... Indomptable, son corps s'enflammait déjà rien qu'à sentir les mains de Wataru l'effleurer du bout des doigts alors oui ! La perspective de découvrir une facette d'elle jusque-là inconnue l'effrayait quelque peu...

.

(...)

Elle joint aussitôt le geste à la parole en sortant et remettant des cintres tout en les gratifiants d'un « Non ! », d'un « encore moins » ou d'un « sûrement pas ! », au grand dam de Toni qui redoutait le pire lorsque Kirin partait dans ses délires. Elle s'extasia soudain en exposant une petite robe taille empire d'un rouge sombre légèrement rosé confectionnée dans une étoffe fluide et légère dont le décolleté se prêtait parfaitement au thème de la soirée.

— « Elle est par-faite ! Ni trop chic, ni trop décontract', c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut !

— Quoi ? Non mais là, tu oublies direct ! Le décolleté hyper plongeant plus la couleur tape-à-l'œil, c'est niet ! Si je porte ça, il va me prendre pour une muleta¹ et me charger comme un taureau !

— Tssss... Nawak ! »

Kirin balaya d'un geste de main expéditif cet argument discutable qu'elle jugea comme nul et non avenu et passa le cintre derrière la tête d'Antonia.

— « Tais-toi et laisse-moi gérer le dress code ! » requerra-t-elle d'un ton qui n'appelait pas d'objection. « Lèves-toi que je vois un peu ce que ça donne...

— Sérieux, Rin, c'est trop... Trop... Trop pas soft quoi... » protesta Toni qui se leva malgré tout pour éviter de contrarier sa copine.

— « Trop pas rien du tout, Madame Troprude ! » se contenta de rétorquer la relookeuse improvisée. « Admire ! » lança-t-elle tout sourire en la plaçant face au miroir. « Cette couleur n'a rien de tape-à-l'œil, c'est du grenat et ça te va super bien au teint, regarde comme tu es lumineuse ! Ensuite, la longueur au-dessous du genou est juste parfaite, ni trop longue ni trop courte. Et oui, le décolleté est plongeant, mais l'apanage du bonnet A, ma chérie, c'est que tu peux tout, absolument tout te permettre sans passer pour une pouffiasse ! »

.

(...)

— Roooh ça va, c'est bon, c'était pour te taquiner ! Je me doute bien que tu es au poil ! » abdiqua Rin en soupirant. « Trêve de plaisanterie, » fit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. « Changeons de sujet... Tu es toujours très loquace quand il s'agit de parler de tes parents mais tu n'as jamais évoqué l'existence d'une fratrie... Alors comme ça tu as un frère ? »

L'atmosphère si détendue l'instant précédent s'embruma subitement. Une expression mélancolique crispa le visage de Toni, altérant ses traits en une grise mine dont le teint brusquement blême rehaussa son regard devenu maussade, ses yeux légèrement embués. Ce silence polaire embarrassa Kirin qui comprit qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet sensible. Sa question pourtant anodine semblait avoir contrarié son amie. Blessée, même... Pour autant, elle prit le parti de pousser la conversation et de voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait insister.

— « Toni ?...

— Non.

— Mais... Tout à l'heure tu as dit q...

— Je sais ce que j'ai dis... » coupa Toni froidement. Réalisant qu'elle avait surdosé le ton, elle reprit plus aimablement, d'une voix blanche. « C'est... Une histoire compliquée, Rin. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

.

(...)

— « C'était quoi, ça ?... » s'enquit Toni aussitôt qu'il l'eût libérée de son étreinte. Bien que ses joues rosies témoignaient du plaisir qu'elle avait pris à partager ce baiser, son regard marquait une vague irritation.

— « La manifestation de mon bonheur de te revoir ?!... » lâcha-t-il avec le sourire innocent d'un gamin qui vient d'être pris en flag' en train de remplir de ketchup les chaussures de son grand frère.

— « Hm… Ça ressemblait plutôt étrangement à un marquage de territoire dans les règles de l'art…

— C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça fait chacal indélicat qui défèque à tout va pour montrer que la place est occupée... » souligna-t-il, le regard malicieux, avec une pointe de moquerie.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire… » ronchonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu t'es encore monté la tête ! » poursuivit-elle en le regardant se pencher pour attraper son tote bag entre les anses duquel elle avait coincé un petit blouson en jean. « Tu m'as vue en compagnie de Hitoshi et là, sans que rien ne le justifie, tous les signaux d'alarme de ton cerveau se sont mis en alerte rouge ‟attention danger : caleçon non identifié en zone non autorisée !" Eh bien sûr, poussé par je ne sais trop quelle impulsion de rivalité – complètement non fondée, cela dit en passant –, tu as tiré des conclusions totalement grotesques... » Un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'entraîna avec lui vers sa 86, opinant de la tête sans mot dire bien que son expression laissait paraître un certain détachement. Le tote bag négligemment balancé derrière l'épaule, il avait une démarche des plus désinvolte. « …et Black-Wataru a pris le contrô... … ... Tu es impossible... Tu ne m'écoute même pas en fait... » fit-elle enfin en remarquant qu'il regardait droit devant lui sans réellement se formaliser de ses remontrances.

— « Mais si, évidemment que je t'écoute. » rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, notant l'agréable parfum de mimosa qui embaumait ses cheveux. « C'est juste que quand j'ai vu ce mec t'aborder avec cette aisance, mon radar à cons s'est mis en branle. J'aime pas que les ours mal léchés tournent autour de mon pot de miel, désolé, ça me tape sur les nerfs. »

.

(...)

— « Et du coup, tu en profite pour jouer avec le feu... Pyromane... » ironisa-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle senti contre sa peau les lèvres de Wataru s'étirer en un sourire. L'une de ses mains se fixa dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre emprisonna sa nuque, puis basculant en arrière le corps frémissant de sa belle, il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'intéresser à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe un instant avant de suivre la courbe de son cou et plonger dans son décolleté. Toni haleta. Ce souffle chaud sur sa peau était une brûlure exquise qui attisait les braises déjà incandescentes de son désir. Frustrée d'être à la merci de cet irrésistible bourreau qui lui faisait vivre mille tourments lascifs, elle se redressa. Perchée sur les 10 centimètres de talon de ses escarpins Miu Miu, elle n'eut aucun mal à lui retirer son pull qu'elle trouvait franchement encombrant et qui s'envola quelque part où il ne gênerait plus. Du bout des lèvres, elle couvrit de baisers le torse musclé qui s'offrait enfin à ses sens exaltés, s'attardant un instant sur ses abdos à peine saillants qui marquaient toutefois une légère tablette de chocolat des plus sexy, avant de poursuivre plus au nord où elle effleura du bout de la langue un téton. Les soupirs haletants de Wataru l'incitèrent à poursuivre, le léchant, le mordillant, l'agaçant, tandis que ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses et le plaquèrent contre elle pour mieux sentir contre son intimité son excitation grandissante.

Jugeant qu'il était largement temps de se débarrasser de ce pantalon devenu plus que gênant, Toni se saisit de la ceinture des deux mains mais elle suspendit son geste en se sentant décoller du sol. Wataru la porta jusqu'au lit et, noyant ses prunelles pétillantes de convoitise dans les siennes toutes aussi étincelantes, il la contempla avec envie tout en faisant glisser lentement d'une main la fermeture à glissière de sa robe tandis que de l'autre, il libérait ses cheveux de la pince qui les maintenait captifs. La chevelure abondante et souple tomba en cascade sur ses épaules en diffusant brièvement un doux parfum de mimosa. Ce spectacle alluma des flammes dans les yeux de Wataru qui l'embrassa avec passion en abaissant les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba au sol. Il eut aussitôt le réflexe de reculer d'un pas pour la contempler d'un regard intense.

— « Tu es... Mon fantasme incarné... » souffla-t-il en appréciant cette vision des plus excitantes.

Antonia éprouva un certain soulagement. Elle n'était pas fan de ce corps si loin des normes qu'elle se faisait de la beauté aussi avait-elle craint que Wataru n'apprécie pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux... Visiblement à des années lumières d'être de cet avis, Wataru désirait ce corps d'un appétit amoureux manifeste. Il approcha une main impatiente de reprendre ses caresses lorsqu'il interrompit son geste, son regard fixé sur une série de cicatrices qui marbraient la peau de la jeune femme.

(...)

* * *

.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre sera so sexo ! =P Mon baptême du feu X) Votre jugement sera déterminant sur ma décision de réitérer ou non... J'ai hâte et en même temps j'appréhende... -.-' Bref on n'y est pas encore =) Pour l'heure, il est plutôt question de ce chapitre 5 : alors ? Vous avez aimé ou pas ?

À bientôt mes z'ami(e)s \o/


	7. Vénus vs Komochi (Partie 1 sur 2)

Aloha mes z'ami(e)s \o/

Si vous vous posiez la question, non je ne reviens pas d'un loOoOong voyage sur Mars x) Même si j'aurais préféré au final -.- Mon interminable et impardonnable absence est plutôt due à des impondérables irl qui, en plus d'affecter mon existence, ont parasité mon inspiration -.- C'est tellement frustrant d'avoir tant de choses en tête sans arriver à les transposer par écrit... Me retrouver devant mon écran désespérément blanc avec ce petit curseur qui semblait n'être là que pour m'asticoter, j'avoue ça m'a plombé le moral plus d'une fois =( Mais je suppose que le syndrome du blocage de l'écrivain n'épargne pas grand monde... Attention, n'allez pas mal interpréter mes propos : je n'ai pas la prétention de me considérer comme tel x) Je ne suis qu'une humble petite scribouillarde qui prend son plaisir dans l'écriture (et aussi dans les soirées apéro autour du barbuc' quand arrive le week-end =P Que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait mwouhaha ! =P)

.

BoOoOon pour recadrer un peu le sujet, parlons fanfic... Comme je vous l'avais promis, ce nouveau chapitre sera caliente ;) Sauf que si vous êtes attentifs, vous aurez remarqué qu'il est en deux parties x) Désolée, j'ai dû le fractionner tant il était long -.-' Et pas au meilleur des moments, en plus *rolleys*. Pour me faire pardonner (wahou... Ôo je suis vraiment en mode mea-culpa aujourd'hui...), dans la section réservée aux extraits tirés du prochain chapitre, je vous ai publié le début de la deuxième partie (une page word et demi me semble adéquat au préjudice causé mais je vous préviens, ce sera plutôt frustrant pour vous x) lol Quoi ? NoOoOon... Cela n'a rien d'une manœuvre de ma part pour m'assurer de vous revoir au prochain chapitre... *allume l'auréole*) Quoi qu'il en soit, sachant qu'il y a une scène hot (qui prend son apogée dans la deuxième partie surtout), je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de passer votre chemin si vous n'êtes pas adepte de ce genre de lecture ^^

Comme je vous l'avais dit précédemment, écrire du lemon est une première. Et ce n'est pas un exercice dans lequel je suis très à l'aise. J'en veux pour preuve : là où quelques jours seraient suffisants pour un chapitre "banal", il me faut deux semaines voire plus pour écrire une scène sexo x) Bref ! Je ne sais pas trop si le résultat sera à la hauteur de ce à quoi vous vous attendez mais en tous cas, si les retours sont négatifs, il est peu probable que je réitère -.-' Je suis d'avis qu'il vaut mieux se concentrer sur ce que l'on maîtrise et éviter de s'éparpiller juste pour faire "comme les autres" ^^ J'ai lu tellement de fanfictions gâchées par des passages lemon qui, à mon sens, manquaient et de crédibilité et de soins dans l'écriture... Si c'est pour balancer de l'esbroufe érotique au détriment de la qualité du récit, c'est pas la peine ! x) Pour ma part, j'ai testé, voilà c'est fait \o/ Mon "auto-défi" =P et je suis bigrement fière de moi d'en être arrivé au bout *bombe le torse triomphalement* Mwouhaha !

Une dernière petite remarque : malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées sur ce chapitre, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire (j'ai énormément ri notamment sur la scène relooking by Kirin =P Ce passage-là va passer collector, je crois lol) alors j'espère que ça se ressentira lors de la lecture =D Si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemble les sources chaudes de Kusatsu dont il est question dans ce chapitre, je vous invite à suivre ce lien : _(www.)youtube /watch?v=4baIpI-c5po_ qui vous mènera jusqu'à une petite vidéo touristique sympa et vous permettra de découvrir la station thermale à l'instar d'Antonia =) Comme le site censure, pensez à retirer les parenthèses et à ajouter le .com derrière youtube ;)

.

Pour conclure ce laïus interminable (on ne se refait pas *rolleys*), voici la parenthèse rituelle des remerciements à mes commentatrices \o/ Merci Kactus et FanManga pour votre fidélité et votre assiduité à me laisser un commentaire chapitre après chapitre :3 Un spécial thanks également aux anonymes qui suivent ma fanfic ^^

.

Bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre de 'De Feu et de Tonnerre' =D

* * *

.

 **-6-**

 **Vénus vs Komochi (1/2)**

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Durant presque deux semaines, Antonia et Wataru avaient échangé des dizaines de textos comme deux ados en proie à l'enivrante passion de leur première love story. Ils s'étaient vus quelques fois mais à peine le temps de s'accorder quelques tendres douceurs parce que l'un et l'autre étaient tributaires d'imprévus ou d'obligations qui les contraignaient à remettre à plus tard leurs tête-à-tête langoureux. Ce n'est qu'au soir du jeudi en huit que Wataru proposa le rendez-vous galant tant attendu.

Toni n'avait pas osé se montrer pressante mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était en manque de lui ! Purement et simplement ! Son corps tout entier le lui faisait bien comprendre, manifestant un besoin excessif et terriblement frustrant, un besoin nommé tension sexuelle... C'était totalement insensé comme réaction parce qu'elle connaissait à peine Wataru – elle en était parfaitement consciente – mais c'était au-delà de tout contrôle. Antonia était une jeune femme de caractère, pas du tout le genre à céder aux caprices de ses hormones mais là, toute cette agitation émotionnelle commençait à lui poser quelques problèmes de concentration au travail. Seule sa moto parvenait à lui donner un répit, un sentiment de paix intérieure. Lorsqu'elle enfourchait son GSX-R, plus rien ne comptait hormis la vitesse et le plaisir de rouler.

 _{_ _Salut Toni :) Dîner en tête à tête à Kusatsu demain, je passe te prendre vers 19:00. }_ _envoyé maintenant_

En découvrant le sms de Wataru, Antonia se sentit comme une gamine à la veille de son tout premier rendez-vous : à la fois excitée et nerveuse – notant au passage que Wataru se montrait hyper directif et s'étonnant de bien le prendre compte tenu de sa nature très indépendante. Laissant de côté les copies qu'elle était en train de corriger, elle s'apprêtait à rédiger sa réponse quand le son du petit grelot retentit à nouveau.

 _{_ _Par contre c'est un peu loin donc on y restera jusqu'au lendemain ;) }_ _envoyé maintenant_

À la lecture de ce texto-là, un geyser d'émotions intenses jaillit et submergea tout son être. Nul besoin de savoir lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que la soirée ne s'arrêterait pas à un dîner ! Bien sûr, Toni attendait ce moment avec une certaine impatience mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender... Indomptable, son corps s'enflammait déjà rien qu'à sentir les mains de Wataru l'effleurer du bout des doigts alors oui ! La perspective de découvrir une facette d'elle jusque-là inconnue l'effrayait quelque peu...

« _Hm... L'ennui c'est que je suis censée bosser au refuge samedi matin... Bon... Voyons si je peux négocier un changement d'horaires avec Monsieur Okamoto..._ »

Un coup de fil plus tard, elle pianotait tout sourire sa réponse pour Wataru. Monsieur Okamoto avait été franchement arrangeant en allant jusqu'à lui proposer de prendre un congé pour compenser le remplacement de dernière minute qu'elle avait accepté deux week-ends plus tôt mais Toni avait préféré garder ce joker pour le cas où un événement lui imposerait, un jour, une absence forcée. Finalement, ils s'étaient entendus pour déplacer ses horaires à l'après-midi.

 _{_ _Je dois être revenue pour 14:30 au plus tard, c'est faisable tu crois ?_ _=S_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _{_ _Pas de problème ;) Tu bosses le samedi ?_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _{_ _Oui et non : je fais du bénévolat dans un refuge canin les samedi matin ;) Mais j'ai pu m'arranger pour intervertir mes heures avec un autre bénévole =) Ces petites boules de poils n'ont pas été gâtées par la vie, je ne me vois pas les switcher contre un dîner... =(_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _._

 _{_ _Sensible et généreuse, je vais finir par croire que tu n'as aucun défaut ! Je te déposerai moi-même au refuge à l'heure que tu souhaiteras =)_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _{_ _Oh merci , un vrai gentleman =P_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _._

 _{_ _Woé en plus de toutes mes autres qualités_ 8) _Demande à Kyômi-chan, je suis sûre qu'elle te confirmera lol_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _{_ _Et modeste avec ça, à ce que je constate_ :o) _Kyômi-chan n'est pas objective : je ne sais pas quel sort tu lui as jeté mais elle t'idolâtre littéralement_ Ôo _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _._

 _{_ _Ah ah ! C'est simplement mon charme naturel qui opère =D Plus sérieusement, tu as bien noté pour demain : je viens te chercher à 19:00. Pressé de t'avoir enfin toute à moi..._ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _{_ _Je serai dans les starting-blocks à 19 heures pétantes ;) Hâte aussi =3_ À _demain :-*_ _}_ _envoyé maintenant_

 _._

Antonia sentit un vertige euphorique monter du tréfonds de son être à l'idée de passer toute une nuit dans les bras de Wataru. Un frisson d'impatience la parcourut et raviva le souvenir de leur dernier baiser, plus ardent que des braises incandescentes, lui tirant un sourire troublé et des palpitations sous le nombril. Kirin mit fin à sa douce rêverie en toquant à sa porte.

— « Vas-y, entre Rin ! » l'invita-t-elle.

Kirin s'exécuta et prit place sur le banc coffre qui jouxtait le lit en s'asseyant de côté, ses pieds nus ramenés sous ses fesses.

— « Ça va, toi ? Tu as une petite mine...

— Un peu chamboulée, la journée a été difficile au refuge... En fin d'aprèm, on a recueilli un jeune chien dans un état sanitaire vraiment lamentable, c'était psychologiquement éprouvant... » Antonia soupira tristement. « C'est le côté déplaisant de ce boulot : la misère et la détresse animale... Mais bon ! On va bien s'occuper de lui, il va vite reprendre du poil de la bête ! Et avec un peu de chance, on lui trouvera une bonne famille pour l'adopter !

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Et puis la chance a déjà commencé à lui sourire puisqu'elle t'a placée sur son chemin ! » La compassion et l'optimisme qui teintaient la voix de Kirin n'étaient pas feinte, Toni apprécia cette marque de réconfort. « Sinon... Des nouvelles de ton ‟Maître Jedi du sex-appeal" ?... »

Antonia manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant le surnom. Depuis quelques jours, Rin s'amusait à rebaptiser Wataru d'incroyables sobriquets et il fallait avouer que ça ne volait pas toujours bien haut même si elle faisait preuve d'une imagination débordante... Comprenant que la visite de Kirin n'avait rien de désintéressé, Antonia haussa un sourcil à la fois surpris et suspicieux...

— « Dis donc, toi ! Tu es bien curieuse !

— Roooh bah quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à se sentir concerné par le bonheur de sa copine, si ? » Kirin enroba sa réplique d'une petite moue supposée traduire une innocente sollicitude mais le résultat s'avéra... plus que raté !

— « Hm... Eh bien oui, puisque tu le demandes, je viens juste d'avoir des nouvelles de Wataru.

— Ah ! Et ?

— Et on se voit demain soir. » lâcha-t-elle tout sourire en sautant sur le lit pour s'installer face à Kirin. « Il m'a invitée dans un endroit qui s'appelle... » Antonia fit glisser rapidement les icônes de son smartphone et poursuivit : « Kusatsu ! Tu connais ?

— Cool ! Oui, je connais ! Je pense qu'il a prévu un petit week-end à la station thermale de Kusatsu-On... » Kirin s'interrompit soudain tandis que son regard s'éclairait d'une petite flamme coquine. « Heeey ! Mais ça veut dire que vous allez croquer la pomme tous les deux ! » En un éclair, Rin était passé du sérieux à l'émerveillement telle une petite enfant devant la tombée des premiers flocons de neige de la saison !

— « Je ne sais pas, on verra… » se contenta de répondre Toni en esquissant un sourire timide. « J'espère juste que je serai à la hauteur...

— Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ?! » Kirin afficha une mine des plus étonnée. Elle savait que Toni n'était pas une épicurienne à son image, plutôt une romantique idéaliste en fait, mais de là à éprouver un doute pour quelque chose d'aussi... naturel et instinctuel... Impossible ! C'était comme si obâchan se mettait à remettre en cause son tour de main culinaire ! Impensable !

Antonia tortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa pince. Embarrassée par le sujet et surtout par le jugement expert de Kirin, elle hésita longuement avant de parvenir à s'expliquer.

— « Eh bien c'est... Comment dire... » bredouilla-t-elle quelque peu agacée de ne pas trouver les mots.

— « Dis donc, ça a l'air sérieux… Fais au plus simple, vas à l'essentiel.

— Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive, en fait… » finit-elle par lâcher après une longue et profonde inspiration. « J'ai ce sentiment constant de ne rien contrôler... Depuis que j'ai croisé le chemin de Wataru, je pense à lui non-stop, son regard me suit partout, ses baisers m'obsèdent, je me surprends même à imaginer les scènes les plus torrides... Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce genre d'emprise émotionnelle et c'est flippant parce que cela suggère que je suis totalement à la merci de mes désirs les plus primaires... » Toni était un peu gênée de se confier ainsi à Kirin, surtout de lui dévoiler ses craintes les plus intimes…

— « La douce et sage Toni subirait-elle les affres de la passion ? » Kirin esquissa un sourire à la fois bienveillant et excité. « Tu es toute rouge, ne sois pas si embarrassée, ça me fais plaisir que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour m'ouvrir ton cœur. » Kirin serra la main de Toni entre les siennes pour lui témoigner son soutien avant de reprendre : « C'est flippant parce que vous êtes en proie à un pouvoir attractif puissant, je l'ai remarqué direct ! Entre vous, c'est électrique ! Une force et une énergie perceptible qui vous magnétisent, tu peux me croire j'ai le nez pour ce genre de chose ! À mon avis, vos étreintes vont être… explosives !

— Justement ! Entre nous c'est déjà tellement intense que ça me met une pression de malade ! Quand il m'embrasse, qu'il m'enlace, Wataru est entreprenant et très… Hm... Impétueux dans ses caresses, je peux sentir son désir me happer, c'est à la limite de l'extrême... et ça éveille en moi un florilège de sentiments exacerbés qui appellent des attentions plus intimes... Ça place la barre très haut sur l'échelle des plaisirs érotiques ! Franchement, c'est pas avec mes trois pauvres idylles que j'ai pu acquérir une expérience digne de ce nom !

— Quoi ? Trois ? C'est tout ? Mais... Mais… » couina Kirin qui manqua s'étrangler de surprise. Affichant un air profondément méditatif, elle entreprit d'évaluer l'ampleur de ce bilan effroyable par un calcul rapide. « En admettant que tu aies connu ton _first lover_ à 18 ans, ça fait même pas un tous les deux ans, ça ! Mon Dieu, Toni ! Dis-moi au moins que tu as consommé ces trois pauvres malheureux jusqu'au _burn-out_ ! » s'égosilla-t-elle presque. Pour cette sex-addict, difficile à concevoir qu'on puisse se contenter de si peu...

— « De tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est le seul truc que tu retiens ?! » s'indigna Toni un peu renfrognée. « Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas 18, mais 16 ans ! Ma peste de cousine venait de mettre le grappin sur le garçon dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse et clamait à cor et à cri que grâce à lui, elle verrait le loup avant moi ! J'étais tellement dégoûtée et remontée que j'ai décidé de la coiffer au poteau avec un des copains de mon frère ! Erwan, il s'appelait... Beau mec, classe et populaire, mais d'une arrogance affligeante... » Antonia fronça les narines et arbora une grimace dépitée. « Bon... Il s'avère que c'était complètement raté ! Un vrai fiasco ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que ça se termine ! » Elle paraissait se remémorer un souvenir déplaisant tandis qu'elle étouffait un soupir de résignation… « Sans compter la leçon de morale XXL qui m'est tombée dessus à cause d'une bourde de cet idiot d'Erwan trop fier de pouvoir se vanter auprès de ses potes DONT mon frangin ! Après ça, finie la liberté, je me suis retrouvée sous haute surveillance parentale ET fraternelle sans remise de peine possible ! » Elle bougonnait mais elle lança finalement d'un ton presque conquérant en riant : « Hm... Il n'empêche qu'au final, j'étais la preums à voir le loup et ça l'a bien mouchée, la cousine ! ».

Pendant de longues secondes, Kirin, bouche bée, eut presque l'air d'attendre une mouche à gober, une expression terriblement ahurie sur le visage.

— « Sérieux ? Tu... Tu as un frère ?... … Et... Hein ? Quoi ? 16 ans ?! »

Elle semblait débordée par le nombre d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle choisit cependant de recentrer ses priorités tout en se promettant de mettre plus tard sa copine sur la sellette à propos de son frère.

— « Mais 16 ans, quoi ! » reprit-elle avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. « Trois mecs en huit ans, c'est le régime sec ! Toni, le sexe, c'est comme le taf : en attendant le CDI de rêve, c'est essentiel d'enchaîner les missions d'intérim afin de maintenir un niveau de compétences toujours au top ! C'est dans ce but qu'a été inventé le concept du sex-fri... » Le visage bougon de Toni l'interrompit net dans ses commentaires et elle revint aussitôt au cœur du sujet de leur discussion. « Rah mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas le seul truc que j'ai retenu ! Tu flippe parce que tu crains de ne pas assurer sous la couette. Mais bon, c'est pas dramatique, ça peut arriver même aux meilleurs une petite angoisse passagère... » Elle parut hésiter un bref instant avant de poursuivre d'une tonalité très pédagogue : « Moi par exemple : une fois, j'étais tellement intimidée par un super canon de la fac que j'avais réussi à emballer sur le dancefloor – un étudiant en neurologie avec les yeux d'un Dieu scandinave – qu'au moment crucial, mes muscles se sont contractés au point qu'il est resté... Hm comment dire ça avec distinction... Disons qu'il est resté prisonnier en moi... » Rin afficha une grimace qui en disait long sur le grand moment de solitude qu'avait dû être le sien cette nuit-là ! « Dans une position des plus... animale en plus... On aurait dit deux canidés coincés en pleine saillie... Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que personne n'est parfait, je suis sûre que tu te mets la pression pour rien. D'autant que tu attends ça avec impatience, tu... »

Antonia, qui s'était figée de stupéfaction, pouffa subitement et eut le réflexe d'attraper un coussin pour y enfouir son visage afin de s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

— « Non mais vas-y ! Marre toi, te gêne pas surtout ! » bouda Kirin en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

— « Pardon, je suis désolée... Mais... Mais... T'imaginer dans cette situation, c'est tellement surréaliste et... Et... Et comique ! Tellement pas glam' ! » Antonia pouffa de plus belle mais se calma rapidement en constatant que Rin appréciait moyen.

— « Pour en revenir à nos moutons, » reprit celle-ci sur le ton du sermon, « d'un point de vue psychologique, tu ressens ce que j'appellerais le complexe de la première fois. Je m'explique ! » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite en voyant la mine très sceptique de Toni. « En amour toute nouvelle histoire nous ramène au rang de novice : avoir déjà aimé ne te donnera pas plus d'assurance avec ton nouvel amoureux ; avoir déjà embrassé ne chassera pas une toute relative appréhension quant à ta maîtrise de la pratique ; avoir déjà surmonté une crise amoureuse ne te rendra pas plus sûre et sereine quand viendra la suivante... Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est normal de douter de soi, de se remettre en question, c'est humain et d'une certaine manière c'est une marque d'humilité. C'est plutôt positif au final. »

Antonia arbora une expression des plus interloquée : Kirin avait un esprit d'analyse particulièrement affûté ! Elle venait de lui prodiguer une petite séance de psychanalyse à domicile et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait été efficace car Toni se sentit à présent bien plus sereine et détendue.

— « Bon ! Parlons peu parlons bien ! » lança subitement Kirin sans laisser à son amie le temps de rebondir. « Pour s'assurer la réussite d'un rendez-vous love, il faut le préparer en amont, ma poulette ! Un look sexy, une ambiance propice aux jeux de l'amour, un cadre idyllique et le ton est donné pour gravir monts et merveilles ! » Elle afficha un regard coquin et se positionna devant l'armoire dont elle ouvrit bien grand les portes. « Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton look ! »

Elle joignit aussitôt le geste à la parole en sortant et remettant des cintres tout en les gratifiants d'un « Non ! », d'un « encore moins » ou d'un « sûrement pas ! », au grand dam de Toni qui redoutait le pire lorsque Kirin partait dans ses délires. Elle s'extasia soudain en exposant une petite robe taille empire d'un rouge sombre légèrement rosé confectionnée dans une étoffe fluide et légère dont le décolleté se prêtait parfaitement au thème de la soirée.

— « Elle est par-faite ! Ni trop chic, ni trop décontract', c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut !

— Quoi ? Non mais là, tu oublies direct ! Le décolleté hyper plongeant plus la couleur tape-à-l'œil, c'est niet ! Si je porte ça, il va me prendre pour une muleta¹ et me charger comme un taureau !

— Tssss... Nawak ! »

Kirin balaya d'un geste de main expéditif cet argument discutable qu'elle jugea comme nul et non avenu et passa le cintre derrière la tête d'Antonia.

— « Tais-toi et laisse-moi gérer le dress code ! » requerra-t-elle d'un ton qui n'appelait pas d'objection. « Lèves-toi que je vois un peu ce que ça donne...

— Sérieux, Rin, c'est trop... Trop... Trop pas soft quoi... » protesta Toni qui se leva malgré tout pour éviter de contrarier sa copine.

— « Trop pas rien du tout, Madame Troprude ! » se contenta de rétorquer la relookeuse improvisée. « Admire ! » lança-t-elle tout sourire en la plaçant face au miroir. « Cette couleur n'a rien de tape-à-l'œil, c'est du grenat et ça te va super bien au teint, regarde comme tu es lumineuse ! Ensuite, la longueur au-dessous du genou est juste parfaite, ni trop longue ni trop courte. Et oui, le décolleté est plongeant, mais l'apanage du bonnet A, ma chérie, c'est que tu peux tout, absolument tout te permettre sans passer pour une pouffiasse ! »

Toni leva les yeux au ciel. Kirin et son éternel franc-parler...

— « Et puisqu'on parle de décolleté, il va falloir mettre le paquet sur la lingerie ! Où ranges-tu tes sous-vêtements ?

— Premier tiroir de la commode... » soupira Toni d'un ton blasé, comprenant qu'il était vain d'émettre une quelconque objection vu la détermination de Kirin à s'occuper de son look.

Pendant que sa sulfureuse et pulpeuse amie explorait le tiroir à dentelles, Antonia examina son reflet dans la glace. Rin avait raison : cette couleur la flattait. Elle se percha sur la pointe des pieds et étira la robe des deux mains. Avec le cintre autour du cou, elle avait l'air d'un bovin harnaché d'un joug, ce qui lui tira une grimace auto-dérisoire. Ce sont les interjections admiratives et sonores de Kirin qui la sortirent de sa contemplation.

— « KYAAAAAAAAH ! Toni ! »

Rin inspectait avec une attention accrue le tiroir de la commode. Ses mains farfouillaient frénétiquement dans la soie et la dentelle, s'attardant sur un shorty de satin noir pour le délaisser presque aussitôt au profit d'un bustier d'organza rouge passion sitôt abandonné pour un push up rose pastel orné de délicates broderies. Elle était comme une enfant au matin de Noël.

— « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ça te plaît pas ?

— Tu rigoles ?! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Ton tiroir c'est Victoria's Secrets Lingerie ! Tu caches bien ton jeu, dis donc !

— Je ne cache rien du tout ! » protesta Toni qui avait l'impression d'être prise en faute. « Mais bon... Je ne vais pas faire étalage de mon goût immodéré pour la lingerie !... Certaines filles sont ‟shoes collectors", d'autres ‟sex addict", moi mon péché mignon, ce sont les petits dessous ! Mais j'avoue, j'ai quand-même une relation assez particulière avec mes sous-vêtements...

— Et comment ! Regarde un peu cette collection impressionnante ! Tu pourrais ouvrir une boutique avec tout ça ! C'est limite pathologique ! Même moi je n'en ai pas autant !

— Bah quoi ? C'est important de se sentir bien dans ses sous-vêt', non ? J'en ai pour chaque occasion ! Certains sont idéaux pour des journées speed ou stressantes parce qu'ils m'apportent un confort maximal. Il y a mes dessous porte-bonheur, incontournables les jours où j'ai le cafard ou lorsque je manque de confiance en moi ! J'ai aussi les ‟ _winner_ " que je porte souvent pour le boulot ou si je dois faire face à une situation angoissante car ils me donnent une certaine assurance. Et puis il y a les sexy, ceux qui apportent la petite touche sensu... Mais quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant soudain que Kirin la regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis.

— « Rien ! Rien ! Je suis bluffée, c'est tout ! Dans le bon sens du terme, je te rassure ! Un bon emballage c'est 25% du taf d'effectué en préliminaires ! Alors, quand je vois le potentiel de ta lingerie, ton ‟ _beau-gosse-aphrodisiaque_ " il va avoir l'impression de déballer son cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure !

— Pffff n'importe quoi, toi...

— Bon ! Trêve de blabla ! » la coupa-t-elle aussi sec. « Pour demain, il te faut du confort sexy... » Elle farfouillait déjà à la recherche de LA parure idéale.

— « Non mais le confort sexy, tu oublies, ça n'existe pas ! C'est soit le confort douillet dans du coton à petits cœurs, soit le sexy en d… Hey ! Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas en fait !

— J'ai trouvé ! » s'écria Kirin qui, effectivement, n'écoutait absolument rien de ce que lui disait Toni. Et elle lui brandit d'un geste conquérant un push-up rouge ultra sexy, généreusement rembourré orné de froufrous et aux bonnets recouverts d'une sublime dentelle, assorti de son shorty. « Regarde un peu cette petite chose adorable...

— Keu...wouah ? » manqua s'étouffer Toni. « T'es dingue ? Je ne vais pas faire de la pole dance dans un club de strip tease, je te signale ! »

Kirin considéra la parure d'un œil critique puis la remit à sa place tout en poursuivant ses recherches.

— « Tu n'as pas vraiment tort... C'est un peu trop provoc'... En même temps, j'ai pioché dans TON tiroir, je te signale…

— Ouais bah c'est un cadeau que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de porter... Et qu'il est peu probable que je porte un jour d'aill…

— Et ça ?

— Haaaan mais qu'est-ce-que tu me sors encore !

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec celui-ci ? Il est impec' pour un rencard sexe ! Le soutif' bustier en tulle et dentelle transparente qui s'attache à l'avant, c'est hyper sexy !

— Peut-être mais petit 1) pour l'instant, il n'y a que ton esprit lubrique qui imagine du sexe dans ce rencard et petit 2) pour un premier rendez-vous, cet ensemble est trop agressif si tant est que le petit 1) se concrétise ! Il faut suggérer sans tout montrer cash ! Laisser planer le mystère sur ce qui se cache en dessous fait aussi partie du jeu !

— Mais dis donc, toi… Tu es beaucoup moins collet-monté que ce que tu veux bien laisser croire… »

Antonia haussa un sourcil circonspect. Que fallait-il comprendre de cette dernière remarque au juste ? Qu'elle renvoyait l'image d'une espèce de dragon de vertu un chouilla trop coincé ?… Pas très flatteur, si ? Et pas très vrai surtout ! On pouvait bien être fleur bleue ET avoir quelques petits péchés coquins, non ? À moins qu'aux dernières nouvelles, l'un et l'autre soient devenus incompatibles... Elle préféra se contenter de répondre par une moue boudeuse et plongea à son tour les mains dans son tiroir pour trouver un modèle plus approprié à son idée. Force était de reconnaître que Rin avait raison sur un point : ce tiroir était plus fourni qu'un site de vente spécialisé ! Et qu'il serait fort avisé d'y mettre bon ordre un de ces quatre parce que certaines parures n'avaient jamais oh grand jamais été portées et ne le seraient jamais de la vie ! Ce qui faisait bien assez de _jamais_ en une seule phrase pour s'imaginer un peu l'audace des sous-vêtements en question !

Bien qu'au demeurant l'intervention de Kirin dans le choix de sa lingerie ne soit pas des plus indispensable, Antonia accepta néanmoins qu'elle la coache. Il n'empêche que la négociation fut longue, difficile et laborieuse car Rin-l'experte-en-séduction avait tendance à porter son dévolu sur des pièces beaucoup trop olé-olé au goût d'Antonia qui, elle, avait une idée bien définie quant à ce qu'elle voulait porter. Subtilité et romantisme étaient ses maîtres mots et il n'était pas question pour elle de transiger ! Les deux filles s'accordaient au moins sur un détail : la couleur, toutes deux d'avis que le noir n'avait pas son pareil pour sublimer les courbes d'une femme. En outre, s'il était bien une chose universellement reconnue, c'est que le noir était LA couleur plébiscité par la gent masculine ! LA couleur qui affole les hommes et dévoile toute la sensualité mystérieuse et irrésistible de la femme fatale qui sommeille en chacune !

Finalement, elles consentirent toutes deux à un compromis sur un petit ensemble noir aux motifs plumetis jouant sur la transparence grâce à l'association du tulle de soie et d'un liseré de dentelle délicate et fleurie.

— « Sexy, charmant, féminin, glamour... Le must pour emballer ! » Kirin était tout sourire, son regard luisant presque d'envie. Mais soudain ce regard se planta, hypnotique et sévère, dans celui de Toni. « Hm... Encore faut-il que la terre promise soit impeccablement défrichée... Dis-moi un peu... Côté toison, tu es plutôt invasion no limit ou _total control_ ?

— Je te remercie de t'en préoccuper mais ma _toison_ est exactement comme je veux qu'elle soit ! » répondit Toni d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sidérée d'avoir cette conversation ultra embarrassante. Avec son cintre toujours autour du cou et leur gestuelle à toutes deux, la scène semblait tout droit sortie d'une mini-série comique.

— « Très bien… Montres-moi que je puisse en juger !

— Pardon ? Mais… NoOoOoOon ! Certainement pas ! » s'insurgea Toni avec véhémence.

— « Pas d'histoires ! Montre ! » insista Kirin en s'accrochant à son pantalon, le visage fendu d'un sourire amusé mais bien déterminée à s'assurer que la toison en question était parfaitement... enfin impec' quoi !

— « Kyaaaaah mais… Arrièreuh créature démoniaque ! » Antonia lui échappa d'un bond en se tortillant, dubitative quant aux intentions réelles de Kirin car celle-ci affichait sa tête d'ange pervers. Elle se réfugia derrière un coussin qu'elle attrapa à la volée sur le lit en le brandissant comme un bouclier devant elle.

— « Toni… Tu crois vraiment qu'un coussin va m'arrêter… Je regarde juste si ton crin de sanglier est débulbé correctement et c'est tout… Allez, sois mignonne…

— Non mais vas-y, te gêne pas, traite moi de truie aussi ! Tu es vraiment perchée, ma parole ! Je te préviens, si tu fais un pas de plus, je… Je… Je jette mon dévolu sur ton Ryôsuke ! »

La menace eut le mérite de stopper net Kirin qui considéra son amie d'un œil grave et indécis. Figée, elle la scrutait avec une concentration si intense qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. De son côté, Antonia tenait la pause, l'expression ferme et résolue. Très attachée à ses amis, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée d'intenter quoi que ce soit susceptible de les blesser mais tout ce qui importait en cet instant, c'était que Rin soit convaincue du contraire !

— « T'oserais pas, tu m'as promis… » lâcha Rin dans un souffle sans la quitter des yeux.

— « Tu veux prendre le risque ?...

— Roooh ça va, c'est bon, c'était pour te taquiner ! Je me doute bien que tu es au poil ! » abdiqua Rin en se rasseyant sur le banc coffre tout en lâchant un soupir naît de sa déconvenue. « Trêve de plaisanterie, » fit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux en reprenant contenance. « Je voulais aborder un autre sujet... Tu es toujours très loquace quand il s'agit de parler de tes parents mais tu n'as jamais évoqué l'existence d'une fratrie... Alors comme ça tu as un frère ? »

L'atmosphère si détendue l'instant précédent s'embruma subitement. Une expression mélancolique crispa le visage de Toni, altérant ses traits en une grise mine dont le teint brusquement blême rehaussa son regard devenu maussade, ses yeux légèrement embués. Ce silence polaire embarrassa Kirin qui comprit qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet sensible. Sa question pourtant anodine semblait avoir contrarié son amie. Blessée, même... Pour autant, elle prit le parti de s'entêter et de voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait insister.

— « Toni ?...

— Non.

— Mais... Tout à l'heure tu as dit q...

— Je sais ce que j'ai dis... » coupa Toni froidement. Réalisant qu'elle avait surdosé le ton, elle reprit plus aimablement, d'une voix blanche. « C'est... Une histoire compliquée, Rin. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Toni, tu vas bien ? Tu es devenue si anxieuse tout à coup...

— Ça va très bien. » répondit-elle d'un ton à nouveau plus sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ôta le cintre qu'elle avait toujours autour du cou et pendit la robe au valet de chambre en bambou près des sous-vêtements que Rin y avait accroché un moment plus tôt. « Excuses moi de te mettre à la porte mais j'ai encore pas mal de copies à corriger pour demain, je dois m'y remettre...

— Très bien, je te laisse. » céda Rin en comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de ce soudain mutisme. « Mais ne crois pas pour autant être débarrassée de moi, poulette ! On reparlera de ça une autre fois, fais moi confiance ! »

Un regard déterminé mais compatissant ponctua sa phrase. Kirin quitta la chambre mais rouvrit la porte presque aussitôt pour balancer un conseil de dernière minute :

— « Un long pendentif argenté, des escarpins noirs et un make-up nude pour souligner ce magnifique regard ! Quand il va te voir, c'est l'auto-combustion garantie pour "Maxi-Mâââle‟ qui va cracher des flammes comme un volcan ! »

La porte claqua et Toni se retrouva seule dans sa chambre subitement plongée dans un silence pesant. La dernière remarque de Kirin avait amené sur son visage un sourire timide mais il s'effaça presque aussitôt. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'approcha de son bureau sur lequel était posée une pile bien tassée de copies bigarrées de rouge. Il restait encore à corriger une dizaine de devoirs mais Toni dédaigna son stylo rouge au profit d'un cadre photo presque dissimulé derrière une rangée de livres. Derrière le verre, deux enfants d'une demi douzaine d'années souriaient, leur regard pétillant illuminant leur mine mutine. La main tremblante, Toni effleura des doigts le visage du garçon qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, bombait fièrement le torse devant la fillette aux yeux vairons qui s'accrochait à son cou.

« _Dussé-je attendre après la mort elle-même pour te retrouver de l'autre côté, crois-moi, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! De grès ou de force, tu devras me rendre des comptes, Léo..._ »

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

Wataru attendait impassiblement que son feu passe au vert lorsqu'il repéra Antonia, une centaine de mètres plus loin, en train de l'attendre contre le muret de la pension des Pruniers. Dans sa petite robe rouge avec, à son bras, son ‟Crossbody bag" rose pale imprimé de papillons, et campée gracieusement sur des escarpins qui flattait délicieusement sa silhouette, il la trouva – en toute objectivité, cela va sans dire… – radicalement belle. Un frisson d'excitation picota son épine dorsale sur toute sa longueur pour aller hérisser les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Pressé de la rejoindre, son regard dévia vers le signal lumineux désespérément bloqué sur le rouge et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant : qu'il était long ce feu ! Quelques minutes à peine le séparaient d'elle cependant que le temps lui semblait s'éterniser, ce qui lui tira un soupir exaspéré. Reportant les yeux sur Toni, une bouffée d'impatience le submergea, amorcée par la jubilation de l'avoir enfin toute entière à lui pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures – ou presque. Tel un grand prédateur guettant sa proie, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses iris se mirent à briller d'un feu étincelant qui soudain flamboya de fureur lorsqu'il vit débarquer un bellâtre aux manières bien trop intrusives à son goût qui aborda Toni comme un chien un réverbère. Wataru grommela un juron et démarra, non mécontent que ce foutu feu daigne enfin passer au vert.

Sans la lâcher des yeux une seconde – ou plutôt sans lâcher des yeux ce guignol qui venait braconner éhontément sur ses plates-bandes – Wataru se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres et de se trouver une place de stationnement. L'expression renfrognée, il bondit presque de voiture, se dirigea tout droit vers Toni et remarqua, non sans irritation, qu'il se dégageait entre elle et ce type une forte complicité. Fourrant avec rage ses mains au fond de ses poches, il pressa le pas, une petite veine pulsant sur sa tempe. À si peu de distance, leur conversation lui parvenait maintenant aisément.

« _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ce con ?!_ » Un écrin se matérialisa comme par magie et s'ouvrit devant les yeux étoilés de la jeune femme qui ne put réprimer un petit cri d'émerveillement.

— « Oh wouhaou Hitoshi ! Elle est magnifique ! »

À ce stade, Wataru ayant le caractère qu'on lui connaissait et la situation ayant l'ambiguïté qu'on pouvait imaginer, le beau brun impétueux ne tenta même pas de raisonner avec objectivité, tout gonflé de colère et aveuglé par les apparences qu'il était...

— « J'espère qu...

— Hey Wataru ! » s'exclama Antonia toute radieuse en le voyant, coupant involontairement la parole à Hitoshi lequel pivota sur lui-même pour découvrir enfin qui était ce ‟super-canon-total-in-love-de-Toni" dont Kirin leur rebattait les oreilles depuis des jours. Il esquissa un sourire au nouveau venu tandis que celui de Toni s'effaça presque instantanément en découvrant le regard noir de Wataru qui s'avançait à grands pas précipités. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu – et de franchement pas rassurante – dans cette scène… « Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce que…hurmpfff… »

Ses mots s'étouffèrent contre les lèvres de Wataru. Ce dernier s'était rué sur elle, bousculant Hitoshi au passage, avait agrippé sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une quelconque objection, s'était emparé de sa bouche dans une frénésie foudroyante. Quelque peu embarrassée par la présence de son colocataire, Toni tenta de se dérober mais ce fut peine perdue : Wataru resserra son étreinte, la retenant captive contre lui avec une force presque animale. Incapable de dominer ses pulsions, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et immisça sa langue dans sa bouche avec une intempérance effrénée. Le cœur palpitant et des milliers de sensations se propageant sous le nombril, Toni capitula et s'abandonna à ce baiser sulfureux à la limite de lui faire perdre pied.

Spectateur malgré lui de ce débordement d'enthousiasme, Hitoshi leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé avant de les rabaisser sur ses pieds en hochant la tête avec lassitude. Aussi divertissant que soit ce show, le professeur d'informatique n'était pas dupe. Avec une nonchalance manifeste, il porta le poing à sa bouche et se racla la gorge, son visage affichant l'expression détachée de celui qui vient de saisir la teneur d'un message subliminal totalement aberrant : « dégage mon gars, c'est chasse gardée ! ».

— « Voici donc le fameux ‟beau-gosse-aphrodisiaque", je suppose... » fit-il avec une teinte de sarcasme dans le ton, passablement piqué d'être ainsi royalement snobé. « Booon… De toute évidence, je suis de trop... Toni, on se voit lundi ! » Il tourna les talons pour se sauver mais se ravisa l'espace d'un instant. « Allez-y mollo quand même ! On frôle le délit d'exhibition sexuelle, là... »

Un instant plus tard, le grincement du portail de la pension indiqua qu'il avait déserté les lieux.

— « C'était quoi, ça ?... » s'enquit Toni aussitôt que Wataru l'eût libérée de son étreinte. Bien que ses joues rosies et ses lèvres enflées témoignaient du plaisir qu'elle avait pris à partager ce baiser, son regard marquait une vague irritation.

— « La manifestation de mon bonheur de te revoir ?!... » lâcha-t-il avec le sourire innocent d'un gamin qui vient d'être pris en flag' en train de remplir de ketchup les chaussures de son grand frère.

— « Hm… Ça ressemblait plutôt étrangement à un marquage de territoire dans les règles de l'art…

— C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça fait chacal indélicat qui défèque à tout va pour montrer que la place est occupée... » souligna-t-il, le regard malicieux, avec une pointe de moquerie.

— « Je ne te le fais pas dire… » ronchonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu t'es encore monté la tête, c'est ça ?! » poursuivit-elle en le regardant se pencher pour attraper son tote bag entre les anses duquel elle avait coincé un petit blouson en jean. « Tu m'as vue en compagnie de Hitoshi et là, sans que rien ne le justifie, tous les signaux d'alarme de ton cerveau se sont mis en alerte rouge ‟attention danger : caleçon non identifié en zone non autorisée !" Eh bien entendu, poussé par je ne sais trop quelle impulsion de rivalité – complètement non fondée, cela dit en passant –, tu as tiré des conclusions totalement grotesques... »

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Wataru l'entraîna avec lui vers sa 86, opinant de la tête sans mot dire bien que son expression laissait paraître un certain détachement. Le tote bag négligemment balancé derrière l'épaule, il avait une démarche des plus décontractée.

— « …et Black-Wataru a pris le contrô... … ... Tu es impossible... Tu ne m'écoute même pas en fait... » souffla-t-elle en remarquant qu'il regardait droit devant lui sans réellement se formaliser de ses remontrances.

— « Mais si, évidemment que je t'écoute. » rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, notant l'agréable parfum de mimosa qui embaumait ses cheveux. « C'est juste que quand j'ai vu ce mec t'aborder avec cette aisance débridée, mon radar à cons s'est mis en branle. J'aime pas que les ours mal léchés tournent autour de mon pot de miel ! Désolé, ça me tape sur les nerfs. »

Sidérée par la réplique, Antonia ne sut pas trop si elle devait se sentir flattée de l'attachement relativement possessif que lui témoignait Wataru ou froissée de son manque de confiance envers elle. En fait si, elle savait : elle ressentait un mélange des deux et c'était fort déplaisant de devoir composer avec deux émotions si radicalement opposées. En revanche, il était un sentiment pour lequel il n'était pas question pour elle de transiger : le respect dû à ses amis. Elle n'admettrait jamais qu'on puisse se montrer désobligeant envers des personnes qui lui étaient proches et Wataru venait clairement de dépasser une limite avec Hitoshi. Elle s'immobilisa alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la 86 et darda sur le garçon un regard chargé de réprobation. Wataru ne put réprimer une bouffée de fascination pour ces prunelles incroyablement expressives. Il suffisait à Toni d'un seul regard pour exprimer sans ambiguïté son ressenti du moment et Wataru comprit donc d'emblée, à l'instar de l'épisode de la station-service, qu'il venait de dépasser un seuil litigieux sur sa jauge antonienne de la mauvaise conduite. Mais curieusement, il ne parut pas vraiment déstabilisé par la situation.

— « Bravo... Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré personne capable de trahir ses défauts si aisément en une seule phrase ! Mépris, insolence, suffisance, défiance... quel bel étalage ! » l'attaqua-t-elle d'un ton sévère. « Hitoshi est mon ami et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on manque de respect envers mes amis comme tu viens de le faire ! Tu ne peux pas débouler comme un chien dans un jeu de quille et te comporter comme un ostrogoth ! C'est insultant non seulement pour mes amis qui n'ont rien à se reprocher mais également pour moi que tu taxes ainsi indirectement d'être une espèce de… de… de _croqueuse d'hommes_ ! »

Bien qu'elle ait articulé les derniers mots dans une sorte d'interjection furibonde, Toni s'exprimait néanmoins avec un calme déconcertant mais le langage de son corps ne trompait pas quant à l'indignation qui la rongeait.

« _Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je ne suis pas Kirin ! Non mais franchement !_ »

Peut-être cette mise au point intempestive compromettrait-elle leur sortie à Kusatsu ? C'était un risque... Mais le plus sage dans l'immédiat, pensait-elle, était d'étouffer dans l'œuf toutes discordances avant que le temps ne fasse son œuvre et ne les propage comme un poison.

Une lueur amusée traversa le regard d'ébène de Wataru. La colère qui enflammait les prunelles de Toni la rendait plus désirable qu'il ne la trouvait déjà. L'espace d'un instant, électrisé par la combinaison désarmante de son regard flamboyant et de sa silhouette divinement mise en valeur dans cette petite robe au décolleté engageant, il l'imagina vêtue dans le plus simple appareil mais chassa aussitôt cette vision qui ne surgissait pas au meilleur des moments. Elle avait un tel effet sur ses sens qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse ressentir de telles sensations à son égard – bien que 'pulsions' fut le terme plus approprié à ce stade... Ce n'était pas une excuse néanmoins et elle n'avait pas tort : il avait passablement abusé en usant de manières déplacées. Encore. Au regard de la situation, s'il voulait sauver cette petite excursion à Kusatsu qui ne démarrait pas sous les meilleurs auspices, il avait intérêt à assumer ses débordements de testostérone... Laissant échapper un soupir contrit, il posa le tote bag contre son pare-brise, s'appuya lui-même contre la portière de sa voiture pour faire face à sa belle enragée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son visage prenant une expression contrariée.

— « Eh beh, toi au moins tu ne ménages pas la susceptibilité de tes interlocuteurs... Et tu mets le doigt où ça fait mal... Je ne vais pas le contester, je reconnais que j'ai été relou avec tes potes. C'est désolant – et totalement irrationnel – mais je n'ai pas de volonté quand il s'agit de faire la part des choses en ce qui te concerne. Je ne supporte pas de voir te tourner autour des types qui te regardent en espérant concrétiser leurs fantasmes. »

Antonia l'observa longuement entre ses cils d'un regard indéfinissable qui mêlait stupéfaction, confusion et indulgence.

— « Tu te fais des fausses idées, je t'assure... » certifia-t-elle radoucie, disposée à se montrer plus clémente à son égard. « Hitoshi est sur le point de faire sa demande en mariage à sa petite amie, crois-moi il a autre chose à penser que _fantasmer_ sur sa collègue ! Quant à Koichiro... Eh bien Koichiro Il est tellement timide que la simple idée d'avoir un fantasme pourrait bien lui causer une rupture d'anévrisme ! Ne sois pas aussi prompt à juger les gens... Surtout mes amis qui ne sont ni des ours mal léchés ni des _cons_ et encore moins des espèces de gros lourdauds atteints de boulimie lubrique !... » La dernière phrase fut prononcée sur un petit ton ronchonchon qui amena un nouveau sourire très discret sur le visage de Wataru.

— « Okay, c'est bon, j'ai saisi le message. Je tâcherai de prendre sur moi la prochaine fois... » S'écartant de la voiture, il s'approcha d'elle et emprisonna son menton entre son pouce et son index, plongeant dans ses yeux un regard effronté. « Un ostrogoth, hein ?... Un défaut pareil, ça vous casse une image, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe !...

— Un ostrogoth, parfaitement monsieur ! » lança-t-elle, taquine. « Être une croqueuse d'hommes ne propage pas non plus des ondes très favorables à la dignité, je te signale… » rajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

— « Tu n'es pas ce genre de nana. Je n'ai même jamais pensé que tu l'étais. » assura-t-il simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

— « Oh… Je suis ravie de l'entendre… » dit-elle, chantonnant presque. « On pourrait peut-être y aller, maintenant ? À moins que tu veuilles faire une partie de barbichette… » gloussa-t-elle, une lueur facétieuse dans le regard.

Les lèvres de Wataru s'ourlèrent d'un sourire amusé. Il la gratifia d'un baiser bien plus sage que le précédent et lâcha son menton avant de reprendre le tote bag et de lui ouvrir la portière.

— « Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. » lança-t-il en mimant une révérence tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le siège passager et posait son Crossbody bag à ses pieds. Il referma la portière, déposa le tote bag dans le coffre avec son propre sac et prit place à son tour dans la voiture. Alors qu'il tournait la clé dans le neiman, il glissa de côté un regard incrédule. « Dis-donc, tu m'expliques cette histoire de beau-gosse-aphrodisiaque… »

Antonia éclata de rire tandis que la 86 sortait de sa place de stationnement et s'infiltrait dans la circulation encore dense du boulevard.

— « Tu perds pas le nord, toi ! ‟Beau-gosse-aphrodisiaque" est l'un de tes nombreux surnoms, mon cher ! Tu remercieras Kirin pour ça ! On peut dire qu'elle ne manque pas d'imagination quand il s'agit de t'affubler de sobriquets farfelus… » Toni prit un air pensif avant de poursuivre : « Je crois qu'aucun des pensionnaires des Pruniers ne connaît ta véritable identité… Pour eux, tu es ‟Monsieur-mate-moi-ce-cul-de-rêve" ou ‟Maxi- _Mâââle_ " ou encore ‟le-super-canon-total-in-love-de-Toni". Et j'en oublie ! Oh Tiens ! Hier, elle nous en a trouvé un nouveau : ‟Ratio 100/0"...

— Ratio quoi ?!

— ‟Ratio 100/0", comprendre : 100% sexy, rien à jeter. Je sais, c'est totalement tiré par les cheveux ! Faut suivre avec Rin !... Hm… Ne vas pas choper la grosse tête, quand même… » souffla-t-elle d'un ton un brin mordant en remarquant son petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard de biais.

Wataru se garda de faire une remarque quelconque mais l'expression de son visage ne trompait pas : il rayonnait d'une fierté à peine voilée, flatté dans son orgueil de beau gosse. Un coq gonflant son jabot pour marquer sa toute puissante position au sein du poulailler n'aurait pas eu une aura aussi altière…

Antonia s'étonnait d'être aussi attirée par cet homme au caractère fort peu compatible avec le sien : il était impulsif et accessoirement coléreux en certaines occasions, même s'il admettait de bon gré et sans ciller ses débordements intempestifs. Il avait de plus ce côté expéditif à juger à la volée, ce qui agaçait Toni parce qu'elle-même n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à la première impression. Sans compter qu'il faisait parfois montre d'une arrogance exacerbée en présence de supposés rivaux potentiels – et ce quel que soit le domaine… Le plus difficile à accepter pour elle, c'était que Wataru manifestait à son égard cet instinct de propriété exclusive que jamais elle n'aurait toléré de la part d'un autre. Antonia était une jeune femme fondamentalement indépendante et se considérait comme seule et unique maîtresse de son existence alors le fait que Wataru s'approprie sa personne de la sorte était plutôt difficile à gérer... Sûrement ses qualités contrebalançaient-elles les aspects peu plaisants de sa personnalité ? Il fallait bien avouer que physiquement, il était totalement raccord avec l'idée que Toni se faisait de l'homme idéal ! En outre, il était attentionné et serviable sans que cela n'ébrèche cette prestance virile et fascinatrice qui faisait naître chez elle un sentiment de vulnérabilité troublant, presque déconcertant. Quant à ses caresses, elles produisaient en elle un effet de dingue jusqu'à sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines !

L'atmosphère qui enveloppait l'habitacle de la 86 était détendue et légère. Antonia et Wataru avaient tant à apprendre l'un de l'autre que la conversation allait bon train et se déploya sur un large éventail de sujets aussi diversifié qu'un nuancier. Famille, études, passions, loisirs, musique, projets... Il ne fut pas un thème qui ne soit abordé ! Malgré tout, Toni se réservait l'exclusivité d'un jardin secret qu'elle se garda bien de dévoiler... Non par manque de confiance mais par pudeur, ou peut-être par humilité – et aussi parce qu'il y avait une promesse en jeu pour ce qui était de sa moto... Si elle rechignait à s'épancher, elle par contre prêtait toujours une oreille attentive et fiable aux confidences qu'on lui faisait. Elle s'intéressait foncièrement aux autres et prit un réel plaisir à écouter Wataru lui parler de tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Si bien que malgré la distance séparant Shibukawa de la station thermale de Kusatsu Onsen, ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit passer le temps durant le trajet. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Toni ne put réprimer une interjection admirative qui tira un sourire ravi à Wataru.

Nichée au cœur d'une vallée bornée de hautes montagnes aux pics et dômes encore enneigés et aux versants hérissées de forêts luxuriantes, Kusatsu Onsen apparut tel un bijou dans un écrin verdoyant. À première vue, Antonia eut la pensée que Kusatsu ressemblait beaucoup aux stations thermales françaises des Pyrénées ou du Rhône Alpe mais elle fut rapidement d'avis que ce n'était pas lui rendre justice que de comparer ce lieu exceptionnel à tel ou tel site français et ce malgré leurs charmes et attraits typiques. Les yeux grand ouverts emplis d'une excitation juvénile, Antonia suivait du regard avec un ravissement non feint le fabuleux panorama qui défilait derrière les vitres de la voiture. Chaque vue agréablement dépaysante était prétexte à s'extasier : les vapeurs des sources chaudes s'élevant en volutes épaisses dans la ville, les promeneurs vêtus de leur yukata², les petits commerces traditionnels, l'architecture urbaine avec ses vestiges d'un autre temps... Pour la touriste française qu'elle était, tout était insolite au point de faire naître l'impression d'avoir bondi dans le temps pour se retrouver à une époque bien antérieure ! Toujours ce petit sourire satisfait vissé aux lèvres, Wataru poursuivit son chemin dans les artères animées de la station jusque dans les hauteurs où il trouva une place de stationnement.

— « On a une petite demi-heure de battement avant le resto, ça te tente un bain de pieds ? » proposa-t-il en laissant sa main vagabonder sur la cuisse de sa passagère qu'il sentit avec enchantement frémir sous la chaleur de ses doigts.

— « Hein ? Quoi ? T'es dingue ! Barboter dans l'eau d'un ruisseau à 12°, c'est open bar pour les virus de la grippe ! Et je te parle même pas des risques d'hypothermie !... » lança-t-elle, sidérée.

L'expression de son visage était si consternée que Wataru ne put réprimer l'envie de la taquiner. C'est donc d'un ton des plus sérieux qu'il répliqua.

— « Les bienfaits du froid ne sont pourtant plus à prouver dans le domaine de la santé... Savais-tu que des bains d'eau glacée ont sur le corps les effets d'une fontaine de jouvence ? Franchement, tu devrais y penser parce que... » Fixant son regard sur son front d'un air extrêmement grave et concentré, il s'approcha comme pour mieux l'examiner et l'effleura du bout des doigts, s'efforçant de refréner son envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, titillé par les effluves de son parfum envoûtant. « Serait-ce une petite ride que je vois, là ?... »

Plus amusée que vexée par cette remarque qu'elle savait ironique, Antonia pivota sur son siège pour lui faire face, plissa les yeux et le défia d'un regard à la fois espiègle et provocant.

— « Goujat... » susurra-t-elle dans un souffle enjôleur avant de continuer d'un ton piquant : « Mais puisque tu en parles, j'ai entendu dire que les douches froides favorisaient l'élimination des calories superflues... Peut-être devrais-tu t'y mettre sérieusement pour remédier à ces disgracieuses poignées d'amour. » Et au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, elle tâta sa taille et le pinça, bien consciente évidemment qu'aucun amas de graisse ne s'accumulait sur ses hanches qu'elle devinait parfaites sous son pull col V trop près du corps pour dissimuler le moindre embonpoint...

Une lueur moqueuse brasilla dans les prunelles de Wataru dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire goguenard.

— « Alors ? As-tu senti un bourrelet ?

— Non », soupira-t-elle en esquissant une petite moue. « Pas un seul petit pli de graisse... Que du muscle, à croire que tu es parfait...

— Mais je suis parfait ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en gardant cette proximité presque invasive de son espace vital. « Si tu as des doutes, je me ferai un plaisir de les dissiper !

— Prétentieux !... » souffla-t-elle avant que Wataru, n'y tenant plus, l'embrasse langoureusement.

— « Ostrogoth... Goujat... Prétentieux... Ça commence à faire beaucoup de défauts !

— La preuve par trois que tu n'es donc pas si parfait !

— Hm... Là, tu jubile, hein ?... » Il n'attendit pas la réponse et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres joliment galbées qui souriaient d'un pur plaisir jubilatoire, en effet, puis se détacha à contre cœur pour sortir du véhicule. « On y va ? Un bain de pieds nous attend !

— Quoi ? Mais tu étais vraiment sérieux ?! » se récria-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière pour le rejoindre devant le coffre duquel il sortit une serviette de toilette ainsi que son petit blouson en jean qu'il lui tendit. « Oh misère, il est sérieux ! » fit-elle en enfilant le blouson, les yeux rivés sur la serviette.

— « Évidemment que je suis sérieux ! »

Passant son bras autour de ses épaules et elle le sien autour de sa taille, il la guida à travers les rues qui commençaient à se dépeupler progressivement. Son Crossbody bag dans une main, Antonia était presque blottie contre Wataru duquel émanait une aura viril et protectrice tellement addictive. Tout en se baladant dans le village, Wataru jouait les guides experts, expliquant entre autres que la station thermale de Kusatsu étaient l'un des trois onsen³ les plus réputés du Japon depuis l'époque Edo et Antonia, bonne touriste, buvait ses paroles en s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'elle découvrait.

— « Le Yubatake ! » s'exclama-t-il en étendant soudain les bras devant lui.

— « Oh wouaaah ! Impressionnant ! » souffla-t-elle estomaquée en découvrant une plate-forme gigantesque constituée de nombreuses vannes de bois au travers desquels ruisselait à grand flots une eau qui exhalait d'épaisses vapeurs blanches.

— « N'est-ce pas ! Regarde, » dit-il en lui montrant du doigt la paroi rocheuse, « des milliers de litres d'eau jaillissent des fissures de la roche. Elle est jaunâtre à cause de sa teneur en souffre, d'où l'odeur pas très agréable... Elle est extrêmement brûlante aussi, ce qui explique les vapeurs. La structure est une sorte de système de refroidissement et de filtration de ces eaux avant qu'elles ne soient distribuées dans les divers établissements du site.

— Tu maîtrise ton sujet dis-donc !

— C'est parce que chaque année, Kusatsu onsen était la destination de prédilection de la famille Akiyama à la période Oshogatsu⁴.

— Et donc au programme, vous aviez bains de pieds en plein cœur de l'hiver... Vous êtes des warriors dans la famille !

— Viens avec moi. » l'invita-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner avec lui alors qu'il affichait un petit sourire malicieux.

Antonia le suivit docilement jusqu'à un petit réservoir d'eau jouxtant le Yubatake qui lui fit instantanément penser aux vieux lavoirs des campagnes françaises où les lavandières venaient rincer leur linges jusqu'au milieu du XXème siècle. Sous une petite toiture montée sur une ossature de bois, une grand-mère et son petit-fils se trempaient les pieds dans l'eau du bassin, assis sur le rebord de bois. Les abords du bassin étaient dallés de pierre et de la fumée s'élevait de l'eau.

— « L'ashiyu⁵ Yubatake Yukemuri-tei !

— Mais... Mais... C'est un bain d'eau chaude ! Haaan ! Tu m'as bien faite bisquer ! » lança-t-elle en lui pinçant le bras avant de se précipiter au bord du bassin. « Bonjour ! » fit-elle à l'attention de la vieille dame et du garçonnet en leur adressant un sourire radieux qu'ils lui rendirent de bonne grâce. Antonia s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et y plongea la main. « Wouaaah incroyable ! C'est vraiment chaud ! »

Pressée de vivre ce moment apparemment délectable au possible à en juger par la mine béate de la grand-mère et du petit garçon, Antonia s'assit sur la marche de bois et ôta la bride de la boucle d'un de ses escarpins Miu-Miu – chaussures hyper classes en velours noir ornée d'une magnifique boucle latérale en cristal offertes par Kirin, effarée par l'indigence de Toni en matière d'escarpins ! Wataru retint son geste avant qu'elle ne détache l'ardillon.

— « Laisse-moi faire. » la convia-t-il d'une voix rauque et sexy qui empourpra les joues de Toni.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, souleva légèrement sa cheville qu'il déposa sur ses jambes, puis dégrafa la boucle de la chaussure qu'il retira d'une main lascive tandis que de l'autre, il suivait le galbe de son mollet d'une caresse traînante et sensuelle. Il sentit sous ses doigts la peau de Toni vibrer d'anticipation et leva la tête pour plonger son regard envieux dans ses pupilles hétérochromes où brasillaient l'ardeur du désir. Elle lui faisait un tel effet que son sang afflua vers son bas-ventre pour enorgueillir sa virilité d'une tumescence des plus embarrassante en ce lieu inopportun. Toni ne pouvait détacher de lui son regard, subjuguée par le magnétisme de cet homme qui faisait naître en elle des appétences qu'il devenait bien difficile de maîtriser. Elle repensa à ses appréhensions des derniers jours et se sentit soudain complètement ridicule. Tous ces doutes lui avaient brouillé le cerveau et entamé sa confiance alors qu'en fait, il suffisait de brider un peu sa raison pour laisser son corps s'exprimer. Et en l'occurrence, il avait beaucoup à exprimer, son corps... Lui décrochant un sourire plein d'assurance, Wataru délaissa son pied nu pour s'occuper du second avec tout autant d'attentions câlines. Mais il rompit le charme parce qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, l'intensité de son désir pour elle se décupla au point d'en devenir douloureux.

— « Alors ? » s'enquit-il lorsqu'elle plongea, prudente, l'extrémité de son gros orteil dans l'eau – rapidement suivi par les neuf autres – pendant qu'il délaçait ses converses All Star en prenant bien son temps pour permettre à son corps de se remettre de son excitation frustrante.

— « Huuum... C'est le paradis des pieds ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir d'aise en inclinant légèrement son corps en arrière dont les bras faisaient support. Les paupières closes, le sourire léger, elle appréciait l'instant.

— « Je vois ça. Mais évite de prendre tes aises parce qu'on décolle dans dix minutes... » Pour sa part, pas de précaution aucune : sitôt son pantalon retroussé sur ses mollets, il immergea les pieds dans l'eau tout de go. Collé à Toni, il cajolait son dos d'une main câline.

— « Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! » Elle adressa un signe de main amical à la grand-mère et à son petit-fils qui quittaient le bain et décocha à Wataru une moue boudeuse tout en agitant mollement ses jambes qui faisaient clapoter l'eau contre ses chevilles.

Tous deux n'y avaient pas vraiment prêté attention mais le jour déclinait, annonçant l'approche imminente de la nuit, et quelques néons commençaient à parer de rouge et de bleu quelques vitrines.

— « La vie est ainsi faite : fulgurante et sans pitié pour les pieds ! » plaisanta-t-il, un sourire moqueur en coin, tout en saluant poliment à son tour la vieille dame et le garçon. « On a l'ashiyu pour nous tous seuls, crois-moi c'est un luxe alors profitons. Ensuite, nous irons au resto, j'ai une faim de loup !

— À ce propos, il faudra me dire combien je te dois pour tout ça. » Elle parlait avec détachement, les paupières à nouveau closes, le sourire béat. Il émanait d'elle un sentiment de paix indubitable.

— « Pardon ?! Sûrement pas ! » rétorqua vivement Wataru tout en se redressant, les muscles contractés.

Antonia tourna la tête vers lui, le regard empreint d'incompréhension. Avait-elle eu des propos déplacés ? Le ton de Wataru semblait suggérer que oui...

— « Pourquoi donc ? Ça me semble normal de partager les frais, non ?...

— Tu es mon invitée. Les invités n'ont pas à partager les frais de quoi que ce soit ! » se braqua-t-il, en affichant un air buté, bien que son ton se soit radouci.

— « Mais je n'aime pas être redevable ! Ça me donne l'impression de profiter de la générosité des gens... » insista Toni, le minois bougon.

— « Tu ne profites de rien du tout puisque je te répète que tu es mon invitée. » Il pressa sa cuisse d'une main chaude et rassurante pour la conforter dans cette certitude. « Maintenant, si ça te contrarie à ce point, tu peux aussi me rendre l'invitation... »

Le timbre de sa voix se fit à nouveau rauque, plein de promesses.

— « Hm... Oui, bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-elle tout sourire. « Bien qu'il me sera difficile de rivaliser avec tout ça dans la mesure où je ne connais pas de petits coins de paradis comme celui-ci... » fit-elle en fronçant le nez.

— « Ce n'est pas une compétition, Toni... Un pique-nique au feu de camp avant une ballade en barque pour admirer le coucher de soleil sur le lac d'Akina, ça le fait aussi ! »

Incrédule, Antonia jeta sur Wataru un regard indécis. Romantique ? Wataru était romantique ? Sérieux ? Voilà qui le rendait encore plus attirant à ses yeux ! Son côté fleur bleue s'en trouva comme ragaillardi car il commençait sérieusement à s'étioler face à l'implacable prédominance du machisme chez ces messieurs...

— « Je vois que tu ne manque pas d'idées en la matière... J'ai intérêt à ne pas décevoir tes espoirs !

— Je n'ai aucun soucis, tu vas assurer ! Par contre, c'est l'heure ! » Il retira ses pieds de l'eau pour les essuyer et tendit la serviette à Toni pour qu'elle fasse de même. Secs et chaussés, ils abandonnèrent l'ashiyu, non sans regret pour la jeune femme.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittaient le restaurant, un établissement au cadre cosy et intimiste qui avait insidieusement exercé un effet notable sur l'ardeur de leur désir. Après un crochet par la voiture pour récupérer leurs affaires, ils arpentèrent les rues illuminées de la ville. Silencieux, ils cheminèrent d'un pas nonchalant, enlacés, le cœur vibrant d'anticipation, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant les portes de leur hôtel.

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

À peine la porte de la chambre fut-elle fermée que Wataru bazarda les sacs qu'il portait et se rua sur Antonia. Lui arrachant presque des mains son Crossbody bag pour l'envoyer valser sur le lit, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa furieusement tandis que ses mains partirent à la découverte de la moindre parcelle de son corps pour finalement remonter sur son visage. Emprisonnant ses joues, ses doigts glissèrent alors lentement le long de son cou puis de ses épaules, se frayant un chemin sous son blouson dont il se débarrassa en un tournemain.

Toni se sentit défaillir sous les assauts de la langue impudente de Wataru et de ses caresses audacieuses, et sa petite culotte put bientôt témoigner du degré d'excitation qui foisonnait en elle. La sentant frissonner entre ses bras, Wataru l'agrippa par la taille et la serra fortement contre lui, avide d'un appétit charnel irrépressible. Se cramponnant à son cou, Antonia apprécia de sentir contre son ventre sa turgescence saillante et ferme prisonnière de son pantalon et se cambra d'autant plus contre ce corps viril, donnant à la courbure de ses reins une profondeur des plus aguichantes qui fit aussitôt monter d'un cran le désir du garçon.

— « Toni... Tu es un brasier qui me consume littéralement... » susurra Wataru au creux de son oreille.

Enhardis par leur libido impatiente de passer à l'étape suivante, leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, leurs caresses plus sensuelles. Toni passa ses mains sous le pull col V so sexy de Wataru, se lançant à la conquête de son torse athlétique tandis qu'elle enroulait une de ses jambes autour de sa cuisse non moins athlétique que le reste de son corps. Wataru parcourut d'une main aventureuse le galbe de cette jambe qui l'enserrait puis, sollicité par les gémissements appréciateurs que faisaient naître ses caresses, sa main se faufila en douce sous la robe, tirant à Toni un soupir d'impatience lorsqu'il frôla l'étoffe moite de sa petite culotte. À ce contact, la jeune femme se crispa, ses ongles s'accrochant au dos de son bel adonis lui-même satisfait de susciter chez-elle un tel effet, mais il ne s'attarda pas en cette contrée encore inexplorée, préférant faire durer ces plaisirs préliminaires en remontant lascivement le long de ses hanches, ce qui cette fois tira à Toni un grognement frustré à peine audible.

— « Et du coup, tu en profite pour jouer avec le feu... Pyromane... » ironisa-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle senti contre sa peau les lèvres de Wataru s'étirer en un sourire puis l'une de ses mains se fixer dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre emprisonnait sa nuque. Basculant en arrière le corps frémissant de sa belle, il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'intéresser à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe un instant avant de suivre la courbe de son cou et plonger dans son décolleté. Toni haleta. Ce souffle chaud sur sa peau était une brûlure exquise qui attisait les braises déjà incandescentes de son désir. Frustrée d'être à la merci de cet irrésistible bourreau qui lui faisait vivre mille tourments lascifs, elle se redressa. Perchée sur les 10 centimètres de talon de ses escarpins Miu Miu, elle n'eut aucun mal à lui retirer son pull qu'elle trouvait franchement encombrant et qui s'envola quelque part où il ne gênerait plus. Du bout des lèvres, elle couvrit de baisers le torse musclé qui s'offrait enfin à ses sens exaltés, s'attardant un instant sur ses abdos à peine saillants qui marquaient toutefois une légère tablette de chocolat des plus sexy, avant de poursuivre plus au nord où elle effleura du bout de la langue un téton. Les soupirs haletants de Wataru l'incitèrent à poursuivre, le léchant, le mordillant, l'agaçant, tandis que ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses et le plaquèrent contre elle pour mieux sentir contre son intimité son excitation souveraine. Jugeant qu'il était largement temps de se débarrasser de ce pantalon devenu plus que gênant, Toni se saisit de la ceinture des deux mains mais elle suspendit son geste en se sentant décoller du sol. Wataru la porta jusqu'au lit et, noyant ses prunelles pétillantes de convoitise dans les siennes toutes aussi étincelantes, il la contempla avec envie tout en faisant glisser lentement d'une main la fermeture à glissière de sa robe tandis que de l'autre, il libérait ses cheveux de la pince qui les maintenait captifs. La chevelure abondante et souple tomba en cascade sur ses épaules en diffusant brièvement un doux parfum de mimosa. Ce spectacle alluma des flammes dans les yeux de Wataru qui l'embrassa avec passion en abaissant les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba au sol. Il eut aussitôt le réflexe de reculer d'un pas pour la contempler d'un regard intense.

— « Tu es... Mon fantasme incarné... » souffla-t-il en appréciant cette vision des plus excitantes.

Antonia éprouva un certain soulagement. Elle n'était pas fan de ce corps si loin des normes qu'elle se faisait de la beauté aussi avait-elle craint que Wataru n'apprécie pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux... Visiblement à des années lumières d'être de cet avis, Wataru, lui, désirait ce corps d'un appétit amoureux manifeste. Il approcha une main impatiente de reprendre ses caresses lorsqu'il interrompit son geste, son regard fixé sur une série de cicatrices qui marbraient la peau de la jeune femme.

— « Mais... C'est quoi ces cicatrices ? Tu as eu un accident ? » demanda-t-il soudain l'air soucieux tandis qu'il suivait du bout des doigts les stigmates qui serpentaient sur son corps.

— « Souvenirs de jeunesse, rien de fascinant ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton expéditif, embarrassée, tout en l'attirant à elle pour couper court au sujet et tenter une énième fois de le débarrasser de ce maudit pantalon.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son objectif, Wataru, le visage lové dans son cou et perdu sous sa masse de cheveux, l'avait renversée sur le lit. La dominant de toute sa carrure, il parcourut son corps de mille baisers, sentant sa peau frémir au passage de ses lèvres. Cette fois au moins, elle était tout de même parvenue à déboucler sa ceinture et dégrafer quelques boutons. Persévérante, elle se souleva, l'attrapa par les hanches et insinua ses mains sous son pantalon pour l'en délivrer. Tout à sa tâche, elle échappa soudain un gémissement lorsque Wataru, la tête enfouie dans son décolleté, embrassa gloutonnement ses seins qu'il venait de libérer de leur affriolante prison de dentelles. Antonia se laissa tomber en arrière, les paupières se fermant de plaisir, la respiration saccadée, son bassin se soulevant sous l'effet de cette suave délectation. Parcourue de frissons, elle se mit à soupirer de plus belle lorsque Wataru happa l'un de ses tétons provocateurs, hérissés et durs comme des éclats de corail rose, qu'il entreprit de mordiller, lécher, sucer en alternant délicatesse et fougue, sans délaisser le second qu'il dorlota de mille façons d'une main virtuose, excité de sentir sous son poids le corps de Toni vaciller dans un tourbillon de volupté. Cette dernière roucoulait, la gorge gonflée d'un désir toujours plus ascendant, toute entière transie par une extase qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée jaillir de cette zone dont elle avait toujours douté du sex-appeal. Mais pourtant, ces seins si peu estimés à cause de leur taille dérisoire se dressaient-là aussi ronds et fermes que des pommes d'amour. Toni glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Wataru pour l'inciter à prolonger cet intense enchantement, son corps ondulant de plaisir sous l'emprise de cette torture érogène qui s'orientait maintenant plus au sud. Tous deux se figèrent soudain, coupés dans leur élan amoureux par une mélodie qui sembla presque persifler à sonner à pareil moment...

.

 **oOoOoOo**

.

 **À suivre…**

 **(Vénus vs Komochi - 2/2)**

* * *

¹ **M** **uleta** = la muleta est la pièce d'étoffe rouge que le matador agite devant le taureau durant la corrida.

² **Yukata** = le yukata est un kimono en coton. Dans certaines stations de sources thermales, on porte le yukata pour se promener autour des bains comme s'il s'agissait d'un peignoir. Si la vocation première du yukata est liée aux bains des sources thermales, on les utilisent aussi parfois comme vêtement de nuit ou comme vêtement d'apparat pour certaines occasions telles que des festivals.

³ **Onsen** = littéralement ‟source chaude", le terme onsen désigne cependant aussi bien la source chaude que les bains ou, de façon plus générale, la station thermale édifiée autour de la source. Les onsen sont une véritable institution de la culture nippone !

⁴ **Oshogatsu** = c'est le nom donné à la période des fêtes du Nouvel An. Il s'agit d'une des célébrations les plus importantes de l'année, l'occasion de se retrouver en famille pour fêter l'événement et, pour certains, de se déplacer vers les onsen.

⁵ **Ashiyu** = un ashiyu est un bain de pieds public. Extrêmement populaires au Japon, les ashiyu, véritables petites pataugeoires traditionnelles remplies d'eau thermales, sont plus exactement des onsen pour les pieds que l'on trouve principalement dans les villes thermales. L'engouement des japonais pour les ashiyu est d'ailleurs tel qu'ils en ont inventé une variante : le teyu, le bain pour les mains ! Ils sont trop forts ces japonais ! *o*

.

* * *

.

 **Au prochain chapitre de 'De Feu et de Tonnerre'** :

.

— « Tu n'as pas coupé ton portable ? » s'étonna Wataru en levant vers elle un regard passablement contrarié.

— « Dé... Désolée... » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix feutrée en étirant un bras vers son sac pour en extirper l'élément perturbateur qui cessa de sonner. « Cela dit, » reprit-elle en le lorgnant entre ses cils de ses prunelles provocatrices, « tu ne m'en as pas tellement laissé le temps non plus... » Elle consulta l'écran du téléphone qui claironna de nouveau et soupira : « C'est Kyômi... »

Son regard planté dans celui de Toni, Wataru rampa tel un boa le long de son corps avec une lenteur lascive, ses lèvres d'une infinie douceur serpentant et traçant un sillon brûlant sur sa peau veloutée pour finir sur sa bouche et l'embrasser d'un baiser ardent et passionné. La mélodie cessa de nouveau mais reprit presque aussitôt, amenant une expression de profonde déception sur leur visage.

— « Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être important. » suggéra Wataru en lovant sa bouche dans le creux de son cou tandis que ses mains repartaient vers des contrées plus chaudes.

— « Q... Quoi ? » hoqueta-t-elle sous l'effet de ses caresses. « Tu es sérieux, là ?

— Oui-oui, vas-y, ne te préoccupes pas de moi ! » Il plongea son regard plein de défi dans celui dubitatif de Toni et la nargua, un sourire en coin : « Reste à savoir si tu parviendras à rester naturelle pendant que je m'appliquerai soigneusement à te faire perdre le contrôle... »

Il terminait à peine sa phrase que sa langue s'amusait déjà à lutiner son nombril.

— « Serait-ce un défi que tu me lances ?! » répliqua-t-elle presque pugnace.

Wataru se contenta d'arborer un sourire enjôleur, ses pupilles luisant d'une étincelle provocante.

Son orgueil piqué au vif, Antonia inspira profondément pour se donner une contenance et prit la communication, déterminée à lui montrer qu'elle pouvait parfaitement rester maître de son corps quelles que soient ses fourbes manœuvres pour lui faire perdre pied.

— « Coucou Kyômi-chan ! » lança-t-elle en réprimant in extremis un gémissement lorsque la bouche de Wataru glissa sur son ventre, son souffle chaud s'arrêtant sur sa petite culotte – bon... la tâche serait peut-être plus ardue que prévue... – « Il est tard, tout va bien ?

— Coucou Toni-san ! Oh oui, ça va, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à dormir... Alors j'ai eu envie de t'appeler pour parler un peu avec toi... Je te dérange pas ? »

« Bah si un peu quand même… »

— « Me... Déranger ? Non... Non, pas du tout... J'étais juste en train de... » Wataru délaissa un instant ses distractions libertines pour lever les yeux, curieux d'entendre la suite, articulant un ‟De ?" muet, une expression mutine sur le visage. « D'enfiler des perles ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton expéditif en fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse de Wataru.

Ce dernier sourit malicieusement et reprit sans mot dire ses douces attentions. Le souffle court, c'était un vrai supplice pour la docile victime que de garder son self contrôle pendant que son bourreau s'appliquait à la rendre dingue avec ses baisers qui enflammaient maintenant l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

— « Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, ma souricette ? » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant une quelconque réplique de la fillette concernant le sujet délicat de ses activités en cours.

— « Ben... Aujourd'hui, à l'école, on a parlé de notre Festival d'été. C'est le dernier dimanche de Juillet, juste avant les vacances. Le midi, on fait un pique-nique géant et puis l'après-midi, on chante devant tous les parents ! Après, on peut jouer à la kermesse et le soir, il y a un grand feu d'artifice ! Ça va être topisime ! Mais...

— Mais ?... » Soudain suspicieuse, Antonia se redressa pour jeter un œil sur Wataru car, fait très étrange, il la négligeait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Elle le découvrit aussi nu qu'Adam au matin de sa création et, comme surgi du néant, un préservatif coiffait sa virilité éhontément tendue en mode « locked target » vers son Eldorado promis... Clairement, Wataru était physiquement par-fait, ce n'était ni de la frime ni de la prétention comme elle l'avait supposé dans la voiture quelques heures plus tôt : tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut et fabuleusement proportionné pour ne rien gâcher ! Sans conteste, cette vision souveraine justifiait largement le "ratio 100/0‟ de kirin ! Comme il s'agenouillait par terre au bord du lit, elle musela d'une main le micro de son smartphone et plaqua un pied sur une de ses larges épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller plus avant.

(...)

* * *

.

Bon bah voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui =) J'espère que votre lecture vous a plu =) N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos remarques ;)

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais avec les vacances, les relectures, les corrections, touça-touça, il ne sera pas publié avant un bon gros mois voire p't'êt' plus ^^'

À très vite ! Bye-Bye =)


End file.
